Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by PhoenixPadfoot89
Summary: Harry starts his fifth year. Pranks, powers, dreams, OotP, visit to Godric's Hollow, and more!
1. Summer at the Dursleys

The sky was black, blacker than it had ever been, and black with the stench of evil. And   
  
evil was lurking about. Evil was having a meeting, and the meeting was not pleasant  
  
Voldemort was standing over the Death Eaters, looking at them as if they were scum   
  
(which they were).   
  
" Why, after all that I have done these past 4 years, have I not been able to kill the boy?   
  
Tell me! If you had found me earlier, than he would be dead, and the only thing that   
  
would stop me from ruling the world would be the old fart, Dumbledore."  
  
" Master…"  
  
" Silence. No matter, this time, my plan to attack Hogwarts is fool proof. Now, let me   
  
remind you of the details. We will attack my former school on September twenty first,   
  
when all of the classes and everything have just settled in. It will be at 9 o'clock sharp.   
  
And we will know the Potter boy's schedule after Malfoy tells us. Next, we will have one   
  
of you capture him, and take him to the Forbidden Forest. There, we will torture him, and   
  
kill him; not before getting him to tell us Dumbledore's big secret, first. Any questions?"  
  
None of the cloaked figures answered. They remained perfectly still.  
  
" Good. Now, tell me, Lucias, have the Dementors replied to our offer?"  
  
" They agreed to join us as soon as we asked."  
  
" Good, another deadly weapon. Wormtail, bring me the hostage."  
  
Wormtail walked away for a minute, and then came back, carrying the prisoner. He was   
  
under the full-body-bind, but still conscious. He wore a ministry uniform, and had the   
  
highest-ranking pin. His name was Fudge.  
  
" So, Minister, I've heard that you don't believe that I have risen again. Do you believe   
  
now?"  
  
The minister could not move his lips, but his eyes were wide in terror.  
  
" Crucio!"  
  
And Harry Potter, at number 4 Private Drive, woke with a start.  
  
Harry was used to having strange dreams warning him of Voldemort's plans to attack, he   
  
was having them ever since the summer of his fourth year, which was a year ago. So far,   
  
he had had dreams of Death Eater meetings and plans to kill Harry, but until now, they   
  
gave no date and location. Harry's first thought was to owl Sirius, but then he thought he   
  
should contact Dumbledore first. He called to Hedwig to deliver the letter.  
  
Professor Dumbledore;  
  
How has your summer been? Mine is normal for life with the Dursleys. Anyway, I wanted   
  
to tell you that I just had a dream concerning an attack on Hogwarts. Voldemort said he   
  
was attacking the school on September 21, 9:00 sharp, and he was planning to capture   
  
me. Voldemort said he would learn my schedule from Malfoy. I don't know if he means   
  
Draco or Lucias. He also had Fudge kidnapped at the meeting, and hit him with an   
  
Unforgivable, which woke me up, as they always do. It was Crucio, but I have a feeling   
  
that he will be put under Imperious. I am not sure if he has been missing or not, because I   
  
don't get the Daily Prophet. But it looked like the Death Eater's meeting was deep in the   
  
Forbidden Forest. I could be wrong, though. Anyway, I hope this helps.  
  
Harry  
  
Ps. I forgot to mention, Voldemort said that the Dementors have joined him, as he asked   
  
them too.   
  
As his owl soared out into the night sky, Harry hoped that he had done something right   
  
for once.  
  
*~*  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, consumed with the letter that the boy who lived sent   
  
him. Was this dream another warning? He doubted it wasn't. And what was he to do?   
  
How could he protect the school at nine am on the 21 of September? And was Voldemort   
  
hidden in the Forbidden Forest this very moment?  
  
" Headmaster?"  
  
" Yes, Minerva?"  
  
" What are we to do?"  
  
The best wizard of his time looked up at a fellow Transfiguration teacher. He had for   
  
once a worried look on his face.  
  
" I was wondering that myself."  
  
*~*  
  
**  
  
Harry's summer was as usual, dull. The only thing that interested him was the letters he   
  
was sent by his friends.  
  
Harry;  
  
How are you? Have you had any dreams where you woke up with your scar hurting?   
  
Please tell someone if you do. I have been having a productive summer, and I vacationed   
  
in Bulgaria. I learned a bunch interesting facts in the muggle towns, and so I wrote an   
  
extra credit report for Muggle Studies. Anyway, keep talking to me.  
  
Love from   
  
Hermione  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry;  
  
How are ya, mate? Having a good summer? Ha! I doubt it! Sorry, just gone mad because   
  
Percy is acting stupid. Anyway, can you come to stay at my house over the summer? I   
  
know that you couldn't last year, but nothing has happened with You-Know-Who. My   
  
mum wrote to Dumbledore, asking him, and she told me that you had to want to come to   
  
the Burrow, which I don't doubt you do. Am I wrong? Owl me.  
  
Ron  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Ron:  
  
Are you insane? Come to the Burrow for the rest of the summer? Of COURSE I want to!   
  
When can I come?  
  
Harry  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione;  
  
I'm fine. Yes, I have had… dreams… but I informed Dumbledore about it. Don't worry.   
  
Ronald says that I can come visit him. I am awaiting your reply to my owl, and I will   
  
inform you of the answer, and the date. Please respond to me.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Ron;  
  
Does Harry sound a little… strange to you? His last letter to me was oddly formal. Has   
  
he written to you like that? He also says that you say he can come to the burrow. What   
  
about me?  
  
Hermione   
  
Harry;  
  
Are you feeling all right? Why were you so formal? Please tell me.  
  
Hermione.  
  
My dear Friends;  
  
How are you? In perfect health, I hope?  
  
I find that I cannot divulge any more information, as the given circumstances have   
  
arranged. I encourage you, however, to read between the lines.  
  
Help will always be given to those at Hogwarts who ask for it, as a wise wizard once   
  
said, who is now informed of certain news, though imprecisely.   
  
Snuffles…! Is ok, I hope. Have you had any contact with him lately? Please don't mention   
  
him, though; I don't think he would want you to be worried.  
  
Currently, Hedwig is eyeing a small creature outside my window. The rat must feel like   
  
he is being watched. He actually looks as though he were biting his nails, as it seems that   
  
one is missing.  
  
I must conclude, but not before stating one last bid of advice: Sometimes, you can have   
  
too many words, and it is best not to mention any names or elaborate. I am not quite sure   
  
who says that, but rest assured, they mean it.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
"Hermione, what on earth is this supposed to mean?" Ron asked her in furry, reading   
  
over their friend's letter, which sounded like something Dumbledore would write.  
  
" I'm not sure… Harry has changed…"  
  
" And what does he mean by this stuff… read between the lines?"  
  
" It's a muggle saying, it means…. Oh, Now I get it! Ron, it means, that we have to try to   
  
figure out the clues he is giving us!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Look, he first says, Help will always be given… that's it! He needs help! Ron, who said   
  
that? I never heard that?"  
  
" It was Dumbledore in our second year, he said it when we were in Hagrid cabin, right   
  
when he was asked to leave the school…. Oh! You were… you know…"  
  
" Let's just say… Stoned…?"  
  
" Er-right. He says Dumbledore knows informatively. Which means, he must have to   
  
work out the clues, too. I hope he is as smart as you are, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione blushed. " Ok, next he said something about Sirius… and he puts an   
  
exclamation mark… as if it were very important… maybe it was for if we still didn't   
  
know that he was writing in code, Sirius's name is a code name. But, why would Harry   
  
have to write in code? To hid it from the Dursleys?"  
  
" We'll get to that later. What about Hedwig?"  
  
" And the rat…"  
  
" Yea… oh, I've got it! Wormtail… Hedwig sees Wormtail out of the window! He was   
  
sent to watch Harry, so he has to write in code, so they aren't intercepted! That's why he   
  
mentions Sirius!"  
  
" Ron! You've never been this smart before!"  
  
" Shut up! What if Voldemort is there too? Harry could be thinking that, you know. It's   
  
good that Dumbledore gets a letter like this. Do you think we need to write the   
  
Headmaster?"  
  
" It wouldn't hurt, unless this house is being watched, too." Hermione was staying at the   
  
Burrow with Ron. " Anyway, what's the last thing he says?"  
  
"… Don't elaborate on people or other stuff, I guess."  
  
" Right! We should owl him back, and tell him we understand. Let's be as secretive as he   
  
was! This will be fun!"  
  
And they began their letter.  
  
Harry Potter;  
  
We comprehend you fully. I do hope it is the same for you with us.  
  
How is that wise man? Talked to him lately?  
  
You know that thing you said with the Rat and you're owl? I almost feel the same way?   
  
SHOULD I?  
  
Please send my regards to the Dursleys, although I doubt that they will like it. Do They   
  
Know … of me?  
  
I know that you are occupied with rats and owls right now, but have you any interest in   
  
Anyone else?  
  
And Snuffles? Well, I'm not quite sure of his health. Could I Tell Him that you are   
  
asking?  
  
From;  
  
You're friends.  
  
Friends;  
  
I am surprised that you feel that way with my owl and the rodent. I am not sure why, but   
  
I doubt that you should, as the best-kept secret is guarded.  
  
No, the Dursleys have not been informed of you, and I don't intend to inform them.   
  
However, I believe it would be best if you tell Snuffles of yourself, and ask his health, as I   
  
worry constantly over him.  
  
I do not know if the old man whom I admire understands the problem I addressed to you,   
  
though it would help if you helped him. I am relieved that you do, as it concerns you also.  
  
Currently, I have interest in some other areas, none of which take little time. The other   
  
areas are largely related to my talents. I am not sure of this knew hobby, though; it could   
  
just all be in my head   
  
I am questioning my ability to be educated. I feel like a tiger in the zoo. Please address   
  
this matter to whom it may concern.  
  
From;  
  
Mr. Potter  
  
" So, let's see what we have soo far… the Dursleys don't know about you know what,   
  
we should tell Snuffles, Harry thinks that Voldemort cold be there too, but he isn't sure,   
  
and thinks it could be over reacting, and Harry isn't sure if he can go to Hogwarts, or   
  
leave the house, probably, so he wants us to tell Dumbledore"  
  
" Tell me what?"  
  
Ron and Hermione jumped in surprise, they were sitting in the living room, and Albus   
  
Dumbledore had just stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
" You see, I too got a letter from Harry that sounded strangely formal for him. I trust you   
  
have figured out that he was giving us clues, and is currently being watched?"  
  
" Yes, sir, we figured it out, and we owled him back. He gave us another letter." Ron   
  
handed the second letter to Dumbledore, and he read it.  
  
" Harry is very smart to write clues. Wormtail is not bright enough to understand…. He   
  
wanted you two to see if I knew… yes…he doesn't believe that you are being watched…   
  
neither do I…what does he mean, interest in other areas?"  
  
" In the letter we wrote him, we asked, in other words, of course, if he thought you-know-  
  
…V-Voldemort was there too, and not just the rat. We called him ' other interests'   
  
though, and he says that he thinks V-Voldemort could be there, but it could be just   
  
nerves."  
  
" Very well."  
  
" Headmaster, Harry also says in the last paragraph that he is trapped, and doesn't think   
  
he can go to Hogwarts."  
  
" Hmmm…. We'll have to rescue him then, won't he? I hope the Dursleys have a   
  
fireplace. But first, we'll need another means of contacting him…" 


	2. Padfoot, Powers, Maruaders, and Home

A/N: This is my first story, so please don't flame me! And please review. And if you don't like it, it gets better, I promise!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last time. but If you really believe that I own Harry Potter, live a mansion, and am named J.K. Rowling, then you belong in St. Mungos!  
  
Before we begin, a little exert from last chapter:  
  
" Hmmm.. We'll have to rescue him then, won't he? I hope the Dursleys have a fireplace. But first, we'll need another means of contacting him."  
  
Chapter Two: Padfoot, Powers, and Home  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
" Vernon Dursleys Speaking.. Yes. hold on a second."  
  
Harry heard his uncle on the phone.  
  
" You, boy! We all have to go the bank, except you, because we have to get our accounts straight. Someone working there goofed. Stay here, oh, and they told us that they have to keep the phone on, in order to access our accounts. We'll be gone for a couple hours, so don't do anything stupid"  
  
The 15 year old sighed. Harry then heard the door slam shut, as his relatives all left. Then, to his utter surprise, he heard a familiar voice call.  
  
" Harry?"  
  
It was clear that the familiar voice was coming from the telephone, so Harry put his ear to it.  
  
" Er- Hello? Is that who I think it is?"  
  
" Who did you think I was?" Dumbledore asked, chucking. Harry could almost see the twinkle in his eye.  
  
" Profes- I mean, Bill! What a pleasant surprise! I thought you were on vacation in Africa! How are you?"  
  
" Being watched, Harry?"  
  
" It certainly feels that way, Bill, after being with the Dursleys! I'm glad you're ok. Why did you call?"  
  
" Harry, I know that you can't come to school, Ron and Hermione told me everything. We plan to get you, however, but we'll need your uncle's fireplace, and you're father's cloak. I will have the Fireplace connected to the Floo network today, and you can come through it then to go to Hogwarts early this summer. But you will have to first use magic to make your cloak big enough to cover you and all of your stuff."  
  
" And how am I supposed to do that? You know that I can't drive there, Bill!"  
  
" We have to give you special permission to do magic, and to do that, we need your wand for a day. So I need you to put it through the fireplace wearing your cloak in twenty minutes exactly, at 12 o'clock. Do you understand, Harry?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Good. We will send your wand back ten minutes after twelve, Harry, and at that moment, you are to have your cloak with you, and it is to be over the fireplace, because Sirius is coming too, as a dog. He will wear the cloak, but put your wand on your bed. Then, you are to enlarge the cloak, and wait until you feel something pulling at your sleeve. It will be Sirius, wearing the cloak, hopefully with Pettigrew in his mouth. You are to go with him to the fireplace under the cloak, taking your stuff, of course. Then tap the fireplace, say inciderano, and then walk through with Sirius and Pettigrew. You don't even have to say your destination, just imagine the place in your head. Do you remember this all, Harry?"  
  
" Bill, I will never forget that incident! I have the memory of an elephant!"  
  
" Good Luck, Harry! If anything happens, send your owl directly to me. That will mean that you need me, or that it didn't work. Ok?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Good by."  
  
" See you later, Bill." The other end of the line clicked, and Harry hung up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small creature dart from the window. It looked suspiciously like a rat. Harry sighed, and went to his room to collect his stuff.  
  
Nearly twenty minutes later, Harry stood near the fireplace with his wand in hand. As soon as his watch said 12, he thrust his wand into the fire, but still held on to it, incase something went wrong. Harry felt a heavy force grab it, and he reluctantly let go. Ten minutes went by, and Harry was again at the fire, holding out a cloak that couldn't be seen. He heard a faint pop, and then he dropped the cloak. As he walked with out a word to his bedroom, he could almost hear a whine coming from an empty space in the hall.  
  
" This house is so quiet, you could hear a pin drop!" Harry warned Sirius. As he reached the foot of the bed, his wand "magically" appeared. Harry took it and muttered "hofernate!" He then placed it in his pocket, and smiled at an empty space in his room. Then, he opened a window.  
  
Now that Sirius went to go rat hunting, Harry had nothing to do but wait. He wondered if any other students would be going to Hogwarts early in the summer. Would he be lonely? Harry knew one thing, though: he would be free.  
  
~  
  
After Sirius had gone rat hunting, Harry heard something large go through the kitchen.  
  
It could be Sirius, Voldemort, or the Dursleys. Let's see how lucky I am today. He thought.  
  
He was lucky after all. The next thing he heard was large dog claws make their way up the stairs. Harry opened the door to let Sirius in. He checked the window to make sure it was covered, then closed the door, and said, " Ok, Sirius. Did you get him?"  
  
A black dog suddenly appeared at the foot of his bed. The dog shook off a large cloak, and turned back into Sirius Black.  
  
" I got him, but he got away. It was very hard to catch something while covered in a large cloak."  
  
" Does he know that you caught him?"  
  
" I don't know. He is stupid, but I don't know how stupid. He might think I was some invisible bird or something."  
  
" I hope. Now, go back to Padfoot. We will go to Hogwarts." The once human was now a dog.  
  
Harry and Padfoot walked over to the fire. The dog and Harry's things were carefully covered with the cloak. He pulled his stuff into the fire, made sure Sirius was there, and then said, "Inciderano!" He immeadtly imagined Hogwarts, with the 142 staircases, the Gryffindor common room, and the quidditch field. No sooner had he thought of that then he was traveling through the fireplace, shooting past other fires, and landing in Dumbledore's office. Sirius was shaking; apparently, it was not pleasant to travel with Floo if you are in you animagus form. As they stepped out of the fireplace, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
" Ah, good. Did everything go according to plan? Did you get Wormtail?"  
  
" Well, everything went ok, but Sirius didn't get Wormtail."  
  
" I almost did, though. I had him, he just escaped."  
  
" Oh, well. At least we rescued you, Harry. And I must say, what an excellent way to inform us of the Death Eaters, Harry: writing in code. Tell me, did you think that Voldemort was actually there?"  
  
" No, I don't think he would waste his time watching me. He just sent Wormtail"  
  
" Do you think Ron is being watched, or that your owls were intercepted?"  
  
" I think that they were intercepted, but Wormtail is an idiot, so he didn't understand the code. If he did, which I doubt, then the Burrow would be under watch."  
  
" Right. Well, Harry, I am afraid that you, Ron, and Hermione are going to have to spend the rest of the Holidays at Hogwarts."  
  
" But I still need to visit Diagon Alley."  
  
" You may do so, but only with Sirius by your side."  
  
" Ok. Can I stay in Gryffindor Tower?" " Of course you may. And Padfoot is aloud to also. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow. Please use a school owl."  
  
"Uh, ok." How did Dumbledore know that he was going to owl them the minute he was settled in?  
  
" Oh, and Harry? Happy Birthday."  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly. " Thanks, sir. But it's not for 3 hours."  
  
" So I'm a little early. Good night." Dumbledore leaned to whisper in Harry's ear. " By the way, if you want to get some breakfast, Dobby is waiting."  
  
" How."  
  
" I have already informed the House elves of your arrival. Oh, and just to let you know, Mr. Filch is on vacation, so nighttime wanderings should be a little easier."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore oddly. The Headmaster winked. Harry smiled. " I think Sirius is going to be teaching me a few Marauder's pranks." Sirius gave Harry his old innocent look, making Harry and Dumbledore laugh. Then Harry went to the Tower with Padfoot. When they got inside, Sirius became a human.  
  
" I haven't been in this room in. three years! Ever since I woke Ron up, holding a knife above him in his bed!"  
  
" Just how did you escape that night? I never saw a dog?"  
  
" You weren't looking hard enough then." He said simply. " But Ron woke Pettigrew up too, and he did see me. He ran away in the confusion. I didn't go after him, or someone would have seen me." Sirius stared around the Gryffindor Common Room for a long time with a wistful look, as if it brought back painful memories. " You know, Harry, I was in here that Christmas. I saw you open the Firebolt. I wanted so much to jump out from my hiding spot and say, ' I gave it to you! I'm your innocent Godfather!' And I saw the look Hermione had on her face when she saw you with it, and I knew that she thought it was from me. Then I watched McGonagall confiscate it. It hurt."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. " I- I'm sorry Sirius."  
  
Sirius ignored him. " Well, what happened happened. And you do have your broom back, right? Let's go to your bedroom. I want to see it." When they got inside, Sirius immeadtly went over to a wall in the corner. He stared at it for a long time. Harry walked over to see what he was looking at. On the wall were the words in tiny letters:  
  
The Marauders:  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were here 1964  
Tap wall with wand and say the Marauder's Map opening line  
  
Harry looked at Sirius, who was looking at him. He took out his wand, and said, " I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" The wall turned like a door. Harry stepped inside. Sirius followed. There were many shelves holding books and prank items. In the center of the room was a wooden table.  
  
" I forgot about this place. This was where we had all of our 'Mischief Meetings', as we called them. And we kept all of our prank supplies and records here. Look, Harry. There's the book of records." Sirius pointed to an old book on the table with the title:  
  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Present:  
Marauder Records  
Encyclopedia of Marauder Pranks to Date  
  
Harry opened it to the Table of Mischief  
  
Table of Mischief  
  
Meet the Marauders  
Marauder History  
Track the Marauders  
Marauder Mischief Years 1-4  
Marauder Mischief Years 5-7  
Pranks on Teachers  
Pranks on Students  
Marauder Journals  
Marauder Detentions  
Near- Expulsions  
Marauder notes passed in class  
Marauder Notes on Animagi  
To the Future Marauders  
Full Moon Chart  
Funniest Moments  
Marauder World Records  
17. Marauder Yearbook  
18. Predictions of Future  
  
19. If Anything Happens  
  
Chapter 19 looked like it was added on in a hurry. " I don't remember the 19th chapter." Sirius said. He flipped to it.  
  
Chapter 19. If Anything Happens  
  
This chapter was added on by Prongs on October 30, 1981  
  
There is little time for me. Lily and I have had a child named Harry James  
Potter. He was born on July 31, 1980. On this day, we know that Lord  
Voldemort is after our family. We have preformed the Fidelius charm. At  
first, Sirius was our secret-keeper, but at now, at the last minute, we have changed to Peter, because no one would think that we would use him.  
Sirius, Peter, and I know someone has been passing information to Voldemort, and we think it is Remus. Lily told me she secretly thinks it is Peter. She told me this yesterday, and I believe her. If it is true, then  
it is too late for us. We know that we're going to die.  
  
There is a chance that Harry will survive. Lily and I have been pouring  
through books to find a spell that will save him and kill Voldemort. We know that Voldemort wants him more than us, because of his bloodline. If you are reading this right now, Harry, then I should tell you why (because I doubt that anyone else has already. If we are dead, Sirius is probably in Azkaban for wrongfully accused murder, Peter is in hiding, Remus probably hates us for thinking he is the traitor, and Dumbledore, knowing him, will  
tell you when he thinks you are ready. Where does that man get his  
patience?).  
  
Harry, you are descended from Godric Gryffindor and Merlin, the two most  
powerful wizards there have ever been. Your mother was descended from Merlin, I from Gryffindor. That makes you the most powerful wizard to have ever lived. More powerful than 3 Voldemorts. Your powers will show up on  
your 15th birthday.  
  
Your mother and I love you, Harry. We know that we will die, and we know  
that we will be watching you. Lily had a vision (she is a Seer) that we  
would be visiting you in another form in your fourth year. During this  
time, you will also battle Voldemort and survive. I wish you luck with  
this, Harry. I am not sure if it would be good for me to write this, it  
might alter the future, unless it already happened.  
  
If anything happens to us, Harry, we have left most of our belongings with Albus Dumbledore. That includes my infamous Invisibility Cloak, the key to your vault at Gringots, and other stuff. Also, we would like you to try and find our house elf, Blinky. If anything happens to us, she will go to work at Hogwarts. Tell her the Potter family Password, " kra Dreuq noce garouc dnay revarb eurt." Let me give a hint as to what it means: the maker of  
the Mirror of Erised was an old friend of Gryffindor's.  
  
" True bravery and courage conquer Dark" Harry solved the password. Sirius looked at him.  
  
" I could never get that. How did you figure it out?"  
  
" Look at it backwards. I don't think you know what the mirror of Erised was, but the inscription said, ' Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi."  
  
" I show not your face but your heart's desire." Sirius translated.  
  
" Yes." Harry read on.  
  
If anything happens to me, I want to say a few things.  
  
Sirius: I am sorry. If I am dead, Peter betrayed us, and you are most likely in Azkaban. If you are, then brake out. I know you can do it. If you already have (I know you too well) then please go find Harry and tell him everything. He needs a godfather. I am sorry for having to put you through Azkaban. It is my fault. I know that you will survive. Just remember that you are innocent. Please do it for me. I will miss you. Good luck in life.  
  
Peter: You don't know how much I hate you right now, now that I am sure we  
are going to die. My anger will fade. I really don't care what you do  
anymore, as long as you don't ever touch my son. If you do, I swear you  
will die. You know about the Vision Lily had. I am sure that there is something she isn't telling me about what happened. I think it is something  
to do with you hurting Harry. Don't you ever dare!  
  
Remus: I am soo sorry for thinking you were the spy. I know now how stupid  
and prejudiced I was. I know you would never do that. If you find it in your heart to forgive me and Sirius (just don't forgive Peter), could you do two last favors for me? Could you find Harry, and make sure he is safe? And also, stick with Padfoot. Keep your friendship and protect Harry is all I am asking. And if you don't forgive me, I don't blame you. I feel very  
bad for not trusting you. Lily and I are sorry.  
  
Albus Dumbledore: All that I ask of you is for you to protect Harry and tell him everything. I am sure that you haven't told him everything yet (I know you too well). I know that if anything happens, he will most likely go to live with that horrible sister of Lily's, Petunia. Please protect him,  
there and at Hogwarts. I have the strangest feeling that Harry will  
encounter Voldemort many times at Hogwarts and defeat him every time. I know that nothing you can do will stop him from breaking school rules (he is a Potter after all) but just make sure that he is safe. Also, I leave in your possession my most prized items, including my infamous cloak. Please  
give it to him in his first year. I know you, Albus, and you will have searched the school for a room like the Marauder's Meeting Room. You may  
not ever get inside unless you know the password to the map, but I am writing a second copy of this chapter in the book and mailing it to you. I have told Phoebe, my phoenix, to deliver this message to you if Voldemort comes. Keep him with you until Harry gets to school and is ready to take  
care of him.  
  
I will miss all of you (except the filthy rat) and I will be watching from  
the Summerland's.  
  
James Potter (Prongs)  
  
When Harry looked up from the book, there were tears in his eyes. Sirius was looking at him with a far away look. There were two shiny tears sliding down his cheek too. Harry was also slightly startled to see Dumbledore standing next to Sirius. And alas, his eyes held two sparkly orbs that threatened to fall. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, but sadly. They all sat there for a moment, looking at each other. Harry was surprised. He had never seen Dumbledore cry before.  
  
Then Dumbledore cleared his throat, wiped away his tears, and looked Harry in the eye.  
  
Poor boy. I miss them so much. Harry jumped. Had he just heard Dumbledore's thoughts? Next, he heard,  
  
So you heard that, Harry? I must remember to be careful about what I am thinking when I am near you. Dumbledore laughed at the look on Harry's face.  
  
If I am correct, your birthday started exactly thirty seconds ago. You remember that in the chapter, it reads that you have special gifts from Godric Gryffindor on your 15 the birthday? Well, mind reading is one of them.  
  
" What!?" Sirius looked at him oddly. Harry ignored him. " Can you read my thoughts?"  
  
" Alas, no, I cannot. Only you have that gift."  
  
What on earth is Harry talking about? Harry laughed and looked at Sirius. Dumbledore followed his gaze and realized what had happened.  
  
" Sirius, you must become used to not thinking when around Harry. Do you remember James's special talents, and Lily's?" Dumbledore said.  
  
" Yes, James could do wandless magic and Lily could. Lily could read minds. oops!" Harry laughed.  
  
I never got used to her doing that. At first I avoided her, but that didn't work.  
  
" Please don't avoid me too, Sirius."  
  
Sirius looked at Harry oddly again. " See, I told you I never got used to it!" They all laughed again.  
  
" Professor, when did you get here? I didn't notice you."  
  
" Well, I came when you both found the secret room. I just listened to what you were doing until you found the book. I was deeply interested. By the way, Harry, I was wondering ever since your first year whether you had translated the inscription on the Mirror. Well done!" Harry smiled.  
  
" Why did you come here?"  
  
" I was going to warn Harry of his new powers, but I was a little too late."  
  
" What other powers do I have?"  
  
" Well, you have immense power, you can read minds, you can perform wandless magic, you are a Seer, and it has been prophesied that you will rid the world of Voldemort."  
  
" Am I really the heir of Gryffindor?"  
  
" Yes. And Merlin too."  
  
" Did my parents have a phoenix?" Dumbledore's smile faded a bit.  
  
" Indeed, yes. Phoebe delivered the letter mentioned to me when your parents died, but refused to stay at Hogwarts. You see, Harry, if something happens to a phoenix's master, then they will not leave his or her side unless there is a special circumstance" Like the Chamber of Secrets. He added.  
  
" Yes, like the chamber." Dumbledore smiled at him. " I am afraid I must get used to this too. But, since you are the son of James, Phoebe the Phoenix will be rightfully your phoenix the instant he recognizes you. Of course, he will most likely think you are James at first, as you look so much alike."  
  
" Sir, where is Phoebe?" Again the smile faded.  
  
" Like I said, phoenixes always stick to their master's side. Your parent's bodies were reduced to ashes. Phoebe is still sitting next to them, waiting for them or you. I think." No. I couldn't make him do that. It would be too hard on him.  
  
" Um. Professor. I.er. heard that"  
  
" Oh." Dumbledore was not smiling anymore. He just looked very sad. " Please, just tell me what you were thinking of. I'll most likely hear it anyway."  
  
" Alright. I was wondering.. Would you like to.go home?" 


	3. Home and Memories Part One

A/N: I would like to thank Ami Black. U R my first reviewer! * sheds tear*  
  
Disclaimer: you know the usual. I don't own HP, or I would know all of Rowling's secrets! MUAHAHAHAHAH! Er. right. Now, to the story.  
  
Chapter three: Home and Memories Part One  
  
".Would you like to.go home?"  
  
" Home? Godric's Hollow?" Dumbledore nodded. Harry was silent for a while.  
  
" I knew I shouldn't have suggested it."  
  
" No. I'll go. I want to go. I haven't seen my home in 14 years."  
  
Harry, are you sure? Dumbledore asked him through thought.  
  
" I'm sure. Can Sirius come with me?"  
  
" I suppose."  
  
" Can we go right now?"  
  
" Now? I'll have to arrange a.er. portkey. nevermind." He said quietly. Harry doesn't like Portkeys, does he?  
  
" No, I don't. That's ok, we'll Apperate. See you there, Sirius." Harry, somehow knowing what to do, willed himself at Godric's Hollow. His feet lifted themselves off of the ground, and a second later; he was standing at the entrance of a small village. He couldn't tell if it was magic or muggle. The last thing he heard in Gryffindor Tower was both of the adults thinking simultaneously, but you can't Apperate inside of Hogwarts! He laughed at that. For some reason, at that moment he just knew that he could. Were there more to these powers than Dumbledore said?  
  
Harry looked down the street, and suddenly he recognized everything as though he had lived there all his life. He soon learned that this town was half wizard, half muggle, and people looked at him oddly.  
  
Some people looked at him as if they recognized him, but couldn't remember from where. Others, obviously wizards, came and shook his hand, saying, and "Welcome back, Harry Potter!" Still others came up to him with wide, unbelieving eyes and said, " James? James Potter? Is it really you?" To this, Harry would say, " No, I'm his son."  
  
As Harry walked past every home, every shop, he remembered it as though he had known of it all along. He vaguely remembered having many dreams of this town but forgetting them when he woke. Harry somehow knew the way to his home. As he passed one house, the occupant ran up to him.  
  
" James? Is that you?" The man said in disbelief. He then noticed Harry's scar. " No, no it cannot be! Harry Potter! I remember you when you were a little baby, barely a year old! Welcome back! The last time I saw you. it was a month before You know Who came."  
  
" Please, call him Voldemort. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." Suddenly, Harry recognized the man. " You're, you're Mundungus Fletcher! You used to baby sit me!"  
  
The man shed a tear. " Yes, yes I did. I heard of what happened with the Tri Wizard Tournament this year. I didn't believe any of those articles by Rita Skeeter, I'll have you know. That woman is a liar."  
  
" Yes. She just wanted to get my friends and me in trouble."  
  
" So, why are you here today?"  
  
" Well, Professor Dumbledore says that I am receiving special powers now that I am 15, and he says that my parents owned a phoenix. I am coming to get him."  
  
" Ah, Phoebe. I remember her. Sometimes I can hear her singing her eerie song at night. I wish I owned a phoenix. Anyway, nice to see you, Harry. If you ever need anything, you can come to me." Poor Boy. He's been through so much. I heard about everything from Dumbledore when he contacted me for the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
" Er. one of my new powers is to read thoughts. I .er. accidentally heard what you just said."  
  
The man looked slightly embarrassed. " Well, please don't ask me to explain the Order, Dumbledore instructed not to tell anyone. But you will find out soon enough. By the way, I have one question for you, Harry. Your parents knew you were going to be a quidditch player. I was wondering."  
  
Harry smiled. " I am a Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."  
  
" Wow! Well, I'll see you later, Harry."  
  
" Bye, Mr. Fletcher." Harry went on to his house. Suddenly, he heard eerie music that warmed his heart. He knew it was phoenix song. For some reason, Harry called, "Phoebe! Phoebe! It's Harry" Harry didn't know why he did it, but when he said it, instead of speaking human, he spoke in the same eerie song. He tried again. " Phoebe?" this was also in song. Then, he heard a bird from far away call. " Harry? Harry Potter?" Harry laughed. He could talk to phoenixes. This was one of his new powers. " Yes! I am coming!"  
  
Harry went down the road when he saw a small house that looked like there was a small fire there many years ago. The grass was overgrown with weeds, the front door was holding on by the hinges, and only half of the house was still standing. A dark and almost entirely black cloud hung over that house. Sirius and Dumbledore were standing by the gate, staring at it. Harry came over to them.  
  
" Professor, you forgot to mention another power I have. I can talk to phoenixes."  
  
" You what?"  
  
" I heard Phoebe singing, and I called to her. Watch." He turned to the house and said, "Phoebe!" But instead of human, an eerie song escaped his lips. Dumbledore and Sirius looked astounded.  
  
The Phoenix answered him. " Harry! Come here!"  
  
With out another word, Harry walked to the gate. He opened it easily. Harry didn't know that no one, wizard or muggle, had been able to open the gate since the fateful night. An invisible force of love protected the house and no one else could enter.  
  
Harry proceeded to the door. It squeaked as he opened it. He took a deep breath and stepped inside. Instantly, memories of his childhood flooded back to his mind. As he entered the family room, he remembered playing with quidditch balls with his father. He also remembered something else.  
  
* Flashback*  
  
Lily was sitting on the couch. Harry was sitting on James's lap.  
  
" Try to get him to speak, James! Harry! Har-ry! Say, Lily!"  
  
" No, don't listen to your mother! Say James! Or Quidditch. Say James is the best Chaser in the world!" But Harry just looked at the both of them. He looked like he was debating over what he should actually tell them. And as the 15-year-old Harry watched this scene as though he were there, (which he was) he could read the baby's thoughts.  
  
What should I tell them? Baby Harry was thinking. Saying James or Lily is so boring. And suddenly, it came to the baby's head exactly what to say, and the baby knew these would be the greatest first words ever.  
  
"ONE DAY SOON, THE DARK ONE WILL COME LOOKING FOR THE LIGHT BECAUSE OF A TRAITOROUS FRIEND. THE STAG AND FLOWER WILL DIE, BUT THE CHILD OF LIGHT WILL LIVE ON. THE CHILD WILL WAIT MANY YEARS BEFORE HE IS BROUGHT BACK INTO THE MAGICAL WORLD, AND THROUGHOUT HIS SCHOOLING, HE WILL DEFEAT DARK SEVERAL TIMES, EVEN BECOME FORCED TO BRING THE DARK ONE BACK TO POWER. AFTER MANY YEARS OF BATTLE, THE CHILD OF LIGHT WILL DEFEAT THE DARK ONE AND THE DARK ONE WILL BE GONE FOREVER. LIGHT WILL ALWAYS TRIUMPH OVER DARK!" Harry said.  
  
Lily and James sat there for a whole minute, staring at their baby boy who just prophesized their deaths, and Voldemort's rebirth and death. Then the two parents looked at each other.  
  
" He's your son" James said.  
  
" James, this is no time to joke. His first words were a bloody prophecy! What do we do?"  
  
" Write to Dumbledore, of course!" Older Harry went back to baby Harry's thoughts.  
  
Er. why did I say that? I think I said too much. This could alter the future. What do I do? Now, they will change secret keepers, from Peter back to Sirius, and Voldemort won't be stopped. This is bad. There is only one thing I can do. Harry started to cry. His wailing brought both parents' attention to him. When they both were looking at him, he chanted, "Obliviate!" Instantly, memories of that incident were wiped clear.  
  
" Come on, Harry, say, James."  
  
" No, say Lily!"  
  
Uhh! I just said a prophecy, then wiped their memories, and they go back to this! Fine, I'll just say, " Padfoot! Padfoot! Padfoot!" Harry's parents laughed.  
  
" He's your son!" Lily said.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Harry was amazed. He just remembered as thought it were yesterday that his first words were a prophecy of his parents' and Voldemort's death, and his resurrection. And then, he preformed wandless magic to oblivate his parents' memories. What would have happened if he hadn't obliviate their memories? Would they still be alive? Would many more people be dead because Voldemort wasn't stopped? Harry decided not to dwell on things.  
  
Again, he heard phoenix call. He followed the bird's song, and found himself walking across a room with ash all over. Suddenly, Harry didn't want to be in here. He closed his eyes and stopped walking. Again, he saw into the past. 


	4. Home and Memories Part 2

A/N: I would like to thank Brion for reviewing. I will update as much as possible  
  
And here's Chapter four: Home and Memories Part 2  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James Potter screamed at his wife. When he heard them close the door and stumbled into the next room, he whispered. " I love you, Harry. You too Lily. I'll miss you both."  
  
The door burst open with a spray of red light. James braced himself, wand ready, and watched Voldemort come into the room.  
  
" You may kill me, Tom Riddle, but you will never kill my son!"  
  
A high-pitched cackle came from Voldemort. " You really think that I won't kill poor Harry? How arrogant are you? I have come for him, and you can't stop me!"  
  
James chose his last words wisely. " Light will always triumph over Dark!"  
  
Voldemort laughed and said, " Avada Kedavra!" James fell to the ground. His life was gone. His face was proud. His eyes were staring coldly at Voldemort; as though he were saying "Don't you dare go after Lily". Voldemort didn't seem to notice, and he went to the next room, where he was to meet his downfall in a baby boy.  
  
**  
  
Harry looked around the room. Everything was burnt to ash. This room was half exposed to the sky. And as he looked around the room, he saw the largest pile of ash and burns was in the center of the floor, right where he was standing. He must have walked there during the flashback. He could feel the curse right where he was standing. It was very heavy, and the air at that spot was hard to breath. He went on, into the next room where Harry knew exactly what he would see.  
  
**  
  
Lily rushed into Harry's room, the baby in her arms, and shut the door. She could hear Voldemort laughing. Then, she noticed that Phoebe, her phoenix, was sitting on her perch, and singing to Harry. Harry opened his mouth, and surprisingly, sang back. Lily was amazed. Her baby could talk to phoenixes.  
  
" Love charm! Love charm!" Harry said to her. Lily knew what he meant. The charm, which she was to give to Harry that would protect him as long as she died for him. She took out her wand and whispered, " I love Harry, Protectius Affectionus."  
  
The only problem was that Harry had to say a part of the incantation also, and it had to be out of true love, which means she couldn't tell him what to say. Lily didn't know if Harry understood this. Apparently, he did.  
  
" I love Lily, Protectius Affectionus finite!" Lily heard footsteps. Voldemort was coming. James was dead. Lily ran to the fireplace and tried to grab some Floo powder, but it was too late. The door burst open. A high- pitched cackle. Phoebe flew over to Lily's shoulder and sang.  
  
" Phoebe say 'I love you'" Baby Harry told his mom. " I love." Harry never got to finish his sentence. Voldemort had come for Harry. Phoebe went to Harry's shoulder. Lily jumped in front of Harry.  
  
" Stand aside, you silly girl!"  
  
" Not Harry, Please, I'll do anything. take me instead" Voldemort raised his wand and muttered the curse that left Harry's mother falling to the ground, screaming.  
  
Baby Harry sobbed. " Mommy!" Voldemort turned to Harry.  
  
" Avada Kedavra!" The blinding green light left his wand and traveled to Harry's forehead, making a fast, rushing sound. Harry looked focused and determined. He locked his eyes on the jet of green light shooting out of Voldemort's want toward him, and he concentrated on it. Then, miraculously, it slowed down.  
  
Harry muttered, " Light conquradoro Dark defeato affectiones!" The spell hit Harry's forehead, but rebounded, striking Voldemort instead. When the spell touched his protected skin, there were both green and black lights shooting from it. The black lights were the powers that Voldemort transferred to the baby, including Parseltoung. The exact point where the spell refracted off of Harry was jagged, and it left a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He knew that it would be there forever, until he finally defeated Voldemort. At the moment, the scar was flooding with pain, but Harry had extraordinary powers, so it did not pain him much.  
  
When the curse hit him, Voldemort let out a scream of pain, and his body dissolved. Harry spat at the ashes of the Dark Lord. The body was gone, but the spirit hung in the air. Suddenly, Harry shouted to the aurora of evil still lurking in the room, " Go away. The phoenix will always defeat the serpent!" The evil stayed in the air.  
  
Harry murmured a spell. The wandless magic made the spirit disappear. Phoebe sang loudly, and flew over to Lily's ashes. " Shedding a tear will not save Lily, Phoebe." Harry said in Phoenix. The bird gazed at him sadly. " Harry Potter, you must leave here. Dumbledore will send someone to get you. I, as you know, must stay here and protect Lily Evan's spirit."  
  
Baby Harry nodded. He knew that he would have to leave the phoenix, but she was his best friend. Harry felt like he had lost everything now. His parents, his home, and his companion.  
  
The Phoenix, reading the boy's thoughts, said, " This is for the best, Harry Potter. Someday, we will meet again. Always remember that I will be waiting for you here. Come and get me someday."  
  
" I will" Harry promised.  
  
" You know what you have to do." Harry nodded. He knew that he had to perform a memory charm on himself, to forget most everything. This charm would be removed automatically when he turned 15. When he was of age, the extraordinary powers would return. He was only to leave small memories of the blinding green light. He had to forget that he lived in the magical world.  
  
" Good-by, Phoebe Phoenix." The bird smiled. That was Harry's favorite name for her.  
  
" Good-by, Harry Potter. We will meet again." She flew over to him and sat on his shoulder. All they had to do to perform the spell was for Harry to say the words, and for Phoebe to kiss his lightning bolt scar. Harry smiled at her, and said, " Priori Finite Fifteen Abilito Obliviate!" Those were the last words he spoke for a year.  
  
Phoebe smiled sadly to Harry, and kissed his scar. Immeadtly, a rushing sound was heard, and a miniature explosion occurred. Gold lights flew from Harry's body. The room was too bright to see anything for a while. Even Phoebe had to shield her eyes with a wing.  
  
When the gold dimmed, Harry James Potter, a baby boy who had enormous powers a moment ago, who had just temporarily defeated the evilest, Darkest wizard to ever be born, a boy who was to be famous the rest of life, called the boy-who-lived, and not to mention an orphan, sat crying on the floor in his destroyed room, in front of the smoldering ashes of his dead mum.  
  
* End flashback*  
  
Tears trickled down the face of Harry Potter. He remembered everything about that night. He remembered the exact spot where he sat, where his mum sat, right before she died. He noticed Phoebe sitting on her perch, exactly where she had sat that fateful night, before Harry and his mum had rushed in. For a moment, Harry's sadness was forgotten as he rushed to his old friend.  
  
" Phoebe!"  
  
" Harry Potter! I have missed you so much!" Harry stroked her wing. " Phoebe Phoenix." Harry's memory was coming back fully.  
  
" You remember. You used to call me that.. When you were a baby."  
  
" Phoebe, have you been here all these years?" Harry sang.  
  
" It was my duty, until the spirit of my companion were officially at rest. After the funeral, I had to stay. You had to come looking for me."  
  
" I am sorry. I . I forgot about you." Harry felt really bad. How could he have forgotten his childhood friend?  
  
" You had to, Harry Potter. You had to put the memory charm on yourself. Do you remember everything of that night now?"  
  
" Yes. The moment I walked in the house, memories flooded back to me. It's really strange. It's also kind of strange that I can talk to phoenixes. No offence."  
  
Phoebe smiled. " None taken. It must be strange to you; you're the only one on the planet that can do it. You see, only one who has a soul so pure, that there is not evil inside their hearts can do it. Not to mention, you have to have the family trait. Otherwise, Albus Dumbledore would be able to talk to Fawks." If a phoenix could blush, Phoebe would have been doing just that at the mention of Fawks.  
  
Harry's mind connected. " That's right, you liked Fawks, didn't you?"  
  
" Er. yes.anyway, back to what I was saying, you are the only one other than Merlin and Godric Gryffindor himself who could talk to phoenixes. Both of them are your ancestors. Gryffindor received the gift from Merlin. But you can only talk like a phoenix if you are looking at one."  
  
Harry sighed. As amazing as this news was to him, he found it quite tiring to be so special sometimes. Why did it always have to be him?  
  
Phoebe smiled at him knowingly. " It is always you, Harry, because you are so special, not that it makes you special."  
  
" Can you. I mean.?"  
  
" Yes, Phoenixes can read minds sometimes. Actually, we mainly read emotions. We can only read simple thoughts, but we are excellent at deciphering your emotions. But, Harry, I must ask you a question."  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" May I be your phoenix and loyal companion?"  
  
" Of course! I didn't know you had to ask."  
  
Phoebe looked like she had just received the treat of her life, and she bowed to her new master.  
  
" It is a great honor to be serving someone as pure, kind, and powerful as you, Harry Potter. Hedwig the Owl is very lucky."  
  
Harry blushed, but then remembered to bow. He took a few steps back to bow." My pleasure. Please don't tell Hedwig this, but I have always wanted a phoenix, ever since I have met Fawks. But you don't have to be so formal to me."  
  
Phoebe smiled and blushed again. " Of course."  
  
" But, you will me more like a friend to be, than a servant. You have been my friend all my life."  
  
Phoebe looked around the room suddenly. " Harry Potter, look! You are standing upon the spot of your mother's ashes!"  
  
Indeed he was. Where he was standing, there was a charred mark on the carpet. But the spot didn't feel charred at all. All he felt was love, protection. he knew that nothing could hurt him if he stood there. All of a sudden, the room began to change. The blackened spots that were reminders of that night became bright. All around Harry, gold light spread, and soon he was engulfed and protected by it. It was blinding. Harry recognized it as the same light that had left his body so many years ago. And now, all of his powers were returning. When the gold had been fully absorbed in his body, he felt warm, loved, and protected. It was the happiest feeling ever.  
  
" All of the powers you cast away with your memory that night have returned. You had it so that some would return the second you turned 15, but most would arrive the moment you stood at your mother's dying spot."  
  
Harry just stood there, silent for a while. Now he could remember everything that happened at this house since the Potter family moved in. He remembered the Marauder's visits, his real first ride on a broomstick, his first Christmas.  
  
" We should be going, Harry Potter. Padfoot and Dumbledore are waiting"  
  
Harry nodded. " We will come back to the house someday. You and I will come back here and live here. But, let's go to Hogwarts for now." Phoebe flew to his shoulder and he walked out of the house, without looking back. But silently he thought,  
  
I'll be back, mum, dad.  
  
Harry shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight. It seemed that the moment he entered the house, the dark cloud lifted and disappeared, and the house was now hot with sunshine.  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore were standing across the street, where there were two headstones in a small patch of grass. On the headstones were the inscriptions:  
  
James Potter  
  
Stag of the Flower, Father of the Child of Light  
  
Do not stand at my grave and weep. I am not here. I do not sleep.  
  
Lily Evans Potter  
  
Flower of the Stag, Mother of the Child of Light  
  
Do not stand at my grave and cry. I am not there. I did not die.  
  
And next to his parent's graves was a slightly smaller stone.  
  
Harold James Potter  
  
Child Of Light  
  
The Phoenix Will Always Rise From Burnt Ashes  
  
Dumbledore noticed Harry's presence and told him, " All of the muggles thought you were dead. They erected this stone for you. If a wizard told them you were alive, they would have to explain everything, and so we told them you had died too." Harry again noticed a tear in his eye, along with Sirius, as they gazed on his parent's graves.  
  
Phoebe sang softly in respect for the dead. Harry joined in with her, whispering. Finally Dumbledore cleared his throat and announced, " We should return to Hogwarts." Harry and Sirius nodded. The three humans walked in silence, except for the soft song of Phoebe.  
  
Sirius finally asked, " So, Harry. do you want to talk about what. what happened in . your house?"  
  
Harry sighed. He would have to anyway. He might as well get it off of his chest.  
  
" Well, I went inside, and I instantly recalled memories of. everything. including making a prophecy as my first words, then obliviate my parents so the future wouldn't be changed, and of course, I remembered. that night."  
  
Sirius gripped Harry's unoccupied shoulder. Dumbledore looked like he was debating asking a question. Finally, he asked, " Would. would you like to tell us exactly what happened that night, Harry?"  
  
Harry sighed. He could tell this was one question that was bothering Dumbledore for many years. He wanted to know exactly what happened. " Well, to sum it up, my dad told my mum to run and take me. She ran into my bedroom. He stood up to Voldemort. His last words were the last words of my first prophecy, thought I don't think he remembered that. 'Light will always triumph over Dark' . then, Voldemort went to my room. I was talking to Phoebe, who wanted me to tell my mother she loved her. and I did. Then I told my mom to perform the spell that protected me. She did. just in time. Voldemort burst open the door, and. killed my mum. Then, he tried to kill me. When I saw the memory, I saw myself concentrating really hard. I said a spell that rebound the curse. onto him. Phoebe sat on my shoulder while he died." At this point, as Phoebe could understand the gist of what he was saying, she shivered. " It looked. painful. There's no real way to describe it. and then, I talked to Phoebe, who said that she had to stay and guard my mom's soul. And then she and I preformed the spell that would rid me of my memory and my powers until I was 15. I said the words, and she kissed my scar. And then. gold light blinded both of us, and suddenly, everything I had was.was gone."  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore looked sadly at the Child of Light. Thought you could hardly call him a child anymore. He had the burden of the world resting on his shoulders, and he was born to protect the Light side. It was his destiny. But what would happen when he did?  
  
" Anyway," He said to break the uncomfortable silence. "When I met with Phoebe, she asked if I could be her companion, and of course I agreed. she was my best friend when I was one, and she told me I had the power of talking to Phoenixes from Merlin and Gryffindor themselves. They never told anyone of their power, though, .. It was a secret. and because I am the heir of both of them, one from each of my parents, I was the first one to have the gift in 1000 years. It is ok for me to have a phoenix at Hogwarts, right, professor?"  
  
" Yes, Harry, but you must know, Phoenixes are. shall I say, protective, and they tend to want to follow you or guard you. You will have to tell Phoebe that you must go to your classes alone. And, if you are in trouble, or if anyone who is loyal to you is in trouble, she will be there to help them. but I'm sure you know that." Dumbledore said with a smile. Harry knew that he was talking about the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
" I'm sure she understands that I have to go to classes. I have known her all of my life, so she already knows practically everything about me." Harry smiled for the first time since he left the house.  
  
" Harry," Sirius said, "I am sorry for having you make you go to your house. It must have been hard." " That's ok, Sirius. I wanted to go. And someday, I will return. Someday, Phoebe and I will live there."  
  
All three of them smiled. Phoebe hooted. " Professor Dumbledore, will.er. will Hedwig be jealous?"  
  
" Ah, well, she may be at first, but if you have her carry your mail most of the time, she will over come it."  
  
Harry said something to Phoebe, who nodded her head. " It's ok with Phoebe. She understands. You know. this is really weird, talking to her." They laughed. Phoebe had a very confused look on her face.  
  
After walking a while in silence, Dumbledore asked another question cautiously. "Harry. do you remember what the spell was that you used to deflect Voldemort's spell?"  
  
Harry seemed to be in deep thought. " Well, my mum and I each had to say, 'Protectius Affectionus', and then when Voldemort hit me with the curse, I said 'Light conquradoro Dark defeato affectiones'. I don't know how I knew."  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful. When the three of them reached the fireplace where they were going to Floo to Hogwarts, they all were silent and deep in thought. Phoebe told Harry that she would prefer to fly to Hogwarts, and took off.  
  
When they reached the castle, no one spoke for a while. No one knew what to say. At last, Harry announced that he was going to bed. He went to his dormitory, and found Phoebe there. Hedwig looked slightly envious. Harry bid both of them good night, and Phoebe explained everything to the snowy owl as Harry slept. 


	5. A new Marauder, an animagus, and a prank...

A/N: To my two other reviewers:  
  
Shdurrani: * blushes* thanks! I'm silly in the mornings too! ;)  
  
Keronshara: Thanks! I would love some chocolate! Alright, I'll tell you this much: Two Marauders get to prank Snape! Then, they read some from the Marauders book (in the next chapter) and Harry talkes to his dad (sort of)  
  
Thank you, and here's the moment you've all been waiting for: the one, the only: ChApTEr 5!  
  
Chapter 5: A new Marauder, an animagus, and a prank on Snape!  
  
In his office, Dumbledore and Sirius talked, mostly about Harry.  
  
" Do you think he will be ok, Dumbledore?"  
  
" Yes. Don't bother him much tomorrow. Try reading the Marauders Book with him."  
  
" Er. I'm not so sure that that would be a good idea."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Well, in some parts of the book. we.er. made it so that you could see or hear us. All of us."  
  
" I am sure he would love to hear his parents. Is Lily in there too?"  
  
" Yes. Dumbledore, I have a question. Does Harry have the Marauder's Map?"  
  
" The what?"  
  
" The Map of Hogwarts that we made in our 5th year. It shows secret passages and where people are. Invisibility Cloaks don't fool it."  
  
" Are you referring to the map that Alaster Moody's imposter borrowed from Harry last year?"  
  
" Er. yeah, that might be it. It was confiscated by Fil- er. Mr. Filch from us in our seventh year. From what Harry has told me, the Weasley Twins stole it back, memorized it, and gave it to Harry in his third year, so he could sneak out to Hogsmeade . you know, because his uncle didn't sign his permission form, and because I was escaped."  
  
Dumbledore thought for a minute, then said, " Let me go retrieve it." He was gone a few minutes, but came back with the map. " Is this it? When we heard Crouch's confession, he mentioned it, but I could never get it to work."  
  
Sirius was looking at the map like a long lost friend. He automatically took out the wand that Dumbledore had bought him and tapped the piece of blank parchment, saying, " I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" Then words appeared.  
  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs proudly present  
The Marauders' Map  
  
The whole castle was displayed. The map showed Sirius, Fawks, and Dumbledore inside his office, Filch prowling around the Forest and Harry and Phoebe in the Gryffindor Dorms. Fawks was watching the two adults. When he saw that Phoebe was in the castle, he let out a hoot of joy.  
  
" I fink ickle Fawksy has seen Phoebe" Dumbledore teased. The phoenix gave him an embarrassed look. He turned to Sirius. " You four made this?"  
  
"Well, Peter hardly helped at all, but yes." Sirius looked embarrassed and sheepish.  
  
" You know, this is really good. Something like this could be useful. I think we need to make another map like this, for the castle."  
  
" That's a good idea!"  
  
" Can you and ' moony' meet together to make another one?"  
  
" Sure! Harry can help too . We wrote down all of our notes in the Book."  
  
" Wonderful! Well, I believe it is time for bed. It has been a long day."  
  
Sirius said good-by, and went to join Harry. When he entered the Dormitory, he said a proper Hello to Phoebe.  
  
" Hi, Phebes, do you remember Padfoot?" Sirius said in a baby voice. Phoebe rolled her eyes, in a look that clearly said, " I'm not a baby, you know," but she sang to Sirius. Sirius looked at Hedwig, who only looked slightly left out. " Hey, Hedwig. How are you? I'm the big black dog that scared Harry many times. The owl's eyes widened. Clearly she remembered him. " Don't worry, I'm not a Grim." He chuckled, and plopped down on the temporary bed that was laid out for him. Dumbledore figured that no one would want a convicted murderer to be sleeping in his bed.  
  
When Harry woke, it was nine o'clock. He noticed that Hedwig was gone, and Phoebe told him that she was receiving a letter. She also said that Hedwig was not envious anymore. He threw some clothes on and rushed to the Great Hall, worrying that he would be late for breakfast. Luckily, Sirius and Dumbledore were still there, but they were the only ones.  
  
There was only one table set up; the other was stacked against the wall. Harry noticed it was the Gryffindor table.  
  
" Hi, Harry! We thought that since there were so few of us, and we were all once Gryffindors, we might as well sit here!" Dumbledore said.  
  
" Who else is in the castle? What if they walk in on Sirius?"  
  
" Don't worry, only Mr. Filch and Professor Snape are still here. Everyone else will arrive in another week. And I have informed Mr. Filch of Sirius. He agreed not to tell anyone, but didn't seem too happy about the news." Dumbledore said.  
  
" I wonder why?" Sirius muttered sarcastically. The three of them laughed. Just then, Hedwig flew in. It was rather odd to see only one owl fly in for the post; during term, there were hundreds of owls arriving during breakfast. Hedwig flew over to Harry, and nipped his finger affectionately.  
  
" Who's it from?" Sirius asked.  
  
" Hermione" Harry answered once he opened it. " She said she wrote a letter to me yesterday, but I didn't get it, because it was addressed to Privet Drive. Hermione got a new owl, so it doesn't really know me yet. Professor, can I tell her everything that went on yesterday?"  
  
Dumbledore studied his face. " If you wish to tell everything."  
  
" Well, most everything. I'll write a letter after breakfast. Hedwig, can you wait for me in the Dormitory?" She hooted, which he assumed meant yes, and flew off.  
  
" So, Harry, what were you planning on doing today, other than writing a letter?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
" Well." But Sirius inturrepted. He leaned over to Harry and whispered something in his ear. Harry smiled mischievously. " Sure."  
  
" Sirius, you haven't been here for a full day yet, and you're already planning a prank?"  
  
But Sirius only smiled like Harry. Dumbledore sighed. " Some things never change. So, who's the victim? Or do I have to ask?"  
  
Sirius smiled at him again, and said, " Whom would you guess?"  
  
Dumbledore pretended to think hard. " Well, my three guesses would be, Professor Snape, the Slytherins in general, or both."  
  
"Try the fir-" Harry started, but Sirius covered his mouth. " Rule number one, don't tell other's what you're going to do."  
  
" Oh." Harry said. Dumbledore laughed. " Alright, just make sure it doesn't do too much damage, ok?"  
  
" Agreed." Sirius and Harry said at the same time. " Just don't tell anyone."  
  
Now it was Dumbledore's turn to wear a mischievous smile. " My lips are sealed."  
  
Harry and Sirius rushed from the table, yelled a quick good by to the Headmaster, and ran to Gryffindor tower.  
  
" Ok, got any suggestions?"  
  
" Turn Snape's hair pink, and leave him a note saying this." Harry wrote something on a piece of parchment. Sirius read, " This is a side affect of abandoning the use of shampoo. If you are in need of a bottle, please owl the I-Am-A-Slimy-Haired-Git-Who-Has-Never-Used-A-Bottle-Of-Shampoo-In-My- Life-But-I-Don't-Even-Have-A-Life company. We will sent you a note saying we don't care about slimy gits who don't have lives. If you get lucky, we will send you some pink boxers to go with the hair."  
  
When Sirius was done reading, there were tears in his eyes. " Where were you 30 years ago? Harry, I am going to make you an official marauder!" Sirius grabbed the Marauders book, and flipped to the page with the oath. He read, " Do you solemnly swear that you will pull pranks on Teachers and Slytherins?"  
  
Through laughter, Harry managed to say, " I do!"  
  
" Do you promise to protect your pranks with your life?"  
  
" I do!"  
  
" Do you promice to try your best to annoy the Slytherins?"  
  
Harry was still laughing. " Of course I do!"  
  
Sirius frowned. " This next rule has been broken! ' Do you promice to stick up for your fellow Marauders, and to give your life for them!' Haha.."  
  
" I do."  
  
" Welcome to the Marauders! Now we can sign your note with, ' The Marauders'. But Harry, you need a nickname! You need to become an animagus!"  
  
" Um, Sirius, something tells me that I already am one. I think it came with the powers. I think. I think I can turn into multiple animals."  
  
" Try to turn into something. like, a dog preferably."  
  
Harry concentrated. He imagined himself as a dog. Suddenly, he felt his whole body change. But instead of a dog, he was a phoenix. A second later, he was a dog. Sirius gasped. Harry then thought of a stag. No sooner had he thought of it, than he was one. When he wanted to become a human again, he turned into a phoenix first. Then Human again.  
  
Sirius stared. Then he went to the fire, threw Floo powder in, and called for Dumbledore. When the Headmaster stepped out of the fireplace, he asked, " Is something wrong?"  
  
Sirius was gasping for breath. " Harry, why don't you explain?"  
  
" Well, sir, Sirius was. er. teaching me to be a marauder," Dumbledore smiled knowingly, " and then he said I need to be an animagus to have a nickname. But .something in my head. told me. that I could become more than one animal. And then I tried it. IT seems that my true form is a phoenix, but I can become any animal I want. To go from human to animal, though, I have to be phoenix first, and from animal to human, I have to go to phoenix."  
  
Harry demonstrated. He went from Human to Phoenix to cat to dog to stag to phoenix to human in less than a minute.  
  
Dumbledore blinked.  
  
Sirius blinked.  
  
Phoebe blinked.  
  
" Harry. this is another first. No one ever has been able to do that. They can only become one animal, unless you undergo transfiguration. but you weren't even holding your wand."  
  
" What do we do?" Sirius seemed to have found his voice again.  
  
" Well, we need a name for this. Let's call you a multi-animagus. But you have a true form, the phoenix. And I must say, Harry, very few have ever been a phoenix. An animagus reflects your personality. Do you realize what this means?"  
  
Harry stared. " I. I have a pure heart?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. " Professor? Can we not tell anyone about this? It would give me an advantage over Voldemort if he didn't know."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry. " Brilliant, Harry! Alright, only we three are to know. Only tell Ron and Hermione. Hermione will most likely figure it out, however." Harry nodded.  
  
" Now, I must go. Thank you for telling me." Dumbledore left through the fire.  
  
" Well, Harry, let's go pull that prank. Actually, this is great! You can sneak anywhere. You can become a fly if you want to, and spy on people!"  
  
" But what about my nickname?"  
  
" Well, how about. you're true form is a phoenix, right, so.. what about ' Ashfeather?'"  
  
" Great!" He signed his nickname on the parchment after Sirius wrote, " Padfoot". Harry offered to carry it to Snape's office as a bird, and then enchant it so that the moment Snape touches it, his hair becomes pink." Alright, but I get to carry the Map as a dog. Snape could be in his office, you know"  
  
" Right." They both changed. Sirius told Harry, (Animagi can talk to other animals or other Animagi, and they can hear humans)  
  
~ If he is in there, hide yourself. He knows me. I will distract him; you put the parchment on his desk. ~  
  
~ Sure thing! ~ * As Albus made his way to Filch's office to ask him about banned candies for password ideas, he saw a large black dog carrying a map and a phoenix carrying a note stealthily walking (and flying) to Snape' office. He quietly laughed. The two Animagi looked at him. He put a finger to his lips. Secretly, Albus always wished that he could play a prank on Serveus. It was way too easy, from what he heard the Marauders say.  
  
Uh, oh. Harry's a Marauder now. We're all in trouble. He will encourage Ronald and Hermione to join, and Sirius will owl them with prank ideas every day. He shook his head.  
  
But, Albus secretly wanted to see what the two were going to do. He turned into his animagus form, a snowy owl that looked a lot like Harry's, and flew in the shadows. The Marauders didn't even notice him.  
  
*  
  
When the Marauders reached his office, the shaggy dog dropped the map and read it.  
  
~ Ok, he's in there, so let me distract him. I'll steal his wand or something, and then you go in. Good luck~  
  
~ You too~ Harry had noticed a snowy owl following them in the shadows. He knew it wasn't Hedwig, she wouldn't fly like that. so he thought, who did he know that would have the personality of an owl. wise, helpful. suddenly, it hit him: Dumbledore. Harry winked at the owl, which looked astonished that he was seen, but the phoenix hid in the corner with him.  
  
~ Hello, Professor. ~  
  
~ Harry! How did you know it was I? What exactly are you going to do? ~  
  
~ Well, who else could have an animagus form who's here at the castle? And Sirius is going to distract Sn. Professor Snape while I put this on his desk~ Harry indicated the parchment. ~When he touches it, it will turn his . never mind. you'll have to see for yourself. ~  
  
The two birds watched the dog run out of the potions office with a wand in his mouth, and a very angry Snape chasing after it, cursing. The birds shook with laughter. If possible, tears would be coming out of their eyes (phoenix tears are only shed for healing)  
  
~ Are you coming? ~ Harry flew into the office, Dumbledore following. The phoenix dropped a piece of parchment on the desk and flew to a corner. The owl, forgetting completely about Filch, joined him.  
  
After a few minutes, a extremely angry Snape burst through the door, carrying a wand that looked soggy with dog slobber. " Bloody Black!" Harry tried to stay silent and not laugh. It was hard.  
  
Snape walked over to his desk and noticed the parchment. He picked it up to read, and suddenly his hair was pink. He read the note to himself and wondered what had happened. Obviously, he felt something, but couldn't see it. Looking in a mirror, he screamed, " Potter! Black!" He ran off to find them.  
  
As soon as he left the room, Harry and Dumbledore turned back into Humans. They both looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Tears rolled down their eyes. Dumbledore lay on his stomach and beat the floor with his fists. Harry banged his head against the wall. It took several minutes for them to finally settle down. Once thy had, Harry said, "Professor, I think you should read the note we gave him" Dumbledore read it and laughed so hard he fell over. When he got up, he grabbed another piece of parchment out of his pocket and wrote something down. Finished, he handed it to Harry, and rolled on the floor laughing his ass off. Harry read the note aloud, for Sirius had just walked in panting.  
  
" Thank you for owling the I-Am-A-Slimy-Haired-Git-Who-Has-Never-Used-A- Bottle-Of-Shampoo-In-My-Life-But-I-Don't-Even-Have-A-Life company. We regret to inform you that we don't care about slimy gits who don't take showers or have lives. However, we felt generous, so we decided to send you a gift to match you hair." All three laughed. Harry had an idea.  
  
" How about I conjure pink boxers with hearts on them to be the only thing that Snape is wearing when he reads the note. And to make sure he reads it, I will have it float." Laughter erupted again. " But hurry, Harry. He's coming soon." Sirius warned. Harry added to the note, " Ashfeather, Padfoot, and Wizewing."  
  
Then he said, " Wingardium Leviosa parchment en recievo pink heart boxers readario!" All three became animals just as Snape was heard down the hall. They tried to hide as well as they could. With out thinking, Harry charmed all three to become invisible just as their victim walked in.  
  
Snape noticed the note and read it without touching it. As soon as he was done, there was a * pop * and suddenly all of his clothes were lying on the floor, and he was wearing nothing but pink boxers with hearts on them.  
  
Unfortunately, Harry didn't put a silencing charm on the Animagi, and they laughed so hard they became human again. They still were invisible, though.  
  
" Potter! Black! I can hear you! Are you under that bloody cloak?" This only made the three laugh harder. If looks could kill, all three would have been dead, when they looked at Snape. He desperately tried many counter- curses, but nothing would make his clothes reappear on him. " Potter! Tell me the counter course, NOW!" Unfortunately for Snape, this made them laugh even harder. But he could hear three people laughing. He looked back at the note. " Ashfeather, Padfoot, and Wizewing?" He read aloud. " Padfoot is Black, but who are the other two? Ashfeather. that sounds like a phoenix. and Wizewing an owl. but who are they?"  
  
Harry whispered to his partners in crime, " Turn back. Let's get out of here." They all became an animal, and Harry wandless lifted the invisibility spell. Snape let out a roar of fury as the two birds flew high above him and the dog ran past him, grabbing his wand.  
  
" Black! Give me my wand! AAAAAAAH!" Thanks to Harry, Snape was floating in midair, but he couldn't move. " Black! Let me down and give me my wand!" The dog shook his head stubbornly. Snape looked at the birds. " And who are YOU?" The birds just smiled at him, and flew in a circle around him, like vultures. " Just wait till I tell Dumbledore. I'll have which ever one of you feathered idiots is Potter expelled!" The animals only laughed harder at this. The birds fell to the ground, almost chocking in laughter, and the dog had fallen to it's back, shaking. Tear fell down its eyes.  
  
Harry thought, Imagine Snape telling this to Dumbledore, when he was also a culprit! And Snape just called his boss a feathered idiot!  
  
When Harry had fallen from the sky to the ground, it lifted the spell that kept Snape in the air, and he rushed to his feet, ran to Sirius, who ran out the door, and lunged for his wand. " I would sooo love to curse you two right now!" * more laughter*  
  
" That's it! I'm going to Dumbledore! You two will be expelled!" * more laughter* As soon as he left the room, they changed back; laughing so hard they had headaches. Harry tried to say, " Let's Apperate to you're office". * Laughter has died down* " But Harry, we can't Apper-ah!" Harry had grabbed Dumbledore's hand and Apperated there in an instant.  
  
" How did."  
  
" I have special powers, remember?"  
  
" Er. right. Ok, he's coming, I can hear him. Try not to laugh, and make it seem like we've been here long."  
  
" Solomum!" Harry cast a solemn charm on the two of them so they wouldn't seem happy.  
  
As the door burst open and Snape entered in only pink boxers, Dumbledore said, " I'm sorry, Harry, but Hermione and Ron- Servus! May I ask why you are wearing-"  
  
" ASK POTTER!" The Headmaster and Harry looked at each other. They couldn't hold it in. They laughed so hard that they fell on the floor.  
  
" POTTER! TAKE THIS SPELL OFF RIGHT NOW! DUMBLEDORE, HAS HE TOLD YOU WHAT HE DID?"  
  
Dumbledore finally stopped laughing and looked at Harry. " Mr. Potter has told me everything. including that you threatened to expel the two birds."  
  
" Which one were you, Potter? And who was the other one?"  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore and burst out laughing again. Just at that moment, Sirius ran in, of course, as a dog. One look at Snape and he was rolling on the floor again.  
  
"POTTER! TAKE THIS BLOODY SPELL OFF!"  
  
"Well, Professor," Harry said innocently, " I don't think it would be wise to take those off." * more laughter* All three were rolling on the floor laughing. What made it even more hilarious was the fact that Snape was blushing and looking utterly embarrassed. This was the first time that either of the three ever saw Snape blush.  
  
" POTTER! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!"  
  
* After many minutes, laughter subsides* " Oh. You mean you want your original clothes on? What about the hair? Do you still want the grease?" *more laughter*  
  
" POTTER! I SWEAR, ."  
  
" Alright, hold still." Harry lifted his hand and his robes were back in place, his hair was black and greasy, and there was no sign of pink boxers with hearts on them. Once he realized everything was black and greasy, he ran out of the office. * Laughter once again, longer than ever*  
  
Finally, " Really, Harry, that was brilliant, but did you have to mention the last bit?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Sirius was still laughing over, " ..'I don't think it would be wise to take them off! HAHAHA! I've never seen Snape blush!"  
  
" Neither have I" Dumbledore admitted.  
  
" Harry, for your first prank, this was bloody brilliant! Where were you 30 years ago? Do you know what we could have done?"  
  
" I must admit, that was one of the best pranks I have ever seen, and I have been here a very long time. Pity the rest of the school wasn't here to witness it!" * laughter* Dumbledore said.  
  
" Yeah, I'll have to tell Fred and George! And Moony!"  
  
Sirius smiled at the mention of a fellow Marauder. " You know, Harry, your father would be proud. Proud that he had such a brilliant prankster of a son!" * laughter. no one could speak for a quarter of an hour*  
  
Finally, Dumbledore stopped. " Well, Harry, I expect you want to write your friends of this, but first, can you not tell anyone that I was involved? I do have a responsibility as headmaster."  
  
" Oh, is that what you call it?" Sirius inturrepted. They all laughed, but only for a minute.  
  
" Anyway, especially don't tell Professor Snape. You know, I've been wanting to do that for years. And I love the name you gave me. Wizewing! How did you come up with that?"  
  
" I don't know. Hey, How about you are a 'Summer Marauder?' You help with pranks during the summer?"  
  
" Sure! Wizewing! And Professor Snape couldn't even tell who was who!"  
  
Finally, through some miracle, the three managed to stop laughing. It took twelve somber spells, three Stupefies, and them not looking at each other to do it, however.  
  
" Well, * ahem * you two should go back to Gryffindor Tower and write. letters."  
  
" Ok, *lau-cough cough* (Harry tried to stop his laughter)"  
  
But, in the Halls, they happened to meet up with someone (guess who).  
  
" Ah, Ladies and Marauders, meet the one, the only, Pink-Boxered Lady-er.I mean Potions Teacher!" Sirius called when they passed him in the Halls. A few minutes later, the potions teacher could be seen chasing a boy and a dog across the grounds of the castle cursing colorfully. 


	6. Another Prank and the Marauders Book

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers again:  
  
Crystal,lily,james and Sirius: Thanks! It was really really fun to write too. I hope you like this chapter. It's not as funny, but still makes me laugh, at least.  
  
Uptight: Ah, KT, do I really have to thank you? Just kidding;) I'm glad you didn't give me a flame like you threatened to in Science class yesterday! But you're right, I do need something better to do with my time. I'm already in the I-Have-No-Life-Club!  
  
Anyway, here's chapter six: Another Prank and the Marauders Book When Harry and Sirius, exhausted but laughing reached the common room, Harry sat down to write a letter to Moony, Hermione, and Ron telling of their " adventure". They only escaped Snape because he didn't know the password that they had set earlier to Gryffindor Tower. It was, " Pink- Boxered Lady".  
  
Dear Moony;  
  
Hi! It's Harry. You'll never guess what Snuffles and I pulled off today. See, Sirius made me a full Marauder today, and my nickname is " Ashfeather". Can you guess my animal?  
  
Anyway, we went to the dungeons, and we gave Snape a note saying, " This is a side affect of abandoning the use of shampoo. If you are in need of a bottle, please owl the I-Am-A-Slimy-Haired-Git-Who-Has-Never-Used-A-Bottle- Of-Shampoo-In-My-Life-But-I-Don't-Even-Have-A-Life company. We will sent you a note saying we don't care about slimy gits who don't have lives. If you get lucky, we will send you some pink boxers to go with the hair." You see, the note turned his hair pink. Later, we gave him another note.  
  
"Thank you for owling the I-Am-A-Slimy-Haired-Git-Who-Has-Never-Used-A- Bottle-Of-Shampoo-In-My-Life-But-I-Don't-Even-Have-A-Life company. We regret to inform you that we don't care about slimy gits who don't take showers or have lives. However, we felt generous, so we decided to send you a gift to match you hair"  
  
With that note, when he was done reading it, a spell made him wear nothing but pink-hearted boxers. Luckily, we escaped his wrath by the refuge of the Gryffindor Common room, and he doesn't know the password. He wouldn't even dare say it, if he did. It's  
  
" Pink-Boxered Lady"  
  
Sirius says Hi.  
  
Harry Potter (Ashfeather) Ps. have you guessed my animal yet?  
  
Ron, and Hermione, if you're there.  
  
How are you? Dumbledore rescued me and I am staying at Hogwarts with Sirius. I now own a phoenix. Her name is Phoebe. Long story, but she was my mum's.  
  
Anyway, Sirius made me an official Marauder, and you two can be too. But my nickname is Ashfire. I bet you can guess what my Animagi is. Actually, I am what we just named a multi Animagi. DON'T TELL ANYONE THOUGH. This could be helpful to me. The phoenix is my true Animagi form, but I can become any animal I want.  
  
Oh! Sirius and I pulled a prank on Snape today. It's a long story, but we gave him rude notes, and turned his hair pink, and make him wear nothing but pink boxers with hearts on them. If you see him around, call him, " Pink Boxered Lady" behind his back.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry mailed the letters, still laughing. " Sirius, for our next prank, we can send him a sweater that says ' Foxy Grandpa'!"  
  
" Kid, you're a genus! Let's go buy one at Diagon Alley. We can charm it to say that."  
  
" In Gryffindor colors!" Harry interrupted.  
  
Two hours later, the charmed package was ready.  
  
" You know, Harry, we must add your pranks to the book. We can start a new chapter for the new marauders. I know Hermione and Ron will want to join. They just have to become Animagi."  
  
Then next day, Dumbledore, Sirius, Harry, and Snape were eating breakfast. Snape was isolated, sitting as far as possible from the Marauders and throwing them evil glares. Suddenly, and owl arrived and landed in front of Snape. He opened the package attached cautiously, but failed to notice Sirius and Harry chocking on their food.  
  
It was the sweater. The moment he opened it, it flew onto him, the words " Foxy Grandpa" flashing in scarlet and gold. Snape tried to yank if off, but was unable to. Then he noticed the note. Reluctantly, he read,  
  
Hey, Foxy Grandpa!  
  
We can't decide which name to call you, Foxy Grandpa or Pink Boxered Lady. Any suggestions?  
  
Hugs and kisses Xoxoxoxoxo  
  
Padfoot and Ashfeather Ps. Wash your hair! Don't you ever bathe?  
  
Snape lunged. Padfoot and Ashfeather ran. Both had turned into their Animagi.  
  
" Ah, so Potter's the phoenix. Who's the other bird?"  
  
The phoenix flew in front of Snape and stuck its tongue out at him. Snape tried to grab it, but couldn't.  
  
" Potter! Black! You are soo dead!" Snape chased them around the castle. They ran to Dumbledore's office. When he saw the three run in, he smiled.  
  
" What seems to be the problem?"  
  
" Those two should be expelled!" The dog and the phoenix stared innocently at Snape. Harry noticed Fawks.  
  
" Harry Potter! What brings you here in animagus form?" Fawks asked.  
  
" Well, Sirius and I sent Snape a sweater and he got mad. Don't know why though."Harry became human again  
  
" What's wrong, Professor? Sirius and I sent you a sweater out of the kindness of our hearts, and then you got mad and chased us!"  
  
" POT-TER! Tell me, who is Wizewing?"  
  
Harry gave him an innocent look. " Whom?"  
  
" That bloody owl you had with you yesterday!"  
  
" Professor, I had a slight case of amnesia yesterday. Can you remind me what happened?"  
  
Snape was oblivious to the fact that Harry was baiting him. " You, Black, and that owl went and turned my hair pink!"  
  
" And?"  
  
" And. nothing more!"  
  
" Serveus, if I am to punish them, they need to have done more than that." Dumbledore said.  
  
" You. you. alright! You. made me wear pink boxers with hearts on them!"  
  
" I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. what was that?"  
  
" YOU MADE ME WEAR PINK BOXERS WITH HEARTS ON THEM!"  
  
" Oh, now I remember! I also remember managing to get that on tape with my ominoculars! See?" Harry pulled out his recording of yesterday's events.  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
" Oops, look at the time! I'm late for. quidditch practice. So sorry, must go." Harry Apperated with a * pop * to the quidditch field, and summoned his broom,  
  
" Oh, no you don't! Dumbledore, do you have any idea who the owl was?"  
  
* Smirking * " Not a clue"  
  
" Well, I'll just. wait a second, did Potter just Apperate on the school grounds?"  
  
" Oh, yes." Dumbledore said as if it were an everyday thing.  
  
" Dumbledore, that's impossible!"  
  
" I know."  
  
Snape blinked, and then ran out of the office, yelling, " NOTHING MAKES SENCE ANYMORE!"  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore stared at each other, then burst out laughing.  
  
Harry meanwhile, had gone back to the Gryffindor Common room, and was talking to Phoebe. " Did you hear of our pranks?"  
  
" Oh, of course!" She smiled. " Shall I say, Ashfeather?"  
  
" So, you haven't seen Fawks yet? He knows you're here. He saw you on the Marauder's Map."  
  
" He did? What did he say?"  
  
" He said, ' Phoebe's here?!'"  
  
" Can I go see him, Harry?"  
  
" Of course!" She flew off. Harry went down for dinner. Dumbledore and Sirius were there.  
  
" Where's Professor Snape?"  
  
" He. er. preferred to dine alone in his office." After laughing, they ate in silence.  
  
" Harry, do you want to read more in the book today?" Sirius asked with a mouthful of sausage.  
  
" Sure!" After breakfast, they retrieved the book and read the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 1. Meet the Marauders.  
  
Welcome to the life of Moony, Wormtail, (Sirius scowled) Padfoot, and Prongs. We will have a brief on each of the Marauders. There is a spell on this chapter so that we can tell you what we have done lately, and what we are doing right now. Please read the part on Prongs first. James! Sorry.  
anyway, here it is.  
  
Moony Hi! I am Moony. My real name is Remus Lupin. I go to Hogwarts, just like the others, and an in my 5th year. I am also a werewolf. Every full moon, I  
go down to the Shrieking Shack to transform. When the other Marauders learned this, they became Animagi too. All of our nicknames have something  
to do with what animal we can become.  
  
Anyway, I am the top student in my classes, I hate Divination, and I. am drastically ugly! Sirius! I. have a booger falling out of my nose! James!  
I. oh, never mind.  
  
Wormtail  
  
I am Wormtail, aka Peter Pettigrew. My animagus form is a rat. I am the one who touches the know under the Whomping Willow when we go to Hogsmeade. I. am fat and ugly! Sirius! Back to the matter at hand. I am especially good at Transfiguration. McGonagall hates me though. don't know why. but, that's  
pretty much it. Yeah, Peter's pretty boring! James!  
  
Padfoot  
  
Hey, what's up? I'm Padfoot, or Sirius Black. You remember that name, now. yeah, someday, you'll be a famous criminal who's going escape Azkaban to  
save my godson and the very name will terrify people! James! Back to my life, which I am sure so many wish they had. *snort* Yeah right, Padfoot!  
I am adored my many females, and I am the most popular kid in school. * Everyone in background is howling with laughter* Sure, Padfoot, sure. I am  
extremely hot, and . very bigheaded! I know. wait a second.?  
  
Prongs  
  
I'm Prongs, or James, or the Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, or the cool kid, or the guy Lil really seems to like for some strange reason. ok! We get the Idea! Er. yeah, anyway, my girlfriend is Lily, I.er. founded the Marauders, I'm a teacher's pet, I get more detentions than Snape has grease on his head, and my animagus form is a Stag. hence the 'Prongs'. I  
am really cool; so don't be afraid if you are blinded by my coolness.  
James! Sorry, Lil. anyway, I get into trouble for sneaking around the castle a whole lot, but I get good grades, and I can usually butter up the professors, so I don't get as many detentions as I really should. I believe  
the current count is 369.  
  
Anyway, you can see us if you really want. Though I don't know why you would want to see James. Hey! Just touch the red dot on the book with the tip of your wand and say the code for the map. If you don't know what that  
is, then you can't see us, and you are snooping, and why would you have this book anyway? I know why, because James is too lazy to put it back in  
the room! Grr. anyway, try it if you know the password.  
  
There was a small red circle on the page. Harry looked up at Sirius. " Go ahead, if you want to, that is. I think." But Harry had already taken out his wand and said, " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" and gently taped the wand with the red dot.  
  
Immeadtly, Harry felt a pull, not unlike the feeling of going back into a memory, like he had done in his second year with Tom Riddle's diary. He knew that the Marauders would not be able to see or hear him, but Sirius would still. A second later, Harry and Sirius found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, 30 years ago. Only, the Marauders were staring at the two from the future, although they couldn't see them.  
  
Pettigrew looked warily at the empty space, and then said, " If you are here right now, you must have been reading the book and you went back in time to come and see us."  
  
" And we are flattered!" Sirius (younger) inturrepted. The older Sirius chuckled. " I remember this!"  
  
James took over. " If you are from the future, you may be future marauders. If you are, then we bestow upon you this book, which will tell you everything you need to know about how to pull pranks, annoy Snape, curse Malfoy, and not get caught."  
  
" Hey, Prongs, we should publish the book. We could call it, " This book, which will tell you everything you need to know about how to pull pranks, annoy Snape, curse Malfoy, and not get caught!"  
  
" Ver-ry Original, Padfoot" Remus muttered.  
  
" Yes, well, anyway, if it is one of us from the future there, then we would like to say, ' Hi! One of us is your younger self."  
  
"Yeah, don't we look really young? Compared to how old you look now, Sirius?"  
  
" Why do you say Sirius, James?"  
  
" Somehow, I just know that Sirius and a friend are going to be watching this, 20, maybe 30 years from now. Sirius and some guy named, . oh, I don't know." James answered.  
  
" Why don't you just ask Trelawney?"  
  
" Ah, the energy forces around my head full of air inform me that it some guy named." Remus said in a misty voice.  
  
" Harry!" Lily Evans bounced down the stairs.  
  
" Harry? Why Harry?" James asked.  
  
" I don't know, I just always liked the name Harry. If I ever have a child, that's what I'll name it."  
  
" Even if it's a girl?" Sirius asked.  
  
Lily smiled mischievously. " Yup!"  
  
James sighed. " Alright, on with the guests from the future. anyway, we can't see you, but you can see us, so you can tell how different we are from the future. in the book, on one of the pages, ."  
  
" One of the pages, Prongs? They'll be sure to find that in a second!" Sirius said.  
  
" Fine, hand me the book, Wormtail. Page. 16, you will be able to talk to us. well, write to us. like on the map, we will respond as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. You'll see. Just write what ever you want." Harry looked up at older Sirius, who was gazing at his younger self and friends. " Do you want to, Harry?"  
  
Harry thought. This would be the only chance in his life to talk to his dad. Did he want to? Of course, this would be very emotional too. " Yes. How do we get-"?  
  
Harry's dad spoke again. "Anyway, if you are from the future, say hi to my son for me, and hi to me too. If you want to get out, just tap your wand and say, Reversio! If not, than you will see the daily life of a marauder."  
  
" Reversio!" Harry said. He silently said goodbye to his dad.  
  
" Good by, Sirius!" James said.  
  
" And Harry!" Lily said. Sirius (future) looked sadly at Harry, who was looking astonished that they had said goodbye to them. Then, he and Harry felt a pull at them, and they returned to the present.  
  
" Well, Harry, I'm.er.going to. go to the library. See you later." Sirius and Harry both knew that Sirius only left so that Harry could be alone with his dad. Harry turned to page 16, which was in the chapter 3, tracking the Marauders. It said:  
  
Ok, we know that everybody loves the Marauders, and we love you too *sniffle*, so now, you can talk to us! Well, ok, Moony, write to us. Just write something on page 17, and we will answer. Oh, but you first have to put the Marauder's password. By now, you should know that. See ya, or write  
ya, later.  
  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
  
On the next page was nothing. Harry immeadtly wrote,  
  
I solemnly swear I am up to no good  
  
As soon as he wrote it, words appeared.  
Mr. Prongs asks :Who is this? Marauder or foe?  
  
Well, neither. You see, I am the son of a marauder. Sirius had me go through all of the promices to become a marauder, so technically, I am one,  
but from the future.  
  
Wormtail replies: Is Sirius your dad?  
  
* Laughs* No, my father is James Potter, or Prongs.  
* silence*  
  
Mr. Prongs asks : Are you really. my son?  
  
Yes.  
  
Mr. Moony says : Cool, James! Who's your mum?  
  
Mr. Padfoot adds : It wouldn't be by any chance Lily Evans, would it?  
  
* Grins* Yup!  
  
Messurs Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! We knew it!  
  
Mr. Prongs asks: So,. son. tell me about. you.  
  
Well, I look extremely like you, I am currently going into the 5th year at  
Hogwarts, and it is summer right now.  
  
Mr. Moony interrupts :I hope you don't have James's mind, too!  
  
Mr. Padfoot adds: What mind?  
  
Well, my potions teacher, whom I'm sure all of you know, Professor Snape, says that I am exactly like you, Dad. "the rules were below perfect Potter!  
He was so bigheaded just because he could play quidditch."  
  
* silence *  
  
Mr. Prongs clarifies : Wait a second, SNAPE is your teacher?  
  
Yes, and he hates me, and he hated you too?  
  
Mr. Padfoot says : hated? What do you mean by that? James didn't save his  
life or something, did he?  
  
Er. no. well, if I tell you, you might get. nevermind. But, yes, he is my  
teacher, and he is really awful to me.  
  
Mr. Moony asks : Where are we right now?  
  
Er.. well, you were my DADA teacher 2 years ago. You left because Snape let everyone know that you were a werewolf. Sirius, you're. an escaped convict.  
You went to Azkaban without a trial for something you didn't do. And.  
  
Mr. Padfoot wants to know : What do they think I did? And what about  
Wormtail and Prongs?  
  
Er. well, they say that you did two things, 1, blast apart a street full of  
muggles killing 13 people, and 2, well, you're not going to like it.  
  
Mr. Padfoot says : But I didn't do it, right?  
  
Yeah, but can I ask something? Does anything I write here. change the past  
or future?  
  
Mr. Moony says : No. We cannot affect the past. We couldn't read what has been written here. All we have done is put some of our personalities into this book, so that we can write to someone. Our real selves don't know what  
is being said.  
  
Oh. Well, I don't know if I should say.  
  
Misters Padfoot and Prongs insist : Tell us! Tell us!  
  
Ok.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
All of the Marauders : Well?  
  
All right. You see, Prongs is dead. Wormtail joined sides with Voldemort  
and killed him. Wormtail was made the secret keeper for the Potters on Padfoot's insistence. So, when Voldemort came and killed my mum and dad,  
everyone thought Sirius had tipped him off. Sirius cornered Wormtail shortly after that, and Wormtail lied, " Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?" And then, Wormtail blast apart the street , turned into a rat, and  
fled down the sewers, making it look like Padfoot had done it. Well, Wormtail caught up with Voldemort, and he helped him come back to power.  
Now he's back, and basically, I am the one who is expected to save the  
Wizarding world of his wrath.  
  
* silence*  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Well?  
  
Mr. Padfoot : Wormtail, you idiot! How could you? Betray James and Lily  
like that? And put the blame on me?  
  
Mr. Prongs asks: Umm. wow! But what do you mean, back to power? He was  
already in power? And what happened to you the night I. died?  
  
Well, because of a spell my mum put one me, and because of my blood, I survived. Voldemort's spell backfired, and he. just existed with out any body or powers. A month ago.he came back, using a potion that includes a  
foe's blood and a servant's flesh. The foe was of course me, and the  
servant Wormtail. He came back, and I just escaped death.  
  
Mr. Moony says : Er..o-k. So, I am a teacher, Sirius is an escaped  
murdered, Wormtail is a traitor, and James is . dead.  
  
That about sums it up.  
  
Mr. Wormtail : Um. I'm going to bed.  
  
Mr. Prongs : Now wait just a second, Peter. I think we need to have a  
little talk.  
  
I'm going to go now. I'll come back later.  
  
Mr. Padfoot: Good idea. Visit us again.  
  
Sure. Bye!  
  
Harry left before his father and Wormtail fought. When he looked up, Phoebe was on his shoulder, looking sadly at the book. " I remember that." She sang. " James used to always talk about it."  
  
Harry stroked Phoebe. "So, Phoebe, how was Fawks?"  
  
She blushed pink. " Er. fine."  
  
" And.?"  
  
" Well, if you must know, it was. very uncomfortable. He said hi, and we talked about the weather and stuff, and. he told me to come by again." Harry smiled in a knowing way.  
  
" I see. You both like each other. It's obvious, you know. How about I just send a letter to Dumbledore and get you to take it to his office."  
  
" No! Please don't! Lily used to say that all the time!" Harry laughed and gave her a loving look. " I won't, Phoebe."  
  
She sang gratefully. " But if Dumbledore sends Fawks here."  
  
" He'd better not!"  
  
" I'll tell him that it would be best if he didn't." Harry turned into a Phoenix. " You know, I like being able to fly, and heal people with tears, and carry heavy loads."  
  
Phoebe laughed. " You haven't had to carry a load yet, have you?"  
  
" No, does it hurt?"  
  
" Quite the contrary! It feels wonderful!" Harry started to say something, but he stopped. He thrashed his wings, and looked like he was in pain. " Harry Potter, what is the matter?" The boy, with some difficulty, turned back to a human, and passed out on the cold floor.  
  
A/N: Oh, No! A cliff hanger! I'm really not that good at writing cliff hangers, am I? Oh, well. Pleeze review, and I'll mention you in the next chapter! 


	7. Three Prophecys, Snape’s hidden feelings...

A/N: I'd like to mention:  
  
Wadeki : Thanks! He can't go back because, well, it would be too sad. Someday, he will, but he couldn't live alone! He's only fifteen after all! But, thanks!  
  
Lily : Thank you! I love getting nice reviews! Harry is ok, don't worry, but he gets a little. angry. Harry gets p.o. at something the nurse says.  
  
Now, Here's the story!  
  
Chapter Seven: Three Prophecys, Snape's hidden feelings (not slash) and Normalcy.  
  
The castle was dark, and it reeked of evil. Harry knew that Voldemort was there. In the middle of the room was a large chair with a thin, white figure sitting there. A Death Eater walked in and bowed to Voldemort, kissing his robes.  
  
" Master, I come with. news."  
  
" Good or bad, Wormtail?"  
  
" Well, b-bad." Voldemort gave him a stare that made the rat shiver.  
  
" And what is this bad news?"  
  
" You see, Harry Potter has escaped from the Dursleys' house. I don't know where he is."  
  
" Fool! How could you have let this happen? Lucky for you, I have an idea that he is at Hogwarts. Now that his birthday has passed, no doubt he has his powers again. And that old fool Dumbledore should have told him of the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
" Master."  
  
" SILENCE! Now, you are to find the Potter boy, and bring him to me. Also, intercept his mail. How is the business with the new Death Eater?"  
  
" Wonderful. He and his father agree to have him join."  
  
" Good. And is the attack on the Hogwarts express organized?"  
  
" Yes, Master. It is all set. Three of us will go and stop the train, kill the students, and find Potter if we haven't yet."  
  
" Excellent. How about the attack of Azkaban?"  
  
" That is planned too. We will break in to Azkaban in three days, take the Dementors, and kill all who are not Death Eaters."  
  
" Wonderful. And Wormtail, one more thing. This is the punishment for not keeping a closer eye on Potter. Crucio!" Wormtail's screams and Voldemort's laugh was the last thing Harry heard.  
  
" Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Did you have a dream?"  
  
" No, a nightmare." Harry said vaguely, sitting up and rubbing his scar. It was bursting with pain. Thick blood seeped from it. As he lowered his hand to look at the blood, he realized that the blood was gold. " Wa-What? Phoebe, get Dumbledore quickly." The phoenix flew off faster than he had ever seen a bird fly. Harry stood there, and tried to remember his dream. Then, he felt magic around him. He realized that Phoebe had cast a spell that aloud him to remember all of his dream. He mentally reminded himself to thank her.  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore ran in, Phoebe flew beside them. " Harry, what is it? Phoebe looked like she wanted me to follow." He then noticed Harry lying on the floor, clutching his scar.  
  
" Did you have a dream?"  
  
" Y-Yes" Harry said shakily. He felt very tired, like he had gone through the Crucio curse too. " Thanks, Phoebe." She flew over to his scar and almost began to cry. " No, Phoebe, not yet. Dumbledore has to see." She nodded and flew to his shoulder.  
  
" I had a dream where I was in Voldemort's castle. Wormtail was there. He told Voldemort that he I escaped, and then Voldemort said that he thought I was a Hogwarts, and something about he Order of the Phoenix. Wormtail was told to intercept my mail. Then they started talking of a new Death Eater, and somehow I know that it's Draco Malfoy. Oh, and there's going to be an attack on the Hogwarts Express. Three of them will kill all of the students and take me. And they are going to break in to Azkaban in three days.  
  
When I woke up, my scar was hurting a lot. I put my hand on it. IT was bleeding, only the blood was gold, not crimson. Why? And what is the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
Dumbledore looked astonished at all of this information. "First thing's first. We must plan for the attacks on the Hogwarts Express and on Azkaban. I suggest that we station many Aurors at Azkaban, and have students Floo here. All except the students who's parents are Death Eaters. And we must not forget the attack on September 21st. Now, about you golden blood. Let me see that." Dumbledore took a scoop of golden blood from Harry's scar. He fingered it gently. " Can you grab me a bit to put in a cup? That's good. Now, I am sorry, Harry, but I am going to have to collect more blood, to see if it is only gold in your scar. Where do you want me to do it?" Harry pointed to his arm, the one that had not been pierced with a dagger last June. Dumbledore took a small pin that he conjured and brought it to Harry's skin. It only hurt a little when Dumbledore created a small wound. Instantly, golden blood seeped out. " Amazing!" Dumbledore muttered.  
  
" Professor, what does this mean?"  
  
" This can mean many things. I am not sure exactly what yet." The three stood in silence for a while. Then,  
  
" Professor? Why do I have gold blood?"  
  
" Most likely because of your new powers, your heritage, and your Animagi form. Phoenixes also have golden blood."  
  
" How about we go down to lun-" Sirius started  
  
" No. Professor, what is the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled sadly. " Ah, I knew you would ask. The Order is a group of people that fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We haven't met ever since." There was more uncomfortable silence.  
  
" Who is in the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
" It consists of Professors Snape, Lupin, Hagrid, McGonagall, myself, and Sirius. No one knows about what happens in the Order, not even Fudge. Tell no one, Harry. I am considering making you a member as well. Would you like that?"  
  
Harry was amazed. " Of course!"  
  
" We have a meeting in four days at 8pm. in the Great Hall. Please attend. Sirius, Moony, and I will be there. Oh, and bring Phoebe with you. Now, what about your scar?"  
  
Harry nodded. That was indeed the next question he was going to ask.  
  
" I suggest you visit Poppy. Sirius, please escort him there. I will visit you later." Harry nodded, and Dumbledore went to his office, no doubt to deliver some owls.  
  
" May I come too?" Phoebe asked.  
  
" Ok." Harry said. Sirius pulled Harry off of the floor, but nearly dropped him. Harry was shaking madly with out something to hold on to.  
  
" Maybe I should just change into a phoenix."  
  
" NO! It is dangerous to change into your animagus form when hurt or bleeding. Sometimes, you can bleed even more. Hold on to me." Harry used Sirius for support, and left for the hospital wing with a worried glance from phoebe. She flew around them, keeping them in check. She told Harry that when the see someone good is hurt, they are supposed to keep them in check until help arrives. Harry thanked her, and asked if she could teach him how to act like a phoenix. If he pretended to me on instead of an Animagi, then he could fool Voldemort if he needed to.  
  
When Harry collapsed on a bed in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey rushed over. "Not you again!" She muttered before taking out a potion to heal his head.  
  
" Had another dream with your scar hurting? Typical." she assumed without looking  
  
" No, Madam Pomfrey, actually. see for your self." She took a glance at his head and froze.  
  
" You. your. your blood is gold. but."  
  
" Is there anything that you can do to stop the bleeding?"  
  
" Well, I do have a potion, but it's for normal people with normal blood." She said, clearly annoyed with him. This was the last straw for Harry. He had been holding this in since June 24th, and he had to let it out. Every day he thought about it, and he wondered what it would be like to not be special. Right now, Harry could feel steam come out his ears.  
  
" Are you saying I'm not NORMAL? Of course I'm not NORMAL, I'm the bloody boy who lived! I can never be normal! My life is already planned, I'm supposed to be some one special who has to defeat Voldemort, and I'll never be normal. Even at school, I'm not NORMAL. In my first year, I had to get over the shock that I was a wizard, the keep Voldemort from finding the stone. In my second year, I had to cope with the fact that everyone in the school thought I was attacking students because I could speak Parseltoung, and one of my best friends was petrified. In my third year, I had to live with the fact that an old family friend turned traitor, a supposedly escaped murderer on the loose, and I let Voldemort's servant live, who eventually brought his master back to power, WHICH IS ALL MY FAULT! But I haven't even mentioned my FOURTH year, when I was mysteriously entered into a tournament by a Death Eater, one of my best friends was jealous of me, I had to face BLOODY DRAGONS, rescue a friend from a lake, and then, if you please, enter a maze that will change my life forever!"  
  
"Because in the maze was none other than that Death Eater who planted everything I need near me! He put imperio on Krum and tried to kill C-C- CEDRIC! But, I saved Cedric, and then we both reached the cup at the same time. He told me to take it, because I helped him, but I told him that he helped me too. He asked what to do. AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID? I TOLD HIM TO TAKE IT WITH ME!"  
  
By now, Harry was screaming and sobbing uncontrollably, and other teachers had come to see what was the matter, hearing his screaming across the castle.  
  
" I PRACTULLY KILLED HIM! I SENT HIM TO HIS DEATH! IF I HADN'T BEEN SO NOBLE AND STUPID." he took a few deep breaths. "And then, Voldemort killed him, and I did nothing. I could have blocked the curse! Then, I would be dead so Voldemort couldn't have my blood to use to come back, and Cedric would be alive.." Harry buried his face in his hands for a second. Then he spoke again.  
  
" But, that didn't happen, because I'm not normal. I'M NOT A NORMAL PERSON. I'M THE BOY WHO LIVED, WHO HAS NO PARENTS, NO PURPOSE IN LIFE EXCEPT TO KILL THIS DARK WIZARD SO THAT THE MAGICAL WORLD CAN REJOICE AND THEN GO BACK TO THEIR UNCOMPLICATED LIVES, NOT CARING ABOUT HARRY POTTER ANYMORE. HE HAS NO USE, JUST AS LONG AS HE DEFEATS VOLDEMORT.  
  
All I've wanted ever since I was. 4, maybe.? .was to have a normal life. then it was without the Dursleys, but now, I wish there was no Voldemort. Every thing we do in this world of magic these days comes down to him and me. Everything. And now, my friends and. almost family. are in danger just because they know me! I'm NOT NORMAL because I know that I have to fight Voldemort in many battles, I'm NOT NORMAL because I know I will have to see many of my friends die, and I'm NOT NORMAL because I know that there will be one final battle that will change the world."  
  
By now, all of the teachers were standing by his bed, astonished and stunned, but most of all guilty. They could never imagine what this fifteen- year-old boy had to live through. And everyone, including Dumbledore at times, expected him to defeat you-know-who. It was just their natural reaction. The moment he walked in that door five years ago, and put on that Hat, they all were thinking the same thing: here is the boy who is going to change the world and defeat the dark lord.  
  
"The fate of the earth rests on my every move. AND HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL? NO ONE EVER CARES! THEY ALL EXPECT ME TO DEFEAT HIM! WHAT IF I CAN'T? Then everyone will just shun me, unlike all of the others that have tried but couldn't, and I'll. I'll. I DON'T KNOW! I haven't even thought about what I am going to do with my life after school, because I seriously doubt that I will survive! I have no future! The fates already have my life planned out for me, written plainly on parchment. IT WAS NOT MY CHOICE TO BE SPECIAL! I DO NOT WANT TO BE SPECIAL!" He started to calm down.  
  
"All I have ever wanted, wished for, dreamed of, was a normal life, with normal people, normal skills, normal surprises, and most of all."  
  
Harry really didn't want to add this last bit in front of all of his teachers, but he felt he had to. He whispered, but everyone could still hear.  
  
" . have parents like every other normal kid. But I can have none of those, because I'm the boy who lived." The last parts had all come out in whispers. And with that, Harry finally voiced the thoughts and feelings that he had felt ever since he was young. The thoughts and feelings that had been building up inside every year, and last June was the final straw, unless you count what Madame Pomfrey had said. She, obviously, had said the wrong thing.  
  
Feeling a little better now that he had said all that, he looked quickly at all of the teachers, who were all staring at him guiltily (including Snape and Dumbledore), and promptly passed out.  
  
** Harry felt woozier than he ever had in his life, even including when he was in the graveyard. He opened his sleepy eyes, and saw the unfocused face of Dumbledore staring at him, as well as McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and a few other teachers. Sirius, Harry noticed, was sitting in a chair in the corner, looking very gloomy.  
  
" Wh-what. what happened?"  
  
Dumbledore studied him. " You don't remember?"  
  
Harry looked at all the teachers. They had looks of sympathy and pity on their faces. Harry hated nothing more than pity (except Voldemort and Death Eaters and Dementors and. never mind. Let's say that he hated a lot of things, and pity was one of them). Realization dawned on his face. When he saw their expressions, he remembered exactly what he said. He frowned.  
  
" Professor, I'm sorry. Madame Pomfrey, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just ."  
  
" No apology needed, Harry. We should be apologizing to you. You were absolutely right." Dumbledore said. Harry could tell that even he didn't know exactly what to say.  
  
" Harry, we're all very sorry. We never really realized what it would be like to live your life. You're only 15, and you don't expect to live to be 18? The whole Wizarding world owes you an apology. And so much more." Then, Dumbledore sat down on Harry's bed and hugged him. Sirius got up and joined them. Soon, all of the teachers except Snape were giving Harry a bear hug. Harry was flinching slightly .  
  
" Harry," Sirius frowned. " When was the last time you have ever remember being hugged?"  
  
" Only once. Mrs. Weasley hugged me on the train home last summer." Harry noticed there were tears in the eyes of every teacher present including Snape, which gave him a shock. Snape caught his eye. Snape had an expression on his face that Harry had never seen him wear. He looked. ashamed? The others noticed Harry and Snape staring at each other.  
  
" Severus." Dumbledore prompted.  
  
He considered everyone for a moment, then sat down on Harry's bed, and hugged him. Harry, once he got over the shock, patted his teacher on the back awkwardly. When Snape finally pulled back, he said,  
  
" I guess. I always assumed that you loved the attention. That you got it everywhere. That you had a perfect life, always a hero to the Wizarding world. I thought that you had no worries, just the fame that you adored, and . I guess. I was.. well,"  
  
" Spit it out, Snape!" Sirius said, but Harry gave him a look that plainly said, give him a minute.  
  
" . All right, jealous. Both you and your dad, I thought, loved the fame that you both got. But I was wrong. I have hated your father for the fame, and for saving my life. I thought I hated you, for similar reasons. You too, Harry, have saved my life, in a way. You see, Voldemort was planning to kill me on November 1st, 1981. If you hadn't stopped him, I would be dead. And that made my hatred for the Potter family grow."  
  
Harry was astonished and frozen as Snape told his story to Harry. Dumbledore was standing by the bed, looking as if he had been waiting for years for Snape to finally say this. The other teachers had the same reaction as Harry.  
  
" But, when you came to school, I grew even more jealous when students and teachers gave you more attention. I remember telling you on the first lesson that fame isn't everything. That was jealousy speaking. But now, when you have just said that all you ever wanted to be is normal, I. I just don't know." Harry heard Snape talking to Harry, only not aloud, but in his head, through thoughts. Harry vaguely remembered Dumbledore telling him this was another power he got, and Snape must have known.  
  
Harry, I don't feel envious at all anymore. No one knows what you have been through, and most of all. you haven't had . parents to talk to. I. I want you to know that.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. I'm. s-s-Sorry. I apologize for all that I have done to make your life miserable.  
  
Harry knew that anyone would be stunned to hear Snape apologize, but for some reason, he was not. He knew in his heart all along that Snape was just a human being, like everyone else, and he had feelings too. Perhaps Harry realized this before anyone else in the school because he could relate somewhat to that. Harry was only human, although others though him to be some kind of hero.  
  
Harry thought to him, apology accepted. I too have been. not so respectable. to you. Snape looked at Harry, clearly surprised and confused.  
  
Really? Harry nodded. Only then did Snape seem to realize that the teachers were watching him oddly. He put his smirk back on, gave a wink that only Harry could see, and grunted. " What?" He asked, almost daring someone to answer.  
  
" Well, Harry, now that you've gotten that all out, I feel that I need to talk to you. From what you've said, I can tell that you feel guilty over Voldemort's rising and Cedric's death." Harry flinched at the name of his former friend. He could feel Dumbledore's eyes seeing right through him, and knew it would be pointless to say no. Instead, he said nothing.  
  
" Harry, I know how you must feel. When ever someone died, I would get an awful guilty feeling, thought I knew it was not my fault."  
  
" But it was my fault!" Harry inturrepted. " If I had let Sirius and Lupin kill Pettigrew, and if I had just taken the Cup by myself."  
  
" . then Cedric would be alive, but angry with you for not sharing the glory, you might not have had the determination to battle Voldemort, you would have sent another person to their death, even though they deserved it, and Sirius and Lupin would have gone to Azkaban. Plus, Fred and George Weasley would not have a joke shop."  
  
" How did you.?"  
  
Dumbledore did not answer. He only smiled. "It is our choices that make us who were are. You have made the wisest choices I have ever seen. Not many would share the glory of the tournament, or let their parent's murderer live. Imagine what would have happened if you hadn't done those things."  
  
" Maybe, but if I hadn't done those things, I would be less like a hero. I don't want to be a hero."  
  
" I know, Harry. But I'm afraid that you cannot help. You are the true description of hero, Harry, though you may not like it. Courage, Bravery, Determination, Loyalty toward Friends."  
  
Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He wished that he were not a hero. Why can't Ron be a hero instead? He would enjoy it much more.  
  
" Harry, I want you to know that I am tremendously proud of you. We all are." McGonagall said, with a meaningful look at Snape. Coming from her, this was high praise to Harry.  
  
Most of the teachers came and hugged him once again, with the exceptions of Snape, and Trelawney. Then all, but those two and Dumbledore left.  
  
Dumbledore leaned in to Harry's ear and whispered, " Harry, you are by far the greatest student I have seen, not to mention the most like Godric Gryffindor himself. Remember that I am very proud of you." Dumbledore said. He then left the Hospital Wing.  
  
Trelawney was next. She reached out to touch his hand (" I See that many more troubling things will come your way!") When she touched his skin, she gasped, and her eyes rolled back in her head, as if in a trance. Harry recognized her as reciting another true prophecy. Only this time, it was an old one that she could sense inside him.  
  
"ONE DAY SOON, THE DARK ONE WILL COME LOOKING FOR THE LIGHT BECAUSE OF A TRAITOROUS FRIEND. THE STAG AND FLOWER WILL DIE, BUT THE CHILD OF LIGHT WILL LIVE ON. THE CHILD WILL WAIT MANY YEARS BEFORE HE IS BROUGHT BACK INTO THE MAGICAL WORLD, AND THROUGHOUT HIS SCHOOLING, HE WILL DEFEAT DARK SEVERAL TIMES, EVEN BECOME FORCED TO BRING THE DARK ONE BACK TO POWER. AFTER MANY YEARS OF BATTLE, THE CHILD OF LIGHT WILL DEFEAT THE DARK ONE AND THE DARK ONE WILL BE GONE FOREVER. LIGHT WILL ALWAYS TRIUMPH OVER DARK IN THE END!"  
  
After reciting this, she came back. Snape and Sirius were staring at her oddly, but Harry knew what she was saying.  
  
" You-your first prophecy! I didn't know you were a Seer!" The Professor shouted.  
  
" Neither did I, until my birthday. Please don't tell anyone, Professor."  
  
" Of course." She agreed, and then left.  
  
Snape was last. He came over to Harry, gave Sirius a look that said, go away, and then whispered:  
  
" Harry, I still feel bad for treating you badly. I promice to lay off in classes, but we both still have a reputation."  
  
Harry smiled. " I understand, professor."  
  
Snape sighed. " Good. I'll lay off, but I'll never forget the pink Boxered incident. You can play pranks on me, as long as I can play pranks on you. Fair?"  
  
Harry grinned. " Fair."  
  
" And, when we're alone, or at least not in class, call me Severus, ok?"  
  
" Er. ok." Harry still felt a little weird hearing Severus and McGonagall call him Harry, let alone call Severus by his name.  
  
" Could. could you do one thing for me, though?"  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" Who was that other owl with you?"  
  
" Well, I'm not sure he wants me to tell you, but I'll tell you this : it wasn't a student."  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows, and then looked worried. " Oh." He laughed, and left. Sirius watched him suspiciously as he walked through the door.  
  
" Harry, I'll always be here if you need to talk to me. If I'm away from the castle, owl me with anything. I know you're under pressure. James used to feel the same way sometimes too, because of the prophe-uh, oh. Never mind." Sirius said quickly, but he had already said too much.  
  
" What Prophecy? Tell me, Sirius!"  
  
He sighed, and then said, " Ok, but don't tell your friends or anyone. Your mother used to be a Half-Seer."  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" It means she can See half of a prophecy. Most of the time that was a bad thing, and we would have to guess what the rest was, but once it was good. In her seventh year she prophesized . I remember the words exactly:  
  
One of the four is a traitor. He will betray the stag and the flower and make all four lives miserable. The betrayed will have a child. The child will revenge his parent's deaths by defeating dark many times. The stag will be important in the death, because he will aid the child of light and become famous. The stag is the one who must make a decision, which the fate of the earth rests upon. The child of light will also have to make an even bigger decision. During the final battle, the spirit of the stag will aid the child of light by.  
  
And that was half. What the other half was, we all guessed, but could never figure out. I have a feeling that it is crucial, though. And James was stressed all the time over the decision that he had to make. From then on, he would always consider what ever he did for a while until he was sure he made the right choice, just in case it was The Decision. We never found out what choice it was, but I assume right now that he did it right. But we know that the first half of the prophecy was right. I only wish I knew the second."  
  
But Harry had suddenly gone ridged. He felt his eyes watch his brain. He felt in a daze, and remembered from somewhere a little more of his mother's prediction.  
  
" DURING THE FINAL BATTLE, THE SPIRIT OF THE STAG WILL AID THE CHILD OF LIGHT BY BANISHING DARKNESS. THE CHILD WILL DIE, BUT IF HE MAKES THE RIGHT CHOICE, HE WILL LIVE AGAIN." Harry felt very dizzy, and fell back onto his bed, unconscious.  
  
" Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" Harry heard his godfather calling him, from what seemed like a distance. He opened his eyes, and his mind went blank.  
  
" What? I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Sirius looked puzzled, then realization dawned on him.  
  
" Harry, tell me the last thing you remember." He said confidently.  
  
Harry stretched his brain, thinking. " Well, you were telling me that my mum made a half prophecy. and that my father was worried. That's all I remember. Why?"  
  
" You just predicted your own death!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Sirius looked serious. " Harry, do you remember lily's prophecy? Well, you just added to it. You finished the sentence that she left unfinished: the stag will aid the child of light by banishing the darkness. The child will die, but if he makes the right choice, he will live again."  
  
" Anything more? What choice?"  
  
" You stopped there. I hope you do make the right choice. Harry, I'm going to tell Dumbledore. Stay here and get rest. It's been a really long day!"  
  
Harry almost laughed. You could say that. He thought.  
  
A few minutes later, Dumbledore and Sirius rushed into the hospital wing.  
  
" Harry, Sirius tells me you just finished a little of Lily's prophecy, and predicted your own death."  
  
Harry nodded. He really just wanted to sleep right now.  
  
" Harry, I know you're tired, but please try something for me. First, clear your mind. Think of nothing. Pretend you're unconscious. With your powers, you can make yourself."  
  
Harry thought of nothing. He pressured his head to go unconscious. It worked. He could hear Dumbledore, but thought of nothing.  
  
" Harry Potter. We must know. What did you say in the prophecy?"  
  
Harry repeated what he had said with out thinking of anything. He was in a sort of trance. He spoke with a droned voice.  
  
" Do you remember anything more?"  
  
Harry stretched his mind again, but couldn't think of anything. " No." He said simply.  
  
Dumbledore took out his wand and woke Harry up. " Sirius, did you ask him to remember anything else?"  
  
Sirius looked at his feet ashamed. " Erm. no."  
  
" Did you ever know to ask when lily did that?"  
  
" No. Why?"  
  
" Because, after someone has a prophecy, but while they're still in a trance, you must ask them these exact questions, exactly like I say:. Etro Perspectivo! Do you remember anything more? What did they look like? How do you know?  
  
Remember to ask those questions, exactly like I said them, and say the spell, Etro Perspectivo. It should get them to tell details of what they just said, and they will explain most of it, as most prophecies are vague, using other names for people or places. I will write this all down for you. Harry, please tell Hermione and Ron to say the same for you. You are regularly going to have prophecies now, mostly in your sleep. If you dream them, it is even better, because you will be able to see the details and remember it."  
  
" Professor, when will I be able to tell when I'm having a scar dream or a prophecy? Won't my scar still hurt if it's about Voldemort?"  
  
" Well, most of your dreams are going to be Death Eater meetings, while the prophecies will be of events, not just meetings. But, yes your scar will still hurt. For a prophecy, though, you will feel very dizzy after it, and you will feel nothing, unlike a dream. Regardless of what it is, please come see me when you have one."  
  
" Of course, Sir." Dumbledore and Sirius left, and Harry fell asleep. 


	8. The Train, a Phoenix, and a lost prophec...

A/N:  
  
Uptight: That wasn't slash! Do you think I should publish it on this site? Thanks for reviewing 50 times! ;)  
  
ChristinaLupin01442 : Thanks, you guys! I wish I were a marauder!  
  
Lady Phoenix Gryffindor: Yup, Dumbledore's a marauder, kind of. I loved writing those pranks! I think I will write some more, only this time Snape gets Harry and friends.  
  
Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 8: The Train, a Phoenix, and a lost prophecy  
  
The next day was the last before September first, and Harry still needed his school stuff. He and Sirius went down to Diagon Alley for an uneventful day. When they got back just in time for dinner, the other teachers were not staring at Harry anymore, which was a relief.  
  
" Ready for classes tomorrow, Harry?"  
  
" Well, to tell you the truth, no. I kind of like it here in the summer." Harry was really dreading the students coming. They would all be pointing at him, saying, " There's the boy who murdered Cedric, and claimed that you- know-who is back, and he did it!"  
  
Harry, I know what you are thinking. Remember, it doesn't matter what other people say or think. You know you didn't lie or do. that. Innocence is what got Sirius out of Azkaban. Dumbledore thought so Harry could hear.  
  
" I know. I'll try to forget them." Harry said aloud. " But, professor, what is going to happen to Sirius?"  
  
" He is going to live in the castle under the third floor trapdoor. I'm sure you're familiar with it." Harry smiled. " You can visit him every Saturday. Sirius will come down to watch Quidditch and other events. He may leave to do things for me, though."  
  
Harry nodded. This was great! He could see his godfather every Sunday! Suddenly, Harry couldn't wait for term to start, so he could see his friends. He didn't care, much, about the other students and what they thought. The Gryffindors would believe him, right?  
  
" Who's going to be the new DADA teacher?"  
  
" Ah, Harry, I can't tell you that yet. He won't be here until the second week of school or so."  
  
" Professor, can I fly with the train and the carriages tomorrow? I want to see Ron and Hermione. I will become a phoenix or an owl or something. I won't tell Ron or Hermione about. pretty much anything." Dumbledore looked thoughtful.  
  
" Alright, as long as you do not transform back to a human. It's best if few people know of this." Harry nodded. Dumbledore announced to all of the teachers and Sirius: " If anyone asks, Harry owns a new phoenix, Phoebe, and there is another phoenix around the castle, Philip, whose owner is confidential." They all nodded, most looking confused. Only Harry, Snape, Dumbledore, and Sirius knew of his multi-animagus forms.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up early and couldn't wait to see his friends. He also wanted to go to the train disguised so that he could hear what others were thinking of him. He went to the Great Hall for breakfast, but few teachers were there. He expected that they were preparing. He found himself with nothing to do until twelve, when he was going to go visit his friends, so he practiced Quidditch with Sirius. Sirius turned out to be a very good beater. He told Harry that he was reserve beater, along with Remus.  
  
At twelve, Harry said goodbye to Sirius, and turned into a phoenix. The transformations he never felt. He took off and flew past Hogwarts, past Hogsmeade, into the countryside. There he found the train steaming along. Harry suddenly remembered in the dream he had that Death Eaters were going to attack the train. He hoped Dumbledore remembered too. He had a feeling that the attack would happen very close to Hogwarts, so they had about two hours to prepare. Harry easily found the compartment that he, Ron and Hermione always sat in, and flew to the window. Ron was talking to Hermione, but Harry couldn't hear their conversation. Ron noticed the bird by the window, and opened it to let Harry in.  
  
Harry was dying to let them know about the attack, and that he was the bird, but he knew he couldn't. He just sang a thanks to Ron, and looked at the two of them.  
  
Ron looked almost no different, but Hermione looked a little taller. Her hair had straitened out some.  
  
" Where did you come from?" Hermione cooed. Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes at her baby talk.  
  
" I wonder if he's Dumbledore's phoenix." Ron said. Harry shook his head.  
  
" He- He understood me!"  
  
" Phoenixes are very smart birds, Ron. I've read about them." Again, both boys rolled their eyes.  
  
" So, birdie, what's your name? Are you Phoebe? Harry's new phoenix?" Again, he shook his head. He lookes like he is smiling because he knows something I don't. Ron thought.  
  
" Nothing's wrong, is it?" The phoenix shook his head to Hermione's question.  
  
" Then why are you here?" If possible, the phoenix looked like it was shrugging its shoulders. Then, Harry remembered the Death Eater's attack, and looked concerned. But all thoughts were lost when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle entered.  
  
" Hey, Mudblood and Weasel. Where's Potter? Whatsamater, scared to come to school?"  
  
" No, he's all ready at Hogwarts, you dolt. Why do you ask? You don't like him, do you?" Hermione said. The phoenix gave her a look that said, What!?  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. " You need a better comeback than that, Mudblood."  
  
" What about you, ferret? You've been calling us Weasel and Mudblood for years. But, I suppose you've been too busy helping your dad and his fellow Death Eaters to bother. Is the Dark Lord satisfied with your father? I wouldn't be. I'm sure the Dark Lord thinks of your family as dog crap."  
  
Malfoy didn't answer. He just pulled out his wand, and prepared to curse them. He never got the chance. Just then, Harry flew up to him and grabbed his wand, then flew to the other side of the compartment. He gave Malfoy a cold look.  
  
" Hey, you stupid bird! Gimmy back my wand!"  
  
Ron and Hermione were laughing. " Well, it looks like you've been outsmarted by a bird, Malfoy!"  
  
The bird flew out of the door to the compartment and dropped Malfoy's wand in the toilet in the next compartment. " Hey!" Malfoy and his cronies ran after the bird.  
  
" You know, I really like that bird." Ron laughed. " I wonder who's he is."  
  
" Well, we'll find out." The bird came back, and flew to Hermione's bag. It seemed to be going through her stuff, looking for something. It grabbed a quill and parchment and flew away, giving Hermione a look that said, I'll give it back.  
  
When the bird returned a few minutes later, there was writing on the parchment. He dropped it and the quill onto Hermione's lap. She read aloud:  
  
Hermione and Ron  
  
Please move into another compartment. They are going to come looking for Harry Potter, and will expect him here. You would be safest in the Slytherin compartment, but you would probably prefer the compartment with Fred and George. Please follow my warning.  
  
Philip  
  
" Are you Philip?" Hermione asked. The bird gave a small, grim smile.  
  
" Who's coming to look for Harry?" Harry rolled his eyes, and opened them wide, to say that it should be obvious. Hermione swatted him.  
  
" Gee, I don't know, Ron? How about the Death Eaters and You-Kno-" but she stopped when the bird called to her, as if saying, " Just say his name!"  
  
" . and V-Voldemort!" the phoenix smiled.  
  
" We'd better move. This bird is smart. Let's find my brothers, and tell them that we had to move because Death Eaters are coming. We'll tell them a little bird told us!" They both laughed and moved.  
  
Harry felt satisfied. He had a feeling that the Death Eaters would come looking for him in that compartment. He decided to hear what others were gossiping about him. He turned into a fly and flew to the next compartment.  
  
Inside were five Hufflepuffs. They were talking about Harry.  
  
" Do you think he really did it?"  
  
" I don't know. he does seem nice."  
  
" Yeah, but didn't you see that article: Harry Potter: Disturbed and Dangerous"  
  
" Yeah, he probably killed Cedric because he was going to beat him to the graveyard, and then made up some story about the Dark Lord."  
  
" But Dumbledore even said that Voldemort killed Cedric!"  
  
" Maybe he tried to cover up Potter, or else Potter would kill him too. Or maybe Potter had him under imperious! I think we should be extra careful around Potter. Don't get him mad."  
  
" Yeah, but when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin, it turns out he wasn't. What if he isn't now either?"  
  
" Oh, come on! If You-Know-Who was really back and the Death Eaters were attacking people, it would be in the papers! Fudge would be preventing it, and calling up Aurors, and stuff! But he hasn't said a word!"  
  
Harry decided he'd had enough. It had been nearly two hours, anyway. He turned into a phoenix, and went into the usual compartment, waiting patiently. After five minutes, because he was a phoenix, he could tell that evil was coming. He sensed them to be approaching. He also tried to sense another pure heart, to know that Dumbledore was there. After a minute of searching, he found him, hiding near a mountain beside the tracks. He decided to warn his friends now.  
  
Harry flew quickly into the compartment with Ron and Hermione and screeched loudly. They watched him, and Hermione whispered, " They must be here. Take out your wands!"  
  
Everyone prepared. Then suddenly, the train shook. They were all thinking that a spell must have bounced off of it. They all then heard an explosion, and could tell the compartment beside them was being searched. A scream of agony, then people running to the door. The phoenix flew to the door, ready, while the others scooted to the other door into the Ravenclaw compartments. The Gryffindors rushed in.  
  
" No time to explain! Get out your wands, and move toward the frond of the train! Death Eaters!" George said to them. They all listened to him, and ran to the front. Hermione and Ron and his brothers stayed back, prepared to fight. After all, Gryffindors are very brave.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry heard the Death Eaters coming, and flew to the door, ready. The door flew open. A hooded figure stood there, and the phoenix charged. He flew right into the Death Eater's face, and distracted it, while he grabbed the wand and snapped it with his beak. Others had come, and the phoenix flew faster than ever, grabbing and snapping wands. Harry could tell which three Death Eaters were there: Malfoy, Wormtail, and Goyle.  
  
The phoenix bit each of their arms, because the touch of the phoenix's tongue on an evil person could take away some of their magic. Just enough so that they were not as powerful as before, and they wouldn't be magic enough to make a proper Patrionous.  
  
The three Death Eaters were helpless with out their wands, and were too distracted by feeling some magic escaping as the bird bit to notice Albus Dumbledore behind them. With one Stupefy, they were knocked to the ground. Dumbledore noticed the phoenix and gave it a grim smile. " Thank you, Philip. I trust you sent the others to other areas of the train." The bird nodded.  
  
" Did you also bite them and snap their wands?" The bird nodded again, as Dumbledore noticed the snapped wood on the ground.  
  
" Well, I suggest you say goodbye to your friends and come back to the castle, Philip. Goodbye." Dumbledore whispered a spell that sent the Death Eaters , still stunned, to the Hogwarts Grounds, and then turned into an owl. He flew off, leaving Harry .  
  
The phoenix flew to his friends, who smiled warmly at him.  
  
" You saved our lives, Philip! But how did you know?" The phoenix only sang a comforting and unearthly song that filled the train. He smiled at all of them and left for Hogwarts.  
  
" Who was that bird? Was he Harry's?"  
  
" I don't know. I just don't know." ** ** Harry reached the Great Hall, turned into a human again, and collapsed as though he were running a mile. He felt very tired. He had noticed the Death Eaters and Dumbledore, and Dumbledore saw him and announced loudly that he was going to call Fudge over. Dumbledore walked in after Harry.  
  
" Harry, all of the students and I owe you thanks. You saved the whole student body! What exactly happened?"  
  
When Harry caught his breath, he began his story.  
  
" So, you snapped their wands and bit them? Very smart. A phoenix is very distracting to a Death Eater for some reason. It was smart of you to move Hermione and Ron. They could have been seriously injured. And, how were. the other students. Did you catch some conversations?"  
  
" Er, yes. The Hufflepuffs were blaming me, and saying that you only announced that Voldemort killed Cedric last year because I had you under imperious, or I would have killed you." He forced a laugh.  
  
Dumbledore rolled his eyes. " Just laugh it off, Harry. You are not to blame. Now, I must call that Fudge git. See if he believes Voldemort is back now, though I still doubt he will. What he needs is a body and a signed note saying: I am Voldemort, and I have come back." Harry laughed for real this time.  
  
Dumbledore went off to Floo Fudge, and Harry was left alone again. He knew that right now, the students would be in the horse drawn carriages, and riding across the grounds. He put a wandless spell on him to stop his out of breathness, and to look bored. When he at last heard the doors of the Great Hall open, he ran to find Hermione and Ron.  
  
" Harry! Did you hear what happened on the train?"  
  
" er, yeah, Dumbledore told me" He hated lying to his friends.  
  
" Who's phoenix was that? Philip, I think his name was?"  
  
" Er, Dumbledore wouldn't tell us. He just said that he was another bird staying in the castle, which reminds me, you have to meet Phoebe!"  
  
" Harry, guess what? We've both been made Prefects! Have you?"  
  
" Yeah. McGonagall gave me my badge this morning. Let's go to the feast, I'm starving after. playing Quidditch all afternoon."  
  
When all had been sorted, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
" Ah, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I must ask that you refrain from using magic in the corridors, and please keep out of the Dark Forest. I must also announce, as I did last year, that Voldemort is back. Last year, Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory." Harry noticed those same Hufflepuff students on the train staring at him coldly.  
  
" I am not saying this because someone is influencing me" Dumbledore said with a smile, watching Harry with the corner of his eye. " It is true. Minister Fudge does not believe it. It was also three of Voldemort's Death Eaters who attacked the train today. No one was hurt, thanks to a certain phoenix and myself." Harry slunk down in his seat, hoping no one was watching him.  
  
" This phoenix, Philip, just saved the lives of everyone on the train. If you happen to see him sometime this year, please thank him. On a lighter note, let the feast begin."  
  
Harry was still watching Dumbledore when the food appeared. Dumbledore sent his thoughts to him.  
  
Sorry, Harry, but I must thank you. You did save everyone. The Headmaster was smiling.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and sent a message to Dumbledore ( he had discovered he could do that earlier if he wanted to ) . Yes, but did you have to announce it to the school? Now everyone knows about him.  
  
Yes, but they don't know who you are. Now eat! You need to. mmm, this chicken looks good.  
  
Harry laughed, and got odd stares from his friends. " Never mind" He said.  
  
" Harry, you've grown a lot over the summer!"  
  
" Well, I. played a lot of Quidditch. You know."  
  
Dumbledore stood up to speak again. " Well, I hope you all have had a fun night. Now, off to bed!"  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry led the first years to Gryffindor Tower. McGonagall told Harry the password with a smile: Phoenix. Harry groaned, and announced it to the Fat Lady.  
  
When all of the first years had been settled, Harry brought Phoebe downstairs to show Hermione and Ron. He had no idea that she would attract so much attention, but everyone crowded around to see her. She hooted in annoyance.  
  
" Harry, can I go back upstairs now? I'm not some toy to google at!" Harry laughed, and brought her up. He went back downstairs and talked to Ron and Hermione about their summers. He couldn't tell them much about his, of course. When Hermione was describing her trip to Bulgaria while Ron scowled, Harry suddenly collapsed. Hermione and Ron jumped, then pulled him up on the sofa. He was still out cold. When Ron tickled and punched him, and Hermione hit him with an unstunner, he was still frozen. Ron pulled his eyelids open, and then gasped. His eyes were rolled back in his head.  
  
After about seven minutes, Harry woke up as though he were fine. Hermione and Ron sighed deeply.  
  
" Go on, Hermione. Where did you go next?" Harry remembered none of the incident, and because his friends didn't know to ask him the questions Dumbledore told Sirius, he recalled nothing.  
  
" Harry, what happened? You were suddenly out cold! You just fell on the floor. Ron and I couldn't do anything to wake you." Because she didn't mention that his eyes rolled back, Harry didn't remember anything.  
  
" No, I'm fine. Really. I don't remember that happening. I think you two must have dozed off." Harry said, and then announced that he was going to bed. Phoebe noticed that he looked dizzy, and asked what happened.  
  
" I don't remember. Ron and Hermione say that I passed out." Phoebe recognized the symptoms, but knew it was too late to get him to remember anything, so she told him to visit Dumbledore in the morning. Harry agreed to, and drifted off to sleep. ** " You fools! How could a simple bird defeat you? You are my Death Eaters!"  
  
" Master,"  
  
" SILENCE! No matter, our attack on Azkaban tomorrow will gain us some allies. I hope that does not fail also. We have lost three Death Eaters because of a stupid bird! Do not fail again!"  
  
Harry woke up, his scar hurting. He remembered this dream. He hurrily took his invisibility cloak and left for Dumbledore's office.  
  
Then , He realized he didn't know the password. Knowing Dumbledore, he took a guess. He didn't think it was a sweet this time.  
  
" Phoenix. Philip.. Death Eaters. Voldemort. ah! Pink Boxered Lady!"  
  
The gargoyle leapt aside, admitting Harry. He ran to the door and pushed it aside.  
  
" Ah, Harry! I had a feeling I would be seeing you tonight. What is it?"  
  
He told Dumbledore of his dream.  
  
" Also, Professor, there's something else. When I got back to the common room after the feast, I talked to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was telling me about her summer, when she stopped. She asked if I was alright, but I was fine. She said that I had passed out cold on the floor, and nothing they could do would wake me up, and I just woke about five minutes later, but I don't remember any of this. I went up to bed, and Phoebe said that I looked dizzy. I told her what happened, and she told me to see you in the morning. What happened?"  
  
Dumbledore looked angry with himself. " Harry, do you remember when you were in the hospital wing, and you didn't remember your prophecy, but then we told you your eyes rolled back."  
  
When he mentioned the eyes, Harry's opened his mouth. " Oh, no, I had a prophecy, didn't I?"  
  
" Yes. I believe you don't remember because they did not mention anything about your eyes rolling back in your head. That must trigger your memory. Plus, they don't know to ask the questions that I told Sirius to."  
  
" Professor, should I tell them? If I have one and they are around, the could help, but what if the info leaks out to Voldemort?"  
  
" I am afraid we must tell them. We could lose too much information if not. Would you wake them and send them to my office now?"  
  
Harry went to get them. He told them that all questions would be answered when they got there.  
  
" Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I must tell you something. Harry is a Seer. He had a prophecy earlier this evening. That is why he didn't remember what happened. Next time he falls unconscious out of the blue, or he looks in a trance and starts to recite words as if they are in code, please try and remember what he says. Also, at the end of his prophecy, but before he is out of his trance, you must ask him these questions exactly as I say and he will give details. Say: Etro Perspectivo! Do you remember anything more? What did they look like? How do you know?  
  
Say those questions and the spell exactly as I said. Then, he will wake up after a while, and bring him strait to me. He will remember what happened if you do the spell. If you miss asking him those questions, then when he wakes up, mention that his eyes rolled back, and that will trigger his memory that he had a prophecy. He will not recall it all, but parts of it. Do you understand?"  
  
They both nodded, too shocked to say anything. " One more thing. Do not tell a single soul of Harry's Sight. The professors know, but not students are to know. This information may fall in to the wrong hands, if you know what I am referring to."  
  
They nodded again. " Harry, did you remember anything?" Hermione asked.  
  
" No, because you didn't mention my eyes. But, I had a dream with my scar hurting, so I came here. It was just Voldemort telling the Death Eaters that they had better not goof on the ." Harry glanced at Dumbledore, mentally asking if he could go on. Dumbledore nodded. " . the attack on Azkaban tomorrow." They gasped.  
  
" Professor, I have a question. Who's bird was Philip? Why was he there? Did you send him to the train?"  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore, who looked at Harry. To Ron and Hermione, It seemed that they were talking to each other with out really speaking.  
  
" I am afraid I cannot tell you that. You will find out soon, though. Remember what to tell Harry when he has a vision. Goodnight!"  
  
All three were silent in the Hall. Then, Ron broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
" So, Harry, what is Trelawney going to say? Now you can predict your own death, you don't need her to do it."  
  
" She already knows, and I already have." Hermione and Ron were both startled.  
  
" You. you prophesized your own death?"  
  
Harry nodded grimly. " This was the prophecy. My mum was a half-seer. I finished a little of her prophecy. Here it is:  
  
One of the four is a traitor. He will betray the stag and the flower and make all four lives miserable. The betrayed will have a child. The child will revenge his parent's deaths by defeating dark many times. The stag will be important in the death, because he will aid the child of light and become famous. The stag is the one who must make a decision, which the fate of the earth rests upon. The child of light will also have to make an even bigger decision. During the final battle, the spirit of the stag will aid the child of light by.  
  
And I added this:  
  
" During the final battle, the spirit of the stag will aid the child of light by banishing darkness. The child will die, but if he makes the right choice, he will live again.  
  
So I will die, but if I do it right, live again. Confusing, huh?"  
  
" You could say that again!"  
  
" If I ever make another prophecy, please don't forget to get the details from me, ok?"  
  
" Don't worry, I've got it all remembered."  
  
The three reached the tower and went off to bed, but none got much sleep. They were all wondering what the vision that they missed was. The boys failed to notice a rat in their dorm. 


	9. Saving a life throught a dream

A/N: To my reviewers:  
  
Shdurrani: Thanks. I will.  
  
Yoshi-Fan 2003: I'll try to update as much as I can, but I've got school.  
  
Uptight: What? * Me*, skip homework? You must be out of your mind, Katie! ;) Ah, but I love cliff hangers! And It was *not!*  
  
TifiMay23: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the code. It took me a while to write.  
  
Narcissa: You got 2 out of 3 guesses right. You're good! I'll update soon.  
  
Keronshara: You know, you're right. I made a mistake. Oh, well. pretend that Wormtail wasn't one of the attackers on the train. Sorry ;)  
  
Katrinis: Thank you! I will have a nice day (  
  
Jess: Thanks. I don't remember how I knew the mirror thing. but when I read the book, I just did. I must have read it somewhere. But I don't really know if that's when they went to school. It was an educated guess. Let's see-in the second book it is Nick's 500th death day, and the cake says 1492, right? So that means that the book took place in 1992, right? Well, Harry was twelve, so he must have been born in 1980. And, most kids' parents are around twenty or thirty when they are born (mine were). So that makes the year somewhere around 1964-1974, I would say.  
  
One more thing before we start the story:  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix comes out in 21 days!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry-anyway, here's chapter 9:  
  
When Harry woke, he groaned and showered, then went down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. They only spoke when McGonagall handed out the schedules.  
  
Harry smiled to himself. He had potions last thing today, and knew it wouldn't be as bad. He and Severus had called a sort of truce on each other. Of course, no one else could know.  
  
Ron then groaned. " Divination with the fraud today!"  
  
" Who's going to be our DADA professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry only shrugged. " Divination this afternoon. I wonder what's going to happen?" Harry really hoped he didn't have a vision in class, but didn't voice his concerns.  
  
The three of them went to their first class, Transfiguration. McGonagall had them turning goblets into owls. She had warned Harry earlier to pretend to not be able to do it, because his powers made every class seem incredibly simple. Right now, he could easily master seventh year material.  
  
Only Hermione was able to produce a flying owl. McGonagall smiled at her, and then at Harry when no one was looking.  
  
After that class, they had CoMC, which was boring because Hagrid had them reading about serpents from books. Then, lunch, and finally, Divination. Harry was dreading this class, but wondering what he was going to do.  
  
" Ah, welcome to another year of Divination. I hope that some of you have been practicing with crystal balls during the break" She said, with a pointed look at Harry.  
  
" Today, we are looking into crystal balls, a little deeper this time, though. Please grab one and take it to your seat."  
  
When everyone got one and Neville dropped his, she went on. " Now, please look inside and tell me what you see" Harry watched as Ron tried to find a shape through the foggy mist, and then Harry realized that no longer could he make up his homework.  
  
He peered into his crystal ball, and felt like his brain was sucked inside. He failed to notice Trelawney watching him. His mind and feelings and emotions were sucked in to the orb, and he knew no more than he was seeing.  
  
There was an old, weathered building on a tiny island. The building radiated off a sense of coldness. It was Azkaban.  
  
The moans of the inhabitance echoed through the tight air, making the place even colder. Then, the bushes rustled. The Death Eaters were there. A voice was whispering to the servants, and then they attacked. All ran forward with their wands out and burst open the door with a spell.  
  
Immediately, chilly air escaped. All moaning stopped in surprise, then there were insane smiled on all of the faces of the prisoners. The hooded figures guarding the cells stood at the door, not moving.  
  
A cold voice hissed to the hooded figures, and they looked at each other, and then nodded. They watched as the Death Eater's leader pointed his wand at the other cells, and all of them burst open. The insane prisoners were free, and they bowed down to the leader and kissed his robes. He cackled an evil laugh that echoed across the island and out to sea.  
  
Then, a prisoner fell, stunned. The leader looked around and saw an Arourer for the side of light stunning his servants. He quickly shot the killing curse at the man. Others came, but they were killed too. Their faces were not visible, but they were enemies to the leader. The leader grabbed a boot out of his cloak, and all of the people and hooded creatures touched him. A second later, they all disappeared.  
  
Harry's eyes rolled back, and he just kept staring into the orb. Ron noticed this, and knew that Harry was seeing something. " Professor! Professor!" He called quietly. He did not want to attract attention. Harry suddenly shook. Ron knew he was done with the vision, and about to come out, but he still had to ask the questions.  
  
"Etro Perspectivo!" the professor had opened her mouth first.  
  
" Death Eaters." Harry droned. " At Azkaban. Voldemort was there too. He told them something, and then they left from behind the bush and attacked. When the door burst open, cold seeped out. The Dementors were asked if they wanted to join, and they agreed. They stood and watched as Voldemort opened every cell, and let everyone free. Then, Arourers came. One stunned a Death Eater, but Voldemort killed him. He killed the others that were there. Then, he had a portkey and the others grabbed him, and they went somewhere."  
  
" Do you remember anything more?"  
  
"No."  
  
" What did they look like?"  
  
" The Death Eaters wore masks that covered their faces. Their wands were always out. Voldemort was the tallest and then thinnest. You could see his red eyes glare through his mask. The Arourer who died had a brown beard and long hair. I didn't see the faces of the others. They just died. The Dementors wore black robes, and I could see their green skin and hands."  
  
" How do you know it was the dark lord? How do you know it was Azkaban?"  
  
" Voldemort. I could recognize those red eyes anywhere. And he had a cold, snake like voice. The place was a small island, where there was only one old building. It felt very cold. The sea surrounding it was rough."  
  
" Very well. Wake up!" she pinched his ear.  
  
" Ouch! What happened?"  
  
This time, Ron got a word in. " Harry, your eyes rolled back into your head." Ron said nothing more, for the whole class was staring at him. Harry's eyes grew wide in understanding, and then quickly explained to his classmates, " Sorry, just. fell asleep."  
  
Trelawney was still watching Harry, looking at him with pity and astonishment. " Go see the Headmaster!" Harry did not need to be told twice. He now remembered all of the dream. When he got to the stone gargoyle, he told the password and ran inside.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. He looked a little surprised when Harry came in.  
  
" Harry! Are you alright?"  
  
" No, Professor. I had a vision in Divination." He explained all of his dream, and told Dumbledore that he thought Trelawney got the details out of him, and that he should ask her.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. " I will ask her. But this is bad news. Now, I don't want to send any arourers, but as that was a vision, somehow, they will die."  
  
Harry looked angry with himself. " Great! Now I'm practically sending important men to their deaths! Because it has to happen, now that I had a vision!"  
  
" Harry, you are not sending anyone to their deaths! If anyone is, I am. I have no choice but to send them there. But, you say that he had long brown hair and a beard?"  
  
" Yes." Suddenly, Harry remembered something he hadn't before. " And. and an earring." Harry thought he knew who it was, but didn't want to believe it.  
  
Dumbledore thought for a moment, then gasped.  
  
" Professor, do you know who it is?"  
  
" Yes. And I believe you know too. Please don't tell his siblings."  
  
" But, that can't be! He's not an arourer!"  
  
" Yes, but it looks like I am going to have to send him out there. Tell me, in your vision, did you see him at all after the curse was thrown?"  
  
" No. Does that mean he could have dodged the curse?"  
  
" Yes, it is possible. I am going to tell him all of your dream, and tell him to dodge the curse. Hopefully, he will live. But don't feel bad, Harry. It isn't your fault."  
  
Harry sighed. Everything was his fault. He didn't express this thought, though. He just said goodbye and went to Gryffindor tower, where all of the Gryffindors were waiting for an explanation. Hermione already knew because Ron told her.  
  
" Harry, what did Dumbledore say?" Ron asked, concerned. Harry was forbidden to tell Ron, and plus, he really didn't want to, when that person was. don't dwell on it! He thought to himself.  
  
" He just confirmed that it was a vision, though I doubt anyone doubted it. Did you tell anyone else except Hermione?"  
  
" No, I made sure of that." Hermione answered for him.  
  
" Harry, do you know who the people that are going to die that you mentioned are?" Harry sighed. He was tired of keeping secrets from his friends.  
  
" I know one of them, but I don't think you want to know. Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone. I'm sorry." It seemed that Dumbledore told him not to tell a lot of stuff.  
  
They understood, and Hermione dropped the subject there, but Ron asked, " Is. is it someone I know?"  
  
Harry sighed and looked at his feet Ron and Hermione could see the pained look in his face.  
  
" Er. you might know them. I do."  
  
Hermione could easily see the discomfort Harry was in, and nudged Ron in the elbows for asking that question.  
  
What little that was left of the day passed without event. When Harry went into his dorm to sleep, he was almost afraid to close his eyes. If he did, the he would see. Harry didn't want to think about it. It was indeed someone Ron knew personally. Harry hoped that he would show his courage and agree to die while fighting, because someway, he had to go.  
  
When Harry finally aloud himself to sleep, he began to dream.  
  
It was post time at the Great Hall. All of the houses were there, awaiting their owls, oblivious to what had happened, and the information they were going to receive. Errol swooped down on Ron, Fred, Ginny, and George.  
  
Before anyone could reach for it, Harry grabbed the owl and the letter attached.  
  
" Before I let any of you read this, I want you to know that I saw it. I saw it happen. It was my vision, and I don't know If he will be ok, but it doesn't look like it. Maybe there is a way.for him to be alive."  
  
" What? Who are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry gulped, and didn't answer for a minute. Then, he whispered, " Bill." Harry watched as the four sets of eyes widened, and then lunged for the paper. Harry was repeatedly praying: please let him live please let him live!  
  
Fred had the paper. Once he read it, he gasped, then dropped it. Harry expected the worst, however.  
  
" HE'S ALIVE! RON, GEORGE, GINNY, HE'S ALIVE" Other students were wondering what Fred was screaming happily about, then they read the paper.  
  
Harry smiled, relived. His eyes turned to Dumbledore, who was watching him with a twinkling smile. Harry could read his thoughts from there. Well done, Harry. If you had not had that vision, he would not have known to jump away.  
  
Harry found himself walking up to Dumbledore. " Sir, there's more to it than that. You see, last night."  
  
Harry's dream or vision, which ever it was, ended, but instead of waking up, he had another.  
  
It was Azkaban again. Harry knew that he was reliving the same vision. or was it the same? So far, everything happened just like he predicted. Then he realized that he knew he was there. This was not a vision. This was really happening right now.  
  
Harry watched as Voldemort broke down the doors, asked the Dementors to join them, and then opened cells. Then, he watched the scene that he wanted, but also didn't want to see, in case anything went wrong.  
  
An Arourer by the name of Bill Weasley stood up to Voldemort. He cursed a Death Eater, and Harry watched as that familiar sick green light jetted toward Bill. Harry somehow knew that Bill would not jump out in time, but he also knew that he could save him. How he knew, he did not know.  
  
Harry found himself pulling out his wand and yelling " Expelliramus!" at Bill. This caused him to be blown backwords, out of reach of Voldemort's spell. Sure, he didn't have his wand, Harry had taken it, but he was safe. Voldemort thought he was dead, because he was blown backword. Harry realized that when he had the vision, he saw Bill being hurled backwords, and falling down, but that was because he had saved him, even though he was dreaming right now, which would have been the future then. Harry's head began to swim in confusion.  
  
The rest of the dream passed like he had predicted, but Harry didn't think about the dream. Had Bill really survived? He hadn't moved through the rest of the dream. Maybe Harry was too late, and the green light had already killed him before Harry had shot his spell. Harry now doubted whether he was living. He hadn't moved.  
  
A swirling mist engulfed Harry, and then he woke up.  
  
" Harry, wake up, we'll be late for breakfast!" Ron called. Harry groaned, and wondered what was going to happen. Fudge couldn't deny Voldemort was back now that he had taken Azkaban. Harry knew he had to tell Dumbledore, but remembered his first dream, and recalled that he told him after Ron knew Bill survived.  
  
The whole breakfast was just as Harry predicted, even though this time, he knew he survived, because Fred told him. Then,  
  
" Sir, there's more to it than that. You see, last night.this may be confusing, but I had two dreams. The first dream was of this morning, I guess it was a vision, and I knew that Charlie had survived. In that dream, the last thing I did was come up here and say there's more to it than that. Then it ended. The second dream was almost exactly like my vision of Azkaban, only this time, I somehow did the disarming spell, which knocked Bill out of the way. I saw him fall, and it looked like he had been hit by Avada, but he wasn't. I guess that in my vision, I saw my self saving him, but it looked like he got hit." Harry said all of this in a mouthful.  
  
Dumbledore was speechless. " You. you cast a spell. in your dream? That's not possible! How did you do that?"  
  
" I don't know, sir. I just did. I think that, since I knew he would survive because I had the dream of breakfast the next day first, I knew I could save his life. I don't really understand it myself."  
  
" Harry, first I must say thank you, for saving Bill's life. You have extraordinary power, even more than I know of, and that was astonishing."  
  
Harry blushed. " Sir, can you not tell Bill that I did that? I. I don't really like. attention."  
  
He smiled. " Always so modest, Harry? But ok, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."  
  
Harry smiled back. Then, he noticed something small moving around Dumbledore's food. It was a beetle. It had antenna, and markings that looked suspiciously like glasses.  
  
" Oh, no! Get her!" Harry said suddenly. Dumbledore looked surprised.  
  
"Who, Harry?" The bug realized that she was found, and flew away, and Harry cursed in his head.  
  
He looked extremely sullen. " That, Professor, was Rita Skeeter in her animagus form. She is an illegal Animagi, and her form is a beetle. That was how she was getting stories on my and my friends last year. Hermione found out what she was doing, and. well."  
  
Dumbledore looked astonished. " Really? What did Hermione do?"  
  
" Well, she.er. imprisoned her in a jar for the summer, and told her to keep her quill to herself. I'm guessing it did no good, since she was spying on us. Now she's going to print the story of how I saved Bill's live, or make it sound like I'm insane, . again."  
  
Dumbledore looked sympathetically at the fifteen-year-old. " I hope she's learned her lesson."  
  
**  
  
After breakfast, the students looked at their schedules  
  
" Oh, no! Potions first thing!" Ron said.  
  
Harry smiled. He knew Snape was really misunderstood. He had a complicated life, just like Harry. Harry would even go so far as to call the two of them friends.  
  
When they entered the room, Snape sneered. When no one was looking, he gave Harry a small smile.  
  
" Today, we will be making the dreamless sleep potion. Open your books to page 374, and begin. If you goof this potion, it will become, not a dreamless sleep, but a sleep with nightmares, so don't mess up!"  
  
Once the class finished grumbling and got to work, Snape went into his office, and only returned when the class was finished.  
  
" Good. Now, who to test it on?."  
  
" How about Potter, Professor?" Malfoy called out gleefully. He fully expected Snape to do this.  
  
Now Severus had a huge dilemma. If he used it on Harry, he knew what kind of dreams he would be having. If he didn't, Malfoy would be sure to tell his father, who would inform Voldemort, and soon Snape would have the Dark Lord asking why he didn't mistreat Potter every chance he got. He had no choice. He knew that Harry had been reading his thoughts, so he apologized to him.  
  
I have to do it. I'm very sorry. It could be brewed right, however.  
  
Snape put on a fake sneer, and said, " What an excellent idea! Potter, come here, and bring your potion! Hurry!" Snape tried to be as mean as possible.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes when no one was looking and brought his potion. He whispered so that no one could hear, " I did it right, though."  
  
He took a large gulp, and instantly fell asleep. Snape waited for a minute until he was sure that Harry had not had a nightmare, then brought him back with an antidote.  
  
" Go back to your seat, Potter." Snape said. He tried to sound disappointed instead of relieved. " Class dismissed. Potter, stay behind."  
  
Harry saw as Ron and Hermione gave him sympathetic smiles, and Draco gave him a sneer. They were expecting Snape to do something awful.  
  
" Yes, Professor?" Snape looked around. Seeing that some were still in the room, he told Harry to come into his office.  
  
" Harry, I'm sorry. You know why I did it."  
  
" Yes, it's ok, Severus."  
  
" Also, I heard about. what you did last night."  
  
Harry sighed. " Does everyone have to know? Rita Skeeter is going to publish it tomorrow, saying that I am lying about saving Ron's brother."  
  
" Maybe, but I know, and you know, and Dumbledore knows, that a word she says isn't true."  
  
" yeah, but then Ron's going to ask questions, and so is his whole family. I'm expecting ten howlers tomorrow. Mind if I don't come down to breakfast?"  
  
" Harry, people would wonder what you were doing. But, you must hurry to get to your next class. Go, Potter." He ended this sentence with a sneer as he stepped out of the office.  
  
" Thank you, Professor." Harry called back. When he met with his friends, he simply told them that Snape thought he had cheated.  
  
Harry found that through the whole day, he could not look Ron in the eye. He knew the reason, of course.  
  
That night, Harry had a nightmare. It wasn't a vision, or something happening right now that Voldemort was doing. It was just a normal nightmare.or was it? 


	10. Mixed Emotions

A/N: I'd like to thank my reviewers  
  
Bdb869: You're right, I made a mistake. Sorry! You're the second one to notice. Just pretend that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle went, and not Wormtail.  
  
Midnightpanther: You're right, Firefeather sounds good too!  
  
Cataclysmic: thanks! Keep reading!  
  
Wadeki: Thanks!  
  
Jess: I will  
  
ChristinaLupin01442: I will try to prank Snape more, but right now, I already have a plan for some. My plot plans are sometimes confusing, though. I will have Harry and Sirius prank him again, and he might just get revenge * hint hint*  
  
Chapter 10. Mixed emotions ( I couldn't think of much of a title for this )  
  
" You take the cup."  
  
" We'll both take it."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Positive."  
  
"Wands out, do you reckon?"  
  
" KILL THE SPARE! KILL THE SPARE! KILL THE SPARE"  
  
Cedric's body fell lifelessly to the ground. Harry ran over. " No! Cedric!" Suddenly, Cedric sprang back to life.  
  
" YOU KILLED ME! YOU TOLD ME TO TAKE THE CUP WITH YOU! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIEND! THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER KILLED A FELLOW CHAMPION TO GET REVENGE ON HIM FOR STEALING HIS GLORY!"  
  
" No! I didn't."  
  
Voldemort was standing where Cedric had died.  
  
" STUPID BOY! YOU SENT HIM TO HIS DEATH! AND NOW, YOU'VE TURNED TO THE DARK SIDE, AND I AM GOING TO KILL ALL THAT ARE DEAR TO YOU!" Voldemort yelled the killing curse many times as Harry's friends appeared out of nowhere and died. When Ron and Hermione died, they yelled at him.  
  
" YOU KILLED US! HE CAME FOR US BECAUSE WE KNOW YOU! HOW COULD YOU?"  
  
Harry could not stand it. He collapsed on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Sirius suddenly appeared. He looked like he could not control his anger at Harry.  
  
" Potter! Why did you kill all those people? You do not deserve your mother's gift! You do not deserve to live! I wish I wasn't your godfather! I wish I never knew you!"  
  
Snape took his place when Sirius finished.  
  
" Boy, you are not worthy of your fame, or my jealousy! I take back my apology! Go to Hell, Potter!"  
  
Remus was next. " Boy, why did you let Pettigrew escape? You are an idiot! I wish I never taught you that spell to ward off the dementors, so they would have kissed you! That is all that you deserve, nothing more!" Harry fell to the ground, crying. He couldn't take much more of this, but the worst was yet to come.  
  
Then, .  
  
Dumbledore came, and everything stopped. All of the dead souls that had been circling and taunting Harry froze. Harry thought that Dumbledore would have words of comfort, but.  
  
" Potter, you are a disgrace! You are as bad as a death eater! You killed a fellow student! How dare you! And I brought you into this school! I am ashamed I ever saved you from Voldemort! I am ashamed I have ever laid my eyes on you! You are worth nothing more than to be dead! You are not worthy to live!" The way Dumbledore said it was worse than yelling. Hearing this from his friends was one thing, but from his Headmaster, mentor, and friend, was entirely different. If Dumbledore thought he deserved to die, it was probably true.  
  
More unfortunate souls came seeking Harry, but out of all that he saw in that dream, the most effecting were his parents.  
  
" MY SON! YOU ARE MY SON! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SKUM! YOU DO NOT DESERVE MY SACRIFICE OF LOVE! I HATE YOU!"  
  
" YOU ARE NOT MY SON, POTTER! I HAVE NO SON! MY SON DOES NOT KILL HIS FRIENDS AND STUDENTS!"  
  
Harry could take no more. He screamed and woke up, sobbing more than he ever had in his life. He thought about his dream, forgetting that it was only a dream, and thinking that it was really how people felt about him. Well, if Dumbledore thought he deserved to die, that was what he would do.  
  
Harry stumbled out of bed and wrote a quick farewell note. Then he made his way to the bathroom. Not watching where he was going, he bumped into the wall loudly. He regained his composure and grabbed a knife he received as a gift for his birthday from some fan of his. He raised it to his wrist. the sharp blade was inches from his skin. one slice could end it all. after all, it was what they wanted.  
  
" Harry! Harry! Don't you dare!" Harry's blade had just pierced his skin deeply, causing him to bleed furiously when he saw Ron running to him. As soon as he saw Ron, he passed out.  
  
**  
  
He was laying somewhere. Where, he didn't know. When he squinted his eyes, all he could see was white mist, and two people. Far away, but blurred in the white mist, Harry swore he say a bright golden light. He felt like he had just come out of a tunnel. All he knew was that he could feel no pain.  
  
" Is he awake?"  
  
" This is bad. Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Silence, then. "Yes. Harry! Harry, wake up!" Harry slowly opened his eyes, and first assumed that he was looking in a mirror. Then he saw the eyes of the man standing before him were not green, they were blue. And this man looked to be in his thirties.  
  
He was standing next to a woman who was also in her thirties, and had long, red hair with startlingly green eyes. Just like mine. just like. And then he realized who they were.  
  
" Mu- Mum? Dad?" They smiled back at him proudly.  
  
" Oh, I am so sorry, Mum and dad! I know you think I'm a murderer, and should be dead, and I'm not worth-"  
  
" Harry! What makes you think that? We love you!"  
  
" You. you do?"  
  
" Always have, Harry. My question is, why are you here?" James Potter asked concerned.  
  
" I. I tried to ." His parents gasped. " You didn't?" He lowered his head ashamed.  
  
" Why, Harry?" His dad asked, concerned  
  
" No. no one. l-loves me." He managed to say between sobs.'  
  
" Oh, Harry," Lily Potter ran up to him. " We love you! And so do your friends." Lily scooped up her son and hugged him.  
  
This was the first time Harry remembered being hugged by his mother. It felt like the weight of the world on his shoulder was lifted. He felt more loved than anyone in the world. He had never really felt loved before. He never wanted it to end.  
  
" Mum, dad, I love you." His dad came and joined them in the hug.  
  
" We love you too, Harry, but it is not your time to be here right now. You have more life to live!"  
  
" How do I get back?"  
  
" Will your self to live. Know that you are wanted."  
  
" I don't know if I can do that, but I'll try."  
  
" If you are meant to live longer, and you want to, you will go back. But before you try, one last thing, Harry. Always remember that we love you, and we are watching you when you get in a fix."  
  
" Tell Sirius and Remus I said hi, and if you ever get near that bas-"  
  
" James!"  
  
". rat. tell him we know, and we are not forgiving in his case. By the way, Harry, it was right of you to stop Moony and Padfoot from killing Wormtail. You're right, it was what I would have wanted."  
  
Tears were swelling up in his eyes as Harry nodded.  
  
" Tell Fred and George that Prongs approves of the Joke shop, and tell him who we are. Tell Dumbledore that we miss him, and that we thank him for taking care of you."  
  
" Tell Ron to keep you laughing, and he is great at chess. Tell Hermione to keep studying and keep bugging you to get your homework done!"  
  
" Tell Remus that we miss him and Sirius terribly, and we watch over him every full moon."  
  
"Tell Snape that what he said to you was sweet, and we forgive him."  
  
" Ah, Lil, do we have to?" James pretended to pout. Lily punched him in the arm.  
  
" I think that's it. Tell Sirius and Snape that we don't blame them in the least."  
  
" I love you guys."  
  
" We will protect you always, Harry. Remember that we are there for you when you need us. Now hurry back. Sirius is in hysterics." Lily said, kissing him.  
  
" One last thing, Harry." James said. His voice and body seemed very faint and far away now, and Harry felt himself traveling in a tunnel.  
  
" . You're the best Seeker I've ever seen. We couldn't be more proud. We love you son."  
  
The were so far away, that Harry could hardly see them through the mist and the bright light on the other side of the tunnel.  
  
" I love you, Mum and Dad." Harry called, and then saw nothing more.  
  
I *could* leave the chapter at that.  
  
Na! Read on!  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Snape, and Remus were all watching Harry in the hospital wing. They all feared the worst. He hadn't moved for over an hour, and his pulse was gone.  
  
Dumbledore turned to face the others and looked grave. " I believe that we must accept the facts. Harry is dea-" Dumbledore stopped when he heard a moan from the bed. They all stared at Harry. He was whispering, though it sounded like.  
  
" Mu- Mum? Dad?" All of the onlookers were shocked.  
  
" Oh, I am so sorry, Mum and dad! I know you think I'm a murderer, and should be dead, and I'm not worth-" Hermione sobbed again. Harry was NOT a murderer!  
  
" You. you do?"  
  
" I. I tried to ."  
  
" No. no one. l-loves me." All of them had a concerned look on their faces. Did Harry really think this?  
  
" Mum, dad, I love you." Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus wiped a tear from their eye.  
  
" How do I get back?" Please come back, Harry! Please! Ron thought.  
  
" I don't know if I can do that, but I'll try." Yes! Try!  
  
" I love you guys." By now, all present were sobbing hysterically.  
  
" I love you, Mum and Dad." . even more crying. They all realized that this was the first time Harry had gotten to say that in 14 years. They had taken parents and love for granted, and not realized how lucky they had it.  
  
Then, they heard a groan. Harry slowly opened his eyes. There were bright lights instead of foggy mist, and 6 faces staring down at him.  
  
" Wa-what?"  
  
"Harry!" they all cried simultaneously. When most of the sobbing had stopped, Dumbledore said,  
  
" Harry, could you tell us what you were seeing just now?" Harry tried, but could not decipher his face. He stifled a sob and started.  
  
" Well, there was a swirling mist, and a bright light. I felt like I had just traveled through a tunnel." Wait for the gasps. " And I saw a orange haired lady and a man that looked almost exactly like me. I knew that they were. my parents." He swallowed. This was hard.  
  
" I thought they would blame me for. everything., but they didn't. They said. they said they. loved me." He let a stray tear fall to his cheek.  
  
" they asked why I. was there, and I told them why I did it." The six remembered Harry saying, " No one loves me", and felt bad.  
  
" They told me they loved me, and how to get back, and they have a message for everybody." At this, Harry started to chuckle.  
  
" First, they say hi to all of you, and Sirius: you are not blamed. They miss you and your pranks a lot. Remus: they watch over you every full moon, and they miss you" Remus let two shiny tears slide down his hairy face. Sirius had a wistful look on his face.  
  
" Professor Dumbledore: they miss you too, and they thank you for watching over me." Dumbledore smiled sadly, and wiped his eyes.  
  
"Hermione: keep studying, and keep getting me to do my homework." She blushed at this.  
  
" Ron: they say that you are a great chess player, and to keep cheering me up." Ron blushed.  
  
" Professor Snape: Lily says it's sweet what you said, and James forgives you. Also, they say that they do NOT forgive that filthy rat." Snape tried his best to hide his reaction, but failed completely. He could not hold back the tear that fell. This amazed Ron, Padfoot, Moony, and Hermione.  
  
" I'll tell Fred and George what they said later. But, they miss all of you guys, and are happy with all of you.  
  
This was a very emotional moment, even for Ron and Hermione, who never knew Harry's parents. They all were silent except for sniffles for a long time. All had tears in their eyes, and Harry's tears shone brightly through his sparkling green eyes.  
  
" Harry, I know that you don't want me asking. but, what made you. do it?" Dumbledore held up the note Harry had scribbled before he cut himself. He read aloud:  
  
Dear World:  
  
I know you hate me. Everybody hates me: my friends, my so-called-family the Dursleys, my professors, my dead parents, even Albus Dumbledore. Don't deny it. You all think I am a murderer, and all I deserve is to die, and I couldn't agree with you more.  
  
You are all right. Severus, Dumbledore, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Mum, Dad. so I am going to do just that. I just wanted to say that even though you all hate me with a passion, I still love you.  
  
When I finish this note, I am going to get a razor blade and slit my wrists. It is the most painful way I could think of without waking anyone (as it is three in the morning) on such short notice. Forgive me if you think it wasn't painful enough. I would use Crucio, but someone would wake up and try to stop me.  
  
I really don't care who gets my stuff, or what others say. Most likely, they will all cheer at my funeral. If you want to, you can burn everything that I have touched. I don't care, it's what I deserve.  
  
I have never really had others to love, until Hogwarts. I have never felt loved. Just remember that what ever I am going through, I still love you. all of you, no matter what.  
  
Harry James Potter September 5 1995  
  
The others in the room, who had not yet read the note, looked so sad and guilty and filled with pity that Harry looked away. He looked down at his wrists, which had large red scars over the pale skin.  
  
" Harry, we all love you. We would never hate you. Why would you think that? Did you really feel that you deserve to die?"  
  
Harry sighed and started." I. I've been having horrible nightmares. Nightmares in which. Professor? Can I borrow your pensive?"  
  
Dumbledore surveyed him through half-moon glasses. " Of course, Harry." He summoned the pensive, and then said.  
  
" Just tap your wand, and think of what you would like to put in. Does every one want to do this?" Ron and Hermione did not know what Harry was doing, but they agreed nonetheless.  
  
When Harry was done, he said so, and they all entered his horrible dream. 


	11. The Dream and Rita

Hey, sorry that It took so long to post again. the document manager wasn't working for a couple of days. Also, my dad found this for me. this website has an audio excert from book five, but it's different. It's not the " I have something to tell you" one, nor is it the "The hottest day of the summer." paragraph. Listen to it and see what you think. Tell me what you think is going on. E-mail me at Computergeek@email.chartway.com.  
  
Also, if you scroll down some more on that page, it says that Harry had dreams of a door, and Ron is Keeper! Here's the site: - /0807220280/qid=1055550100/sr=12-1/103-9959272-8357441?v=glance&s=books .  
  
Now to my reviwers:  
  
Yoshi-Fan2003: thanks!  
  
Rose: Thanks! I'm gonna try to write more pranks when I get a break from the plot.  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL : thanks for reviewing!  
  
Yana: I'll try to keep writing. Do you want me to continue, even after June 21?  
  
Tracy: Thanks! I've tried to update it, but the document manager wasn't working, so I couldn't.  
  
One more thing: Do you want me to keep writing this story, even after June 21? I will if I get a lot of reviews telling me to keep going. If I get about fifteen people, then I'll stay with the story. So review!  
  
And now to our feature presentation! ;)  
  
Ron was swirling around in some sort of mist, and he could not make out the others that were there too. Suddenly, the mist disappeared and Ron found himself in the tri-wizard maze. He could see Hermione, his professors, and Sirius there. Somehow, Ron knew that he could not be seen, as he was only visiting a memory.  
  
" You take the cup." Ron heard Cedric say.  
  
" We'll both take it."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Positive." Ah, so that's why Harry felt guilty about Cedric's death. They both grabbed the cup, and the five onlookers felt a jerk from behind their navel, and found themselves in a graveyard. A bush rustled, causing everyone to jump.  
  
"Wands out, do you reckon?" Cedric suggested.  
  
" KILL THE SPARE! KILL THE SPARE! KILL THE SPARE" The voice rang out, and the five onlookers shuttered.  
  
Cedric's body fell lifelessly to the ground. Harry ran over. " No! Cedric!" Suddenly, Cedric sprang back to life.  
  
" YOU KILLED ME! YOU TOLD ME TO TAKE THE CUP WITH YOU! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIEND! THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER KILLED A FELLOW CHAMPION TO GET REVENGE ON HIM FOR STEALING HIS GLORY!"  
  
" No! I didn't." Dumbledore cringed. Why would Harry think it was his fault?  
  
Voldemort was standing where Cedric had died.  
  
" STUPID BOY! YOU SENT HIM TO HIS DEATH! AND NOW, YOU'VE TURNED TO THE DARK SIDE, AND I AM GOING TO KILL ALL THAT ARE DEAR TO YOU!" Voldemort yelled the killing curse many times as Harry's friends appeared out of nowhere and died. When Ron and Hermione died, they yelled at him.  
  
" YOU KILLED US! HE CAME FOR US BECAUSE WE KNOW YOU! HOW COULD YOU?" Ron and Hermione ( the real ones ) were weeping. We would never say that! That's not what we think! Hermione thought.  
  
Harry could not stand it. He collapsed on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Sirius suddenly appeared. He looked like he could not control his anger at Harry.  
  
" Potter! Why did you kill all those people? You do not deserve your mother's gift! You do not deserve to live! I wish I wasn't your godfather! I wish I never knew you!" The real Sirius was shacking and sobbing.  
  
Snape took his place when Sirius finished.  
  
" Boy, you are not worthy of your fame, or my jealousy! I take back my apology! Go to Hell, Potter!" Even the real Snape was astonished at what his dream self was saying.  
  
Remus was next. " Boy, why did you let Pettigrew escape? You are an idiot! I wish I never taught you that spell to ward off the dementors, so they would have kissed you! That is all that you deserve, nothing more!" Harry fell to the ground, crying. He couldn't take much more of this, but the worst was yet to come. Remus bit his lip and trembled.  
  
Then, .  
  
Dumbledore came, and everything stopped. All of the dead souls that had been circling and taunting Harry froze. Harry thought that Dumbledore would have words of comfort, but.  
  
Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Snape, and Remus were not sure what to expect. Everything everyone said was negative towards Harry, but Dumbledore would surely be kind, right? Dumbledore bit his tongue, wondering what Harry dreamed he was going to say. Hopefully nothing bad, but the way this dream was going, that was not the case.  
  
When Dumbledore heard his dream self scream at Harry, he, for the first time in his life, had a half ashamed , half astonished and bewildered look on his face. His mouth hung open as his dream-self barley whispered (which was worse than yelling):  
  
" Potter, you are a disgrace! You are as bad as a death eater! You killed a fellow student! How dare you! And I brought you into this school! I am ashamed I ever saved you from Voldemort! I am ashamed I have ever laid my eyes on you! You are worth nothing more than to be dead! You are not worthy to live!" Hearing this from his friends was one thing, but from his Headmaster, mentor, and friend, was entirely different. If Dumbledore thought he deserved to die, it was probably true.  
  
The onlookers could sense Harry's thoughts, and Dumbledore was partially surprised that Harry though so high of his headmaster, and that when Harry heard Dumbledore, he immeadtly thought he was right, and Harry did not deserve his mother's protection.  
  
More unfortunate souls came seeking Harry, but out of all that he saw in that dream, the most effecting were his parents.  
  
" MY SON! YOU ARE MY SON! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SKUM! YOU DO NOT DESERVE MY SACRIFICE OF LOVE! I HATE YOU!"  
  
" YOU ARE NOT MY SON, POTTER! I HAVE NO SON! MY SON DOES NOT KILL HIS FRIENDS!" Sirius and Remus were astonished, like Dumbledore. This was not the Lily and James they knew, but they supposed that Harry never really knew his parents enough to know what they would think of him. And that was just pure mean to say to your son.  
  
Harry could take no more. He screamed and woke up, sobbing more than he ever had in his life. He thought about his dream, forgetting that it was only a dream, and thinking that it was really how people felt about him. Well, if Dumbledore thought he deserved to die, that was what he would do.  
  
Dumbledore still had his mouth wide open, amazed that Harry thought Dumbledore was always right.  
  
Harry stumbled out of bed and wrote a quick farewell note. Then he made his way to the bathroom. Not watching where he was going, he bumped into the wall loudly. He regained his composure and grabbed a knife he received as a gift for his birthday from some fan of his. He raised it to his wrist. the sharp blade was inches from his skin. one slice could end it all. after all, it was what they wanted.  
  
Ron remembered that this was when he had woken up because of Harry' encounter with the wall, and his scream, and went to investigate, only to find Harry with a sharp razor blade held to his wrist. Ron knew what he was going to do.  
  
" Harry! Harry! Don't you dare!" Too late. Harry's blade had just pierced his skin deeply, causing him to bleed furiously when he saw Ron running to him. As soon as he saw Ron, he passed out.  
  
Each of them felt something pulling on their bodies, pulling them free from this horrible scene. When Harry saw them return, he noticed their reactions.  
  
Ron looked sad and angry, Hermione looked like she was half hurt, half full of pity. Snape looked. well, simply angry, but then he never showed his true emotions. Sirius and Remus looked so sad that Harry felt a tiny bit guilty. However, Dumbledore's expression was the most shocking of all.  
  
He still had his mouth wide open, unaware of everyone staring at him, and his eyes were wide, just staring at Harry with a far away look. He looked. just surprised.  
  
" Erm. Professor?" Harry finally broke the silence. The Headmaster broke his trance and surprised look, and gazed at Harry.  
  
" Harry. is that what you really think?"  
  
" Well. I did. until I saw my parents."  
  
" Oh, Harry! We would NEVER say things like that!" Hermione ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
" Thanks, Hermione. I realize that now, but after that dream. I had already had so many similar ones. I just. thought it was true."  
  
" Well, never forget that we all love and care for you." Sirius said. Harry nodded.  
  
" Harry, I think you should stay in the Hospital wing for the night. Tomorrow is Saturday. Rest, and let your wounds heal."  
  
Harry couldn't speak anymore. He simply nodded again. As they all filed out, Harry fell asleep immediately.  
  
**  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up very late and felt refreshed. It was nine- thirty, so Ron and Hermione would be eating breakfast right now. He dressed, and sat down in the Great Hall.  
  
At first, he did not notice everyone staring at him. When he did see it, he thought that they had somehow heard about what happened last night. He sighed. Pity was not his best friend.  
  
When he still noticed the Hall staring at him, he saw their expressions. They were far from pity. Hatred, annoyance, disgust were some of their emotions.  
  
A Hufflepuff finally said, " Hey, Potter, why do you always want the fame?" Many "Yeah!"s echoed that speech.  
  
Harry was confused. " What? What's going on?" He turned to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked like she did wasn't angry or pitied at all. Ron looked slightly angry. She said, " Oh, it's nothing Harry. they just-"  
  
But Ron shoved a copy of the paper at him. " Hermione, I wouldn't call it nothing." He said in a dangerously low tone.  
  
Harry read reluctantly.  
  
HARRY POTTER, BIGHEADED LIAR  
  
It seems Harry Potter cannot get enough fame, writes Rita Skeeter, special correspondent. Potter, who the Daily Profit revealed last June is disturbed and dangerous, claims to have saved Bill Weasley from He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named at an attack on Azkaban. Obviously, Potter just wants more attention and fame, so he made up a story. How he found out about what happened to Weasley and the exact conditions we do not know, but if he has been sneaking out of school, the Headmaster should know.  
  
When confronted, Bill Weasley says that there was an attack on the prison, and when You-Know-Who shot the killing curse at him, he was flown backword, but not killed. Perhaps Potter and Albus Dumbledore planned this together. Maybe Potter posed as a Voldemort look-a-like, but was not strong enough to shoot a real killing curse. He and Dumbledore have been insisting that You- Know-Who has returned ever since the third task, saying that He took some of Potter's blood and killed Cedric Diggory. I think we know who really killed Cedric.  
  
Harry gasped. How dare she call him a murderer! He looked back at Hermione, who shrugged.  
  
" We know it's not true, Harry. Who cares what others think?" Harry smiled at her. Ron, however, scowled.  
  
" No, Hermione, he cares, because he's a big headed jerk." Harry and Hermione both looked at him.  
  
" How could you have saved my brother? That is obviously a lie, and you know it! And now I'm starting to doubt You-Know-Who being back. He hasn't done a thing yet. Why should we believe you?"  
  
Harry felt his face heat up. He was angry, but unaware that everyone was still silent and staring at him. " Well, Ron, number 1, I did it through a dream. If you want to verify it, ask the Headmaster. Two, It is not a lie! I would never lie about something like that. And three, VOLDEMORT IS BACK! HE ROSE LAST YEAR DURING THE THRID TASK, USED MY BLOOD TO COME BACK, AND KILLED CEDRIC! If you want proof, here's the cut on my arm!" Harry pulled up his sleeve, showing the scar from Wormtail's knife.  
  
" Do you seriously think I would kill a classmate, Ron? Do you seriously think that I would joke about Voldemort?" Harry gave his friend a cold stare, and stormed away.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. " Honestly, Ron, do you really think he would lie? You know how he absolutely hates fame. He saved your brother! You should be thanking him!" Hermione went after Harry, leaving an angry and confused Great Hall.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed. Poor Harry always gets the attention he doesn't want. And now, his friend is mad at him, calling Harry a liar. Dumbledore almost chuckled when he saw that everyone was still staring after Harry. People these days!  
  
**  
  
Harry sat in his dorm thinking. Why was his life always so hard? He decided to practice some Animagus transformations to have fun. He turned into a Phoenix, than a dog, then a mouse (he refused to become a rat unless he really had to) and a phoenix again, which slightly startled Phoebe. Then, Harry decided to try to become another magical animal: a griffin.  
  
Concentrating very hard on how they are supposed to look and how they act, what they eat, what they don't eat, and what enemies they have ( Snakes were the only foe), Harry felt his body change with a pop. Suddenly he had four legs and wings. He could feel his golden fur grow. Phoebe applauded him. Griffins and Phoenixes had a tradition of being friends. But, as soon as he had changed, he had heard a noise thanks to the griffin's keen sense of hearing. He judged it to be a boy coming up to the dorm, and tried to turn human again. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that he had to turn into a phoenix before a human, and just as he became the bird, the door opened, and Ron came in.  
  
Ron was surprised by the presence of the bird, but then remembered it from the train ride.  
  
" Hello, Philip! How are you?" Harry knew that he really wasn't mad at Ron, just annoyed that Ron didn't trust him, so he aloud himself to trill loudly. The music made Ron jump. It was eerie, yet soothing, as if the only thing that could come out of it was good.  
  
" Wow, Philip! I haven't seen you since September first! How are you after the fight?"  
  
The phoenix gave him a small smile, and flew on to his shoulder.  
  
" Philip, can I ask you something? Do you know what's wrong with Harry? He's been acting kind of strange, and he never mentioned Seeing in his letters. He acts like he is keeping something from us."  
  
Harry decided to try to speak to Ron, in thought. He channeled the words, " Ronald, Harry is forbidden by the Headmaster to allow you or others to know. He was not supposed to tell you about his Sight, but he had to, in case he had a vision with you around. There are many more powers that Harry has."  
  
Ron looked stunned. " You.you talked!" The bird rolled his eyes.  
  
" Philip, can I ask you one more thing? Who is your owner?"  
  
The bird lowered his head, and said, " I am afraid that is something else no one is supposed to know. It is kept secret, because it may be helpful for the fight against the dark lord."  
  
" You mean he really is back?"  
  
" Yes. Harry had to duel with him during the third task. He sent three Death Eaters to attack the train. He is back."  
  
Ron looked ashamed. " I guess I should really apologize to Harry. I can't believe I yelled at him, knowing all that has happened to him. You know, he never told anyone other than Dumbledore and Sirius what really happened that night."  
  
" He will tell you when he is ready." Harry found that it was easier for him to give advise as a Phoenix. " Right now, he is. overwhelmed by events. including when he saved your brother by."  
  
" How did he save my brother?" Ron inturrepted.  
  
" I don't think I am aloud to tell you, but I will say that it was with a simple spell."  
  
" Philip, can we talk to Phoebe?"  
  
" No, only me, I think."  
  
The door opened again. " Hermione, look, it's Philip!"  
  
Hermione had a huge smile on her face as she stroked Philip, making Harry roll his eyes. This was really weird for him.  
  
" HI, Philip!" Hermione said in a baby voice, making Ron laugh.  
  
" Talk to her" Ron mouthed.  
  
" Hermione, please don't. I'm not a baby, you know." She jumped ten feet.  
  
" Philip?" The bird smiled. He realized that others would be getting back from dinner right now, and he did not want to be seen by all of Gryffindor tower.  
  
" I am sorry, but I must be going. I will see you again sometime."  
  
" Wait! Thank you for saving the whole school."  
  
Philip smiled and shook his head. " Of course!"  
  
Ron added, " Do you know where Harry is?"  
  
Philip thought a moment, deciding that Harry would be in the library.  
  
" So, you finally realized what a stupid prat you've been?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron grinned. " Yep. See you, Philip." The scarlet and gold bird flew out the window, and flew to the window in the library. With a simple Alohamora, he got inside. Reluctantly, some people noticed him, but he flew to the corner and changed back to Harry. Sitting down at a table and reading, " Curses and Counter curses", he waited for Ron and Hermione.  
  
When they came, Harry saw out of the corner of his eye, Hermione telling Ron to just get it over with. Harry wanted to spare Ron some embarrassment because he was forgiven, so he walked over to them.  
  
" Harry! Listen, I'm-" Ron said.  
  
" I know Ron. Apology accepted." Harry grinned. Ron grinned too. It was an awkward moment. " Oh, and Hermione, please don't cry again." She grinned back.  
  
" So, where have you two been?"  
  
" Oh Harry, you'll never guess who we've met in your dorm!" Harry smiled to himself. Oh yes I will!  
  
** 


	12. The Griffin

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! If I get more, I'll continue the story after the real one comes out. Only four more days! Anyway, to my reviewers:

Yoshi-Fan2003 – Thanks! I will. I'll need to write to kill time too ;)

Shdurrani- thanks, and I hopefully will

Dragon master- ok. Thanks 4 reading

Ok, only three reviews? Not too good… 

Chapter 12: The Griffin

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were laughing in the Common Room, about Divination homework.

" You both realize that now I can't make up my homework. No matter what I do, even if I try."

They all laughed.

" Yeah, but I ca-" Harry started, but inturrepted his own sentence.

" THE RAT IS HIDING. THE RAT HIDES FROM HIS ENEMYS TO SPY AND BRING INFORMATION TO HIS MASTER. THE RAT HAS VISITED THRICE, AND WILL AGAIN TONIGHT. WHEN THE TRAIDOR COMES, HE WILL KNOW OF AN IMPORTANT SECRET. ONE WHICH HE WILL NOT HAVE A CHANCE TO TELL HIS MASTER. HE HAS ALREADY GAINED INFORMATION AND SECRETS FOR HIS MASTER."  Harry was in a daze, and had his first whole prophecy in words.

Ron and Hermione just stared, before asking him the respective questions. They found that he had no more information, so they woke him up.

" Harry! You just had a prophecy! I managed to write it all down." Hermione said.

When she read it to him, he became angry. 

" Wormtail! That means he has been here before, and knows stuff from us!"

" Let's go see…"

" No. I will stay here and capture him. Hermione, go tell Dumbledore. Ron, make sure no one in our dorm sleeps there tonight. Keep everyone out until he is caught." Harry had such a dangerous tone that they both could not argue. Once everyone was out of his dorm, Harry ran up there and turned into a griffin, but shrunk himself to dog size and became invisible. He waited until he saw a rat appear out of nowhere. He must have an invisibility cloak. Harry thought. When the time was right, he charged. 

The rat did not detect him, he was so fast. Harry leaped onto the traitor and grabbed his tail with his mouth. He used wandless and wordless magic to petrify him, and then walked down, still invisible, to Dumbledore's office. Ron saw doors open without anyone coming through, and he smiled to empty air. He knew that Harry was there, but he thought he was under his cloak, and in human form.

Harry walked to Dumbledore's office and growled at the gargoyle. Apparently, the gargoyle knew that there was a griffin there, for it bowed and leapt aside. Wormtail, though  petrified, knew then that it was a griffin that had caught him, and his eyes, which were the only things that could move, were wide. He tried to fight the spell, but couldn't. Harry gave another low and dangerous growl just to scare him, and it seemed to work. 

When the two Animagi reached Dumbledore's office door, Harry knew that he couldn't open it, so he growled loudly, hoping he wasn't waking the castle.  Dumbledore must have known Harry would be coming, but didn't know in what form, for he looked surprised when he heard the growl.

" Come in," He said, and lept aside. The griffin, when inside, became visible again, and pulled the cloak off of the rat. He then stunned the rat so that he could not hear or see anything, and growled again.

" Well, Harry, I must say, I did not expect a griffin to visit me tonight when Hermione informed me of your prophecy." The griffin smiled and stood on its hind legs playfully. Dumbledore laughed. 

" How is it to be a griffin, Harry? I have always wanted to know…you see, there are many things that most people don't know about Griffins. They, like phoenixes, can carry heavy loads, and can fly of course, but a True Roar is the best weapon or defense one could have." 

The griffin cocked it's head to the side and had a puzzled look, so Dumbledore went on.

" You roared when you wanted me to open the door, and to get past the gargoyle. That was not a True Roar. Well, it was a roar, but just a low one. That will do nothing, except inform your foe of what you are. Griffin roars are like no other sound on the planet, like the song of a phoenix. But anyway, a True Roar can do many things, depending on what you tell it to. It can deafen everyone a mile away, or just your enemies close in your proximity. It can paralyze those that you choose it to, but that is only if the Griffin, or Animagi, is especially powerful. I have no doubt that you can do that. The Roar can be soft and deadly, killing everyone around it. 

But, the hardest and most powerful roar by far is the Silent Roar. It is so loud only those who are worthy of hearing it can hear. It sounds like the strongest and loudest phoenix song that those worthy can hear. It destroys the souls of all foe of the griffin within the area around it, similar to the Dementor, only this creature is good. The Silent Roar is the rarest sound ever. It has only happened once, though everyone knows about it when you hear it, because everyone all around the world can hear it, magic and muggle.

You can only roar the Silent Roar when you are extremely angry, and you have a lot of power, and only in special circumstances. You would not be able to right now, but perhaps while battling Voldemort? We shall see."

The griffin was awed by this tale, and looked thoughtful.   
  


" Now, Harry, if you could give me Wormtail, I think we need to contact Fudge. We may be able to set Sirius free."

Harry lept for joy. He flew around the room in ecstasy. He landed with such a thump that the tower shook. Then, he heard someone at the Gargoyle. He shot a look to the Headmaster, warning him, just as the door opened.

" Professor Dumbledore, did Harry catch… him…" Ron stopped when he saw the griffin.

" N-Nice kitty!" The Griffin looked at Dumbledore, who smiled with his blue eyes twinkling, and then began to prowl toward Ron and Hermione.

" AAAAAAAAAHH!" They screamed, as the Griffin charged toward them, but took off in the air at the last second, just before he crashed into them. If a griffin could laugh, he would be as he landed.

" Ron, Hermione, relax. This griffin will not attack you. He likes you!" Dumbledore said, trying not to laugh as Harry licked Ron's hand.

" Professor, is this… a real griffin?"

" What makes you ask that, Hermione?"

" Well… most griffins don't… behave like this."

" Hmm, you're right. I suppose I should get him to work on that."

" So, is he an Animagi?" Dumbledore only smiled, which neither confirmed nor denied it.

" What's its name?"

 Dumbledore thought a moment, then smiled. "  Are you ready for it? This may astonish you. Ok. It's name is: Bob." He said dramatically. The Griffin lunged at him. Dumbledore only had enough time to dodge the cat.

" Alright, alright… you don't like Bob… how about… Godric? After your house founder?" Dumbledore asked.

The Griffin thought for a second , then smiled and nodded.

" That is one weird Griffin." Ron muttered. The Griffin looked at him. " Uh… but I like him!" The Griffin  smiled and pounced playfully on Ron, making sure not to hurt him, which was a little difficult.

" Can you tell us who he really is?" Hermione asked while Ron wrestled with it. " I know that there are no recorded Animaguses with a Griffin form…"

" That is true." Dumbledore said, purposely avoiding her question.

" Well?" Hermione asked, though she knew she would not get a straight answer.

" Let me put it this way. You have heard of this person. He is not registered. If he wants to tell you," Dumbledore looked at the Animagi. " than he is aloud, but as long as you don't tell anyone else. If you do, the information might leak to Voldemort."

" We promice."

" Do you wish to tell, Animagus?" To everyone's surprise, the animagus mouthed "Later." Dumbledore nodded. 

" Now, why don't you two go back to bed? Harry and I will contact the Ministry about Wormtail. Harry is currently somewhere I cannot tell you. He will see you in the morning."

They nodded and left. Little did Harry and Dumbledore know, the whole castle had heard the Griffin's two roars, and knew there was a griffin in the castle. The question was, why?

**

"Harry, you may change back now."

Harry became a phoenix, than a Human again. 

" If you don't mind me asking, why did you not tell your friends?"

" I don't know… then I would have a whole lot of explaining to do."

Dumbledore nodded. " True. I don't think they suspected you. Now, let's get that… rat… to the ministry." Dumbledore held out some Floo powder, and they both went to the Ministry Building, London.

Dumbledore stepped up to the clerk at the front desk. " Excuse me, I know it is very late, but may we see the Minister?" The clerk, noticing just who they were, said, "Yes. I believe he is staying late, finishing some paperwork. I will take you there."

She led Dumbledore and Harry to his room, then knocked. " Excuse me, Minister, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore wish to see you." He grunted, which they took for a yes, you can come in.

" Minister, I believe we have some evidence of two things," Harry said. " One, a current Death Eater, and two, Sirius Black's innocence."

This completely surprised Fudge. " What?"

" We have captured an illegal Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew." Harry finished.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. The minister looked at the half-dead rat Harry was holding.

" Peter Pettigrew is dead."

" Headmaster, would you do the honors?" Harry held the rat forward. Dumbledore said the spell that made him become a human again.

" Pre-Preposterous! He has been dead for 14 years!"

" No, sir, he is alive, but stunned. He is working for Voldemort. Put him under Veritaserum. Sirius Black is innocent, and Lord Voldemort is back."

**

" Fudge, do you give me permission to put Peter Pettigrew under the influence of Veritaserum?"

" Yes, alright." Dumbledore pulled out a bottle with clear liquid, and fed it to Wormtail. He then unstunned him.

"Can you hear me?"

" Yes."

" Are you Peter Pettigrew?"

" Yes."

" Tell me how you came to be an animagus."

" I always hung out with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Because Remus was a werewolf, we all decided to become illegal Animagi. I am a rat. My nickname is Wormtail."

" Do you serve Lord Voldemort?"

" Yes."

" Is your master back to power?"

" Yes. I helped last year. I cut off my own arm, took Harry Potter's blood, and my Lord's Father's bone to brew a potion that gave him a body. I extracted information from Bertha Jenkins, and my lord later killed her. I killed Cedric Diggory at the command of my lord" Fudge gasped in disbelief, but he knew that Veritaserum never lies.

" Did Sirius Black kill 13 people with one curse?"

" No. I did." Fudge gasped again. " I lied that Sirius killed James and Lily, but had my wand behind my back. I blew apart the street, cut off my finger, turned into a rat, and ran down the sewers. I decided to live with a Wizarding family, the Weasleys. They named me Scabbers."

" Who betrayed Lily and James by switching secret keepers in the end, and then telling Lord Voldemort?"

" I did. I convinced Sirius that he would be easy for the Dark lord to go after, so he switched to me at the last minute, without telling anybody. I told my master, and he went to find them."

" Have you been spying on Harry Potter and his friends to collect useful information?" Harry interjected.

" Yes. I have hidden under their beds, listening."

" Did you hear any information worthy of reporting to Voldemort?"

" I have tonight. There is a Griff-"

" Anything else?" Harry interrupted quickly. He did not want Fudge to know about the Griffin. He would be in trouble.

" What was he going to say?" Fudge asked Dumbledore.

" When I caught him, he found out that there was a Gryffindor who he says could be useful to Voldemort. We heard him whispering to himself." Dumbledore covered.

" No" Wormtail said, answering Harry's question. Both Harry and Dumbledore looked at Wormtail in disgust, before turning to Fudge. 

" Do you now believe that Voldemort is back? You cannot lie under Veritaserum" Dumbledore said. 

 Fudge nodded, his throat too tight to talk. " Christina" He called his receptionist. "Please escort this man to Azkaban. Book a trial for him Monday. And I believe I owe you two an apology…"

 ****

 Please review! I'll only continue this story if I get enough! Thanks to all who already have! Now just push that blue button to the left…


	13. Griffins and Spells

Hey, All! Guess what?

 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is coming out TONIGHT!

Sorry, just had to say that. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers who convinced me to go on.

ChristinaLupin: thanks! Cool, have a fun trip! Thanks for reviewing! And tell Ron that I read your stories, and they're really great! I can't wait for you to write more!

Shdurrani: Thanks, and I will

Rathien : Yeah, Fudge still is an idiot, but at least he admits that Sirius is innocent… now if only we can tell Rowling to write something like that…

Yoshi-fan2003: Thanks! Yeah, I've decided to keep writing. It's hard not to ;)

Mik0217: Thanks!

Queen-Seta/Remmy the Insane: Thanks! I'm not  *that* good. Can you let me know when you post your story again?

Angelis: hehehe! Don't you just love cliff hangers? Sorry, but I had too. The voices in my head told me to stop there ;)

Chaos kid: I will!

Yana: Ok, ok, I'll finish! Geeze! Just kidding! I've decided that not finishing it would result in mob parties bursting down my door and lighting my house on fire. So, I'll keep going.

Tracy : Don't worry, I'll keep going. Once you pop, the fun don't stop. (once I start writing, I can't stop)

And now to chapter 13: (oh, unlucky) Um… I don't know a title… ok, how about Griffins and Spells.

Chapter 13: Griffins and Spells

**

 When Dumbledore and Harry had returned, they were immensely pleased. Fudge promised to make an announcement to the papers that Voldemort was back, and that Sirius Black was innocent. 

" Harry, go to sleep. You have had a very tiring day. Don't forget that we have an Order of the Phoenix meeting tomorrow." Harry nodded and finally got some much needed sleep.

When he woke, he did not know why the whole school was staring at him again in the Great Hall. I suppose I should get used to it happening every day. He thought. When he sat down, people turned back to their food. It seemed that they were just making sure he wouldn't do anything abnormal again, but what in his life wasn't abnormal?

Harry noticed everyone talking in low whispers, and with his new keen sense of hearing that he received from his powers, he heard them.

" Did you happen to hear two loud roars last night?"

" Yeah. At first I thought it was in my dream, but then I recognized them. Were they…"

" Griffin Roars. I know."

" That means there's a griffin at Hogwarts."

" Is that a bad thing?"

" I don't know. They are really rare. It is bad for people the Griffin doesn't think are worthy…"

" Of what?"

" It depends on the situation and the griffin."

" But don't Griffins hate serpents?"

" Yes. I wonder what will happen to the Slytherins?"

"Wait… why would a Griffin come to Hogwarts? You said they were really rare…"

" Griffins protect people from Dark."

" Does that mean we're in trouble?"

" I don't know."

" How rare are the Griffins?"

" There are only about three on the planet. And it is too powerful an Animagus form to turn into, unless you are more powerful than Dumbledore, and who is?"

" You- Know – Who?"

" Oh, come on! He is in control of the Dark! Do you really think he would be a griffin? I would guess a snake. Maybe the Griffin and him will fight someday?"

Harry sighed. He knew he would fight Voldemort, but he didn't like the idea of everyone knowing he could become a Griffin.

" Harry, guess what we saw last night in Dumbledore's office!" Hermione asked him.

" A griffin, I know." Harry said dully.

" How did you know? Oh, I guess you saw him, if you went with Dumbledore to the ministry. But do you know why he was there? And who he was? Dumbledore hinted that he was an Animagus. His name was Godric…" Hermione said.

" But Dumbledore had just named him, because he suggested Bob before Godric…" Harry laughed. He fully remembered that! Bob! That would be just like Albus. Albus had told Harry to call him by his first name.

" Yeah, I um… know who he is…"

" Who? He said he would tell us later!"

" Well, I'll tell you somewhere private." 

Albus must have heard all of the talk about the Griffin, and decided to clarify some of it.

" Students and Teachers,  I know that most of you heard a loud roar last night. It was, as many of you have guessed, a Griffin. Please do not ask why one was present. I cannot say. But, if you see it, its name is Bob…" (Albus looked out of the corner of his eye at Harry, who, if looks could kill, would be in Azkaban.)

" Well, ok, it's name is Godric, but if you want to annoy him, call him Bob… of course, if you do… you may not have many limbs the next day… But anyway, this Griffin is good. You may find him again sometime. He most likely will not hurt you… unless you call him Bob…"Harry growled, but no one but Albus and Hermione and Ron noticed. "… If you are on the side of Light, that is. If you are working for the side of Dark, beware. Sometimes Griffins cannot control their actions, and attack Dark followers. That is all."

Everyone but Harry was staring at him. Then,  Ron and Hermione turned to Harry, and Hermione's face lit up in understanding. A second later, so did Ron's. Harry saw this, and figured he'd better tell them.

" Come with me." Harry whispered, and when the normal noise of breakfast returned, the three of them excused themselves, and Harry led them to a portrait of Godric Gryffindor. He whispered something Hermione and Ron couldn't hear, and the portrait vanished. It reappeared when they stepped inside. Lights came on .

Ron and Hermione gasped. They were in a room that was thrice the size of the Great Hall. The walls and floor was sparkling, and they seemed to be scarlet and gold. The gold walls held many portraits of wizards who smiled at Harry, but looked questioningly at Hermione and Ron. In the center of the room was a large table, set for twelve, and on the table was the inscription: kra Dreuq noce garouc dnay revarb eurt. xinehP eh tfor edrO ehte raew. thgiL rofd natsew. ,  along with a picture of a golden phoenix. Ron and Hermione did not know what this meant. 

" Where… where are we?"

" I cannot tell you. But, don't expect to ever come here again. You must know the password and have a valid reason for coming." Harry had to erase their memories of this place when the left, it was a rule.

When Ron and Hermione finally remembered why they were here, he said, " So, Bob…"

Harry's eyes narrowed, then he smiled.

" It's G_odric_, ok?"

" Harry, are you really an animagus? With an Imperial Arc Griffin?"

 Instead of answering, Harry disappeared, and standing in his spot was the Griffin they saw last night. Hermione laughed and scratched his ears.

" Hi, Godric!" The cat could not resist. It started to purr. Ron laughed and started scratching it's back. The cat rolled over, and looked thoroughly pleased at getting scratched and rubbed.

" That is soo cool, Harry!"

" Yeah! SO, why don't you like the name Bob-"

He never finished his sentence. Within one second, Harry had pounced on Ron, and pinned him to the floor.

Hermione laughed, and Ron screamed. " Ahh! Get this thing off me!" He seemed to have forgotten that it was only Harry, and the Griffin rolled his eyes and jumped off. He was still licking his lips.

" Don't scare me like that, Harry!" Harry had turned back.   
  


" Don't call me Bob."

" Harry, how did you learn to do that?"  
  


Harry shrugged. " I took lessons from Sirius and Remus." He said. He couldn't tell them that he had powers, and was in the Order of the Phoenix. It was supposed to be a secret. And he really wasn't supposed to show them this room, but they wouldn't be able to get in after this anyway. 

" Wow! Hey, Harry, you need a code name, like Padfoot or Moony." Harry smiled. He had not told Hermione and Ron yet that he was already a Marauder, and that he had a code name: Ashfeather. He was mainly a phoenix, but they weren't even supposed to know about the Griffin.

" No, I've already got Godric. Maybe later."

" Come on, we've got DADA in twenty minutes." When they left, Harry knew they would have no recollection of that room. It was charmed that way. It was the Order of the Phoenix meeting room. Dumbledore had told him about it, and said that the Order was having a meeting tonight, and he should arrive either in Griffin or Phoenix form. That will be interesting! Harry thought.

The three made their way to DADA. So far, no teacher had showed his face. Harry supposed they wanted to make a surprise appearance. He knew who was teaching, though. He had spied on Remus Lupin and Albus talking about it during the summer. Albus and Remus were going to be teaching! Half the time, Remus, the other half, Albus. Harry knew that Albus knew that Harry knew that he was going to be teaching, but told Harry not to tell anyone. Albus would be teaching the first class because Remus was out on a mission for him.

When they walked in, their teacher was not there. The class waited for ten minutes, but they saw no teacher. Everyone was wondering what was going on, while Harry was smirking happily.

" Where is he?"

" You don't think we was kidnapped and held in a trunk again like last year?"

" Maybe he's in the closet!" Soon, the whole class but Harry was searching for him. Harry turned to face thin air and said calmly, 

" You know, Albus, you should become visible again. They're about to call out a search party!"

Harry saw Albus smile and wink, and then he became visible. The whole class gasped.

" 20 points to Mr. Potter for seeing right through my disguise. Literally. Now, how about you all take your seats."

Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the class stared at Harry. He was determined to stare at Dumbledore.

" Now, seeing as how you have a different teacher every year, please let me know what you have covered."

" Red caps."

" Grindylows."

" Werewolves."

" Boggart" Neville said with a smile. The class laughed. Albus wore a smile. 

" Ah, yes! I've heard of your boggart, Mr. Longbottom."

" All of Lockhart's greatest accomplishments!" Ron said. The class laughed again.

They all began listing the things they had studied the previous years. Harry noticed that they were all avoiding mentioning something, because of him…

" Unforgivable Curses." Harry said, his eyes never leaving Albus's. The class stared. They had thought that he would not want to bring up that topic. 

Albus studied Harry through his glasses. Harry showed no resentfulness, no anger. Just determination. He went on.

" Yes. Those. Who can tell me what they are?"

Hermione said, " They are the curses that the ministry forbids you to use. You can get life in Azkaban for them." Albus nodded.

" Yes. Can anyone tell me one? Would it be ok if we did a little review?" Albus was really asking Harry if it would be ok to talk about them. Harry smiled a little. Everyone else was silent, staring at him, waiting for his answer.

" Sure." He said. The class sighed, Albus included.

" The… the Imperius curse… The curser has control of their victim's mind. It is hard to fight." Ron said

" That's right, and only Arourers and the most powerful wizards can fight it. Another one?"

" Crucio. It is supposed to be painful, so painful it could kill, though I think…" Seamus started.

" Supposed to be? Of course it's painful!" Harry whispered, but so that everyone could hear him.

" Do you want to know what it feels like?" Harry closed his eyes. " Your bones are hot. Very hot. So hot, that they are burning. White-hot flames spread from your bones to your mussels. It intensifies. Soon, it reaches your heart. You fall.  You wish you had no bones. No bones to start the fire. Your whole body is shaking. You collapse.  Your bones feel like they are breaking away from your flaming body. They char your lungs and heart away. Your organs are being stabbed. You want to die. Everything hurts. You feel like your limbs are separated from your body. Tearing, ripping, shredding… you are now a mess of scattered body parts. You feel like one thousand hot knives pierce your skin. You feel like you are being ripped apart alive. Your bones cannot stand the heat. If the curse reaches your brain, then you must fight, or…" Harry stopped. While he was reliving the curse, he felt like he was back in the graveyard. He stopped because he did not want to remind Neville of what his parents went through.

" Feel the pain? Now, remember that the third most powerful wizard alive is preforming these curses. Voldemort. So, that intensifies the pain a least a hundred times. So, yes, it hurts." Harry's eyes stared off in the distance.

The room was silent for a long time. Finally, Dumbledore said, " I think we'll leave it here for today…"

" No, Albus, that's ok. Go on."

Albus looked at Harry, who nodded firmly, so he said, " Alright. Any others?"

" T-the A-Avada K-Kedavra curse…" Hermione said. This time, everyone was determined not to look at Harry.

" Yes. The killing curse. Those simple words send a jet of green light out to the victim, and they simply die. Life is absorbed from them. Their bodies are left with no marks, so if a muggle is killed, there is no way for them to know how they were killed."

" Sir how is life absorbed?"

" Well, the life simply leaves. No one is sure of what happens to that person's soul." Harry smiled grimly. He knew, but he wasn't going to tell everyone that his parent's souls and life energy were inside him, making him stronger.

" Ok. Now, all three curses…"

Harry snorted. There was another curse that no one knew of….

" Mr. Potter?"

" Sorry, Professor. You said all three."

" And?"

" There's another." The class gasped. Another curse?

" Another? Are you sure, Harry?"

" Positive. It was the first unforgivable curse. Outlawed in 13 BC. There were never written documents of it or it's outlawing, so it was forgotten."

Dumbledore stared at him. " And what curse is this?"

Harry fidgeted. He really didn't want to say.

" Well, it's sort of a combination of the other three. Only worse…"

Dumbledore thought, Go on, Harry.

But Harry was uncomfortable. He didn't want to explain any more. It was too gruesome.

" Er, maybe later, Professor. I don't really want to…"

" Alright. Class dismissed." All eyes were watching Harry as people packed their things. Harry acted like nothing was wrong, but just remembering the fourth curse disturbed him. When they left the classroom and went to lunch, Ron blurted, 

" Harry, what was that spell? And how did you know that Dumbledore was invisible?"

Harry sighed; Hermione kicked Ron. " I can't tell you, Ron. I'm sorry, but I'm not aloud to. "

" You can't even tell Dumbledore about the spell?"

Harry looked a little worried. " Well, I'm afraid to. What if it falls into the wrong hands?"

" Is there anything you can tell us about it? Like how you know?"

 Harry looked down, and spoke softly, but with anger in his voice. " Yes. I know because I've felt it." Ron and Hermione stopped. When she had found her voice, Hermione said, 

" Wait. You said that it was worse than all three spells put together! And you've already felt it!?"

" Well, yes, but don't start a commotion. I have had the curse put on me."

" But how? And what did it feel like?"

" Living Hell." He said simply. Hermione could sense that he did not want to describe it, but Ron pressed on.

" What do you mean?" But Hermione gave him a glare, and Harry lifted his head to look at him. Harry's face was so forlorn, so angry, and so deep, that Ron shivered.

" Never mind. I'm sorry, Harry." Ron bowed his head. He had the feeling that he really didn't want to make his friend mad. Harry had a aurora of immense power coming from him, and it would not be good to be this guy's foe.


	14. The Curse of Living Death

Alright, it took a few days, but here's chapter 14.

Before I start the chapter and thank the reviewers, I would just like to express my thoughts and feelings on the real Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix that came out June 21.

I CAN"T BELIIEVE SIRIUS DIED! HE WAS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! WHAT WILL HARRY DO WITHOUT SIRIUS? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO KILL HIM OFF? HE HAD NO REASON TO DIE! EVERYBODY MUST MOURN FOR SIRIUS. REMEMBER SIRIUS BLACK. REST IN PEACE, PADFOOT.

Sorry, just had to get that out. I do like the fifth book, it's just I don't think that Padfoot should have died. Poor Padfoot. Poor Harry. Poor Moony. 

Ok, now that that's off my chest:

Lord Master Omega: I'm glad you like it!

Another hp/hg fan: Yup! You got it!

EriEka127: Yup! I know how you feel. I miss Sirius terribly. I cry out to him in my sleep (well, not really)

Chaos Kid: I am!

Yana: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! I will try to finish it, unless something unexpected happens (like my dad takes away the computer forever – god that'd be scary!)

Krazymelmo5385: Thanks, and I will!

And here we are, chapter 14 (wow, I'm already up to 14!)

Chapter 14 , the Curse of the Living Death

As they went to lunch, Harry couldn't help but recall when he had the spell cast on him. 

***

Harry was zooming to a fairly new looking castle on the back of phoenix. The phoenix flew into the window of what he now recognized as early Hogwarts. He was flown right into the Headmaster's office. The temperature was slightly cooler than you would expect on a hot summer's day. Harry expected to see Dumbledore inside the room, but instead, there was a raven-haired man who looked young and powerful. His name was Godric Gryffindor.

Gryffindor was pacing his office. He looked to be very disturbed by something. Unconsciously, he was flinging books and items across the room, and then scribbling on a large parchment. His thoughts were inturrepted when two witches entered the office.

One had short, light brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a yellow cloak. She looked very friendly. The other had darker hair down to her waist, and looked a little pale skinned, as if she never got out much, and spent most of her time in the library. They were Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw.

" Godric. We may have a problem." Helga said.

He rolled his eyes in response. " Well, that is obvious. But what do we do?"

He sighed. " Well, let's put the facts together." Rowena said. " First, the main problem is that Salazar does not want to admit muggle born children. We simply must have them! Often, the muggle borns are the smartest children here, because they read so much so that they don't miss anything purebloods already knew. This is bad. The second, and slightly smaller, but still huge, problem is that he has created a spell that kills. This spell is the darkest magic you can get. All you have to do is say the words, and if you have enough magical power, the person will die in a jet of green light. Also, we already know that he has created the Crucio, or pain curse, and the Imperio, or commanding curse. So, what do we do?"

" He must be stopped. We can't have him selecting pureblood students, and certainly not killing or torturing them."

" We have a bigger problem than the students at the moment, Helga. His attacks on muggles have increased, and there is a rumor that he has built a secret chamber in the castle and hidden a monster in there. But, the muggles come first. He has used those three curses too much on them. They should be outlawed."

" But Godric, you know that we cannot outlaw something until we have a witness, an alive victim, and the curser himself, and no one had ever outlawed a spell before. He wouldn't go to jail, but he would never agree to make his curses illegal!" Rowena said.

Neither of them said anything for a while. Godric looked like he was debating on whether to say something.

" What is it, Godric? I can tell you've got a solution."

" You're not going to like it." He said. They both glared at him, so he said, 

" Well, what if we give him a taste of his own medicine?" More silence.

" Do you mean-"

" Yes and no. What we do is—you're not going to like this." He repeated.

" We will if it's our only choice. Just tell us!" Helga didn't have much patience.

" Ok. How about we- combine all three curses, only make it much worse. And use it on him? Of course, we will warn him first of what we will do if he doesn't stop, but I doubt he will heed out warning. But, when we form this new curse, as soon as we use it on him, we go to the ministry, and ask them to make it illegal. With luck, it will be. Then, later, we can get the other three curses to become illegal, because they are forms of the combined curse."

" But—are you saying that we have to---* kill * Salazar?" Godric sighed, and looked Helga straight in the eye.

" What else can we do? If we don't, he will continue to practice his dark magic. He will have a war with us. He will take the school, and make it a Dark Arts school. He will form an army of dark creatures, and destroy good. I have seen a prediction of what will happen unless we take action.  Our only action is to rid him of life. The only way is with this spell. Do we all agree to do this?"

The two girls looked at each other, than Godric, and nodded. 

" It is for the good."  Helga said.

"A sacrifice for the side of Light." Rowena declared.

" Yes. Light will always triumph over Dark." Godric agreed.

" Well, Godric, what do we need to do?" Rowena asked.

" I've already got most of the spell planned." He handed them a sheet of parchment. They read it, and gulped.

" You realize that this is Dark magic."

" Do we have a choice?" He growled.

" N-No." Helga said.

" What shall we call this curse?"

Godric put his hands on his chin, thinking. Finally, he came up with, " The curse of the Living Dead"

***

Godric, Rowena, and Helga were standing in the Great Hall, looking very worried. They were going to test their spell, which was very dangerous. If it backfired, it could easily kill the caster.

" Godric, are you sure this will work?" larger

" To be frank, no. Ready?" Rowena held out a jar with a rat inside. She slowly unscrewed the lid, and tipped the rat out. The rodent seemed to know what its fate was, for it was frozen in its spot. 

Godric was slightly shacking. " Ok.  CRUCIAS IMPERIAVADA KEDAVREN EXPANDIO!" Four jets of light shot out of Godric's wand, all at the innocent rat. One red, one yellow, one green, and the last black. They all struck the rat. The poor creature was first in pain, and then under Godric's control, then killed. But, this spell did worse than kill. It was similar to a Dementor. It kept you living, but you did not know anything but what the curser told you. You were in constant pain and almost could not move. You were an inch from death. You did not exist. You had no thoughts, no memories, no soul. You just were. 

The worse thing about this spell was that you were made immortal if the curser had enough power. There had to be tons of power behind this spell. You had to be one of the most powerful wizards on the planet.  But, the immortality was the worst thing about this spell because that meant you were always under pain. But, you knew you were there, feeling the pain, so it hurt worse. The pain never stopped.  You felt like you were dead, but alive, at the same time, and that was more painful than a million Crucios. The feeling of being on the edge, the brink of death, half of you was already in heaven, or hell, wherever you belong. The half feeling hurt more than anything. It was what made the curse the worst feeling on the planet. You could only die if the curser ordered you to die. If so, then the pain of death would increase, but even when your still body was laid to rest, you still felt pain, like you could never truly be in wherever your soul came to rest. You were only half there. 

That is why this is called the curse of the living dead. You are living, but you are dead at the same time, and nothing in any universe, not even in hell, was worse than that.

Godric felt very guilty for using the curse, even on a rat, but knew that he must. It would save the planet. So, he told the rat to kill its self, and knew that it would never die, never live. He was waiting for the day, the day when he had to kill, yet immortalize, Salazar Slytherin.

**

Harry found himself now near where Hagrid's cabin would be, had this not been 13bc. Just next to the Forbidden forest. It was quite obvious to him that the forest was where Slytherin was hiding. Godric, Rowena, Helga, and hundreds of other wizards and witches were standing at the edge, calling.

" Salazar, it's time to end it. You know it, I know it, the muggles know it. Come out and face me like a man." Godric called. The bushes rustled. All for the side of light stepped back.

Salazar Slytherin crept toward them, finally leaving his hiding spot. He knew that he was walking toward Death. It was time. He just wouldn't admit it to Godric.

" Godric, I am facing you like a man. I say, we duel." Both of them nodded shortly, and turned backword, taking five steps. When they turned around, Godric put up his shield immeadtly. 

" Salazar, I must warn you, as I have before. If you do not give in right now, you will receive a fate much worse than Death."

" Bring in on, Godric." He sneered. 

Godric looked a little guilty, but then determined. "CRUCIAS IMPERIAVADA KEDAVREN EXPANDIO!" He chanted. The four lights and the curse surprised Slytherin, for he realize that it was his three curses combined.

 Then, they hit. Only, Harry, who was watching this moment from the past in a dream, could feel it too.

Harry would have screamed, had he been instructed to. The wanted scream hung in his tight throat as his body staggered with pain. More pain than Crucio, defiantly.  Harry felt nothing but pain. His mind was gone. It now belonged to Gryffindor. He was ½ dead, and the pain told him that she should be either fully alive, or fully dead, not in between. And then, it stopped, as suddenly as it had come.

He only received the curse because he was connected to Slytherin's heir, so he could feel the curse's pain. It stopped because Godric had ordered Slytherin to kill himself. Harry wasn't really getting the curse directly, so he did not have to commit suicide, and he could rightfully die, without being stuck in between a mortal and nonmortal world. He felt sorry for Godric for having to live with the guilt, just like Harry had with Cedric.

*** 

Harry had had those three dreams of the past during the summer, and he had decided to tell no one. The spell might leak to Voldemort, and people would worse than die. But now, he just *had* to mention it, so now he would get a message from Albus at dinner, telling him to meet in his office, and he would have to explain everything.

And sure enough, no sooner had he and his friends gone down for dinner, than Albus caught his eye, and nodded at McGonagall, who was walking toward him, with a note saying to visit Albus after the meal.

Harry sighed, and ate his food as slowly as he could with out being noticed. When he finally finished, he said good-by to Ron and Hermione and went to the stone Gargoyle. Albus had already finished eating, and had left the hall. Then, Harry realized that he didn't know the password.

" Er… Fizzing Whisbys? Canary creams? My name is Harry Potter, and I have come so that Albus can question me about a unforgivable spell that I really don't want to share with anyone?" To his astonishment, the Gargoyle lept aside.

Albus smiled when Harry got to him. " I figured you would guess the password. Now, seeing as you know what I am going to ask you, why don't you just start?"

" Are you sure you want to know the whole thing? It's kind of… unpleasant." Albus nodded.

" Well, ok, but I'll place a silencing charm on the whole castle, just in case."

" Is it really that bad?"

" Yes. I don't know if I really can tell you the whole story, because Godric just told me to tell as few people as possible, so I won't tell you how I know."

" What do you mean, Godric told you?"

" I hear the voices of Godric, Merlin, and Rowena in my head. Please don't call St. Mungo's." Albus laughed.

" Of course not. Please continue."

" Ok. Well, don't ask how I know, but the curse is called--- the Curse of the Living Dead. It's much worse than the potion, though. This curse is a combination of all three, plus more. It makes you dead, but alive at the same time. The caster must have enormous power to perform the spell. The caster had complete control of the mind. The victim cannot even scream while under the spell. Believe me, I tried."

" You were under the spell?!"

" Yes. And it was the worst thing in the world to experience. Along with the imperio curse, of course, there is the Crucio curse. Only a million times more excruciating. There is actually fire in your bones, spreading rapidly. The fire literally scorches your soul. But, the worst part is, you cannot die. Not unless the caster orders you to. 

You see, you are half dead, and half alive. And your body cannot stand the pain from being half in heaven or hell, half on mortal earth. The pain is something worse than hell itself. There is no other pain like that. It is the feeling of being half way there; only you will never ever be able to fully reach either. For, after you have been hit with the curse, even if the curser lifts it, you will still be half and half. Half of your soul is dead. And, you will never be able to enter either earth or heaven wholly. Your soul is trapped between the middle.

But, I can still die, because I was not- directly- hit with the curse. I wasn't hit with it, just felt it on another human. But, he had it a hundred times worse than I."

" W-Who was the other person?"

Harry sighed. " You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dumbledore looked very curious, though.

" It is astonishing how many tales I believe, no matter how far fetched."

" Alright, Albus. It was Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin."

***

" Salazar Slytherin? Are you serious, Harry?"

" No, that's my godfather." Harry said dully. He was too tired to do this right now. Just the memories of the spell make him feel its torture.

" Harry, this is bad. One, are you sure you're ok after it? It must be horrible."

He snorted. " You have no idea. Every time I think of it, I can picture the scene and feel the details of the pain. Relive the curse all over again, only not as badly. Just promice me that Voldemort never gets this spell. If he does, the world will end. He will use it on everyone and everything. We will all perish. I trust that you do not really want to experience it?"

" Of course not!"

" Promice me, Albus."

" I promice. We will never let Voldemort know of this curse"

" Good. Now, can I go to bed? I don't feel very good, after thinking of the curse…"

" Of course, Harry. Do you want me to escort you?"

" No. Can you imagine the commotion that would cause? Why is Dumbledore escorting Harry Potter? What's wrong with him? Will he die? Is the world going to end?" He gave a bitter laugh. When he did, Albus could just detect the faintest traces of a spell on Harry's face.

" Harry, what's on your face?"

" Oh, nothing."

" Harry." Albus said sternly.

" Nothing. I'm fine."

" Finite Incantation!" Albus said. Harry groaned. His face was covered with scars, blood, dirt, and he looked--- tired. Just, tired. He looked like he hadn't slept in-

" Months. I haven't had a good rest in over a month, maybe two, I'm too tired to count." Harry answered Albus's unspoken question.

" Dreams? Nightmares? Studying? Activities?"

" … And more." Harry interjected. " The new training, dreams, worrying, guilt… I feel so… tired."

" What about a dreamless sleep potion?"

" What if I miss an important premonition or Death Eater meeting? Plus, they are addictive after a while" Harry answered simply.

" Well, one won't hurt. Take it tonight. You'll feel loads better."

" Are you sure I should take it, Albus? What if I miss a very important Death Eater meeting, where they are going to attack the school at precisely nine forty five on Saturday, by Appearing to Hogsmeade and then flying on Firebolts that are three months and two days old to the castle, then hiding in the northern red fern bushes three yards into the forbidden forest, and attacking Hagrid's cabin from the south, but find that he's not there, so they progress to the school, stun fifteen fifth year Hufflepuffs, seven Gryffindors of sixth and seventh years, and four Ravenclaws, and kill thirty people, including three teachers and ten second years, until you and I get there forty five minutes from when they arrived in the forest?" 

Dumbledore stared at Harry.

" Um… that was surprisingly detailed. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Harry shrugged. " No, it was just an example." 

Albus gave him an exasperated look. " Whatever! Go to bed, and take the potion, before you have me worry any more."

Harry laughed and went to his four-poster bed, remembering to take the potion that he summoned from the Hospital Wing. He fell into a deep and undisturbed sleep.

Unfortunately, Harry's sleep was disturbed by the Order of the Phoenix meeting he had. He quickly transformed into a phoenix, and flew to the Order meeting room. It was called the Phoenix room.

As he reached the portrait of Gryffindor, he didn't even have to state the password. The call of a phoenix or the roar of a griffin would allow you entrance. He simply sang a note, and the door opened. He soared into the room he had brought his friends in earlier, and many people who were already there gasped at the sight of the Royal Phoenix. 

Royal Phoenixes, which Harry had decided to become, were very rare, even rarer than a griffin. There hadn't been one for a century. This totally surprised the other members of the Order.

Harry decided to show off a little, and he soared around the room twice before landing in the empty seat next to Dumbledore that he knew was meant for him.

Dumbledore laughed, and announced, " Order Members, welcome Harry Potter!" 

In the place of the Phoenix sat Harry Potter, acting as if what he had done was an everyday thing.

Murmurs instantly spread.

" Harry Potter? Is he an Animagus?"

" He can turn into a Royal Phoenix? That's not possible!"

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. " Really!" he said.

Dumbledore smiled. " Oh, that's right, you don't like the attention, do you?" 

Harry gave him a look. " Oh, yes!" he said sarcastically. "I simply love to have people whisper among themselves wherever I go, and look at my scar, and bow down to my shadow!"

Albus smiled. " Good. Then you won't mind turning into a griffin and some other animals too! Everyone, if you please." He received the attention of the Order members again, and Harry sighed before turning into a phoenix, then an imperial arch griffin. His chair broke under Harry's weight. Harry then turned into a mouse, a eagle, a hippo, a hippogriff, and a phoenix again, before becoming human.

All were speechless, except Albus. 

" Well done, Harry. As you can see, Harry will be a great asset to the Order." And Albus explained the Order to Harry; it was a group of people dedicated to fighting the dark. They were a big secret; the only one who knew of them other than the members was Fudge. They each had a code name. Harry was called Ashfeather, and Albus Wizewing. Harry didn't know the other people in the Order.

By the end of the night, they were all given special phoenix rings. If there was to be an emergency meeting, the ring would light up, but only the owner could see it.

Harry was exhausted, and went to bed as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	15. Padfoot and Pranks

A/N: As you can see, I've decided to finish off this story! Yay! Ok. Well, I want to thank my reviewers for convincing me to finish it! There will be around 6 more chapters. Well, please read and review!

Chapter 14: Padfoot and Pranks

The next morning, there was an article in the paper:

SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT OF ALL CHARGES!

**Yesterday night, Professor Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter came to the ministry of magic and presented a rat to the minister. This rat turns out to be Peter Pettigrew, who is an unregistered animagus. Pettigrew was thought to have been dead, but new evidence reveals that he faked his own death, when Black cornered him on the streets fifteen years ago. Pettigrew, under the influence of Veritaserum, admits that he was the one who blew up the street, with his wand behind his back, killing 12 muggles and one wizard. **

**Pettigrew, when questioned, also admits that he was the Death Eater responsible for selling the Potters location to You-Know-Who. He said that originally, Black was the secret keeper for the Potters, but Pettigrew convinced James Potter to switch secret keepers at the last minute. No one suspected that the rat was working for You-Know-Who at the time. When they were switched, Pettigrew raced to tell his master.**

**Black is now innocent of all crimes against him. He is currently hiding somewhere, Albus Dumbledore confirms, but he will come out in time. The only question is, how did he escape Azkaban? **

**Reporter: Linda Stewart.**

Harry was overjoyed. It worked! Sirius was innocent. Just then, a large black dog bounced into the halls, barking loudly, and ran over to Harry.

" Sirius! Did you read the paper? " Harry cried, forgetting that the whole Hall could, and did, hear him. All students were stunned.

" Sirius? Sirius Black?" Someone cried. " He's a murderer!"

Harry simply laughed. " Haven't you all gotten the paper yet?"

Apparently not. Once others had finished scanning the article, they gasped.

" Sirius, if you will…" Harry said. Sirius became a human again, stunning the students.

" Um… Surprise?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Albus laughed. Albus seemed to notice the stunned silence, and said, 

" Students, this man is not a murderer. He was framed by a Death Eater. He would never have done what he was charged with. He was a prankster when he was here."

" And still is!" Harry added.

People were still staring at Sirius. " What?" He asked. Seeing that they were still stunned, he went up to a Ravenclaw first year and whispered, " Boo!" This made some people laugh.

After a very long time, the hall was actually moving again, and Sirius was sitting down with Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, and George. Harry suddenly had an idea, and told Sirius through thought to stay silent.

" Hey, Sirius, you know Fred and George are pranksters. They worship the Marauders."

Ron, playing along, asked, " Harry, who were the Marauders?" He winked.

" Oh, you know, those four students who were the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen. They wrote the Marauders map…" Harry noticed that Sirius was desperately trying to hold back laughter, and Hermione was smiling mischievously. Albus was listening to their conversation, and Harry winked at him.

" Their names were Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs." Harry became very sullen and dramatic. " Fred and George, meet Padfoot!" He said, holding his hands out at Sirius, who had to let his laughter out.

" W-What?! Padfoot! Really?" They asked simultaneously. Then they both bowed down to Sirius. Sirius laughed even harder.

" Really, you're serious?"

" Of course I am!" Sirius said.

" Oh, stop with the overused pun!" Harry said. " Why are you here, Sirius?"

" For- a *number* of reasons" He gave Harry a pointed look. Harry sighed. He probably wanted to know everything about the curse of the living dead.

" Sirius, how long are you staying? Where are you staying?" Ron asked.

" Well, I will have to go on a mission for Dumbledore soon, but until then, I'll be in a staff bedroom. Of course, I'll have to visit Gryffindor Tower often." 

* And Maybe I can pull some pranks with you, Harry. * He added in his head, knowing Harry was listening.  
  


**

Classes breezed by that day, and Harry was glad, because he could finally spend some time with Sirius. Ron and Hermione made sure that no one entered the common room while Sirius and Harry stayed up all night to talk.

" So, Sirius, how does it feel to be free?"

" Wonderful! I can actually walk into a shop! I don't always have to be a dog! Of course, some may still be weary around me…"

" You'll get used to it. People always look at my scar when they meet me. The funny looks will never pass, but you'll get used to them." Harry said. Sirius smiled. Then he became more serious.

" Now, Harry, tell me about this new spell…"

Harry sighed. It caused him to relive his pain every time the spell was mentioned. He relived the moments under Godric's control, and feeling only half alive.

This must have been evident on his face, because Sirius quickly said, " You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable…"

" What did Albus tell you?"

" All he said was that you had experienced another unknown unforgivable, and to ask you about it."

" Very elaborative, that one." Harry noted dryly.

" Yeah, I know." Sirius agreed.

" Well, it's a combination of all three curses. First, you must promice not to tell anyone about it. The information could leak to Voldemort, and if he ever finds the curse, he'll have control over everyone and everything in less than a day. It's called the curse of the Living Dead, because it kills you, but not fully. It's similar to a Dementor. It leaves you half living, and half dead for the rest of your life if you are directly hit with it. I don't really want to say anymore. Ask Albus." Harry said, clearly reliving horrible memories.

" Alright. I'm sorry, Harry." Casting around for something to take Harry's mind off of it, he asked, "Now, do you want to pull a prank?"

Harry's face instantly lit up.

" What have you got in mind?" 

Sirius grinned.

** 

The two Marauders crept into the kitchens. " Dobby! Dobby!" Harry whispered. The house elf instantly rushed up.

" Harry Potter! How nice of you to visit Dobby! Would you like something to eat?"

" No thanks, Dobby. I was wondering if you could help my godfather and me pull a prank…"

*** 

The next morning, Harry and Sirius went down to breakfast, tired but wide awake at the same time. They sat at the Gryffindor table, and tried their hardest not to look at the Slytherin table.

Albus noticed this, of course.  He aloud Harry to read his thoughts.

Harry, what did you and Padfoot do?

Um… what makes you think I did anything, Professor? Did I mention you look stunning in that beard?

Albus laughed, earning odd looks. 

Mr. Potter, that's the same line your father would use on me!

Then we both think you're the best Professor in the world! No one is as good as you! We should create an Albus Dumbledore Fan Club!

Albus laughed again, and the teachers scooted their chairs as far away from him as humanly possible.

Clearly some people are beginning to think you're going mad. Harry teased.

Harry, I've been mad for years. 

Too true!  

Albus, hiding his wand under the table, said Wingardium Leviosa, and levitated his cornflakes. No one seemed to be watching, so he put them under an invisibility spell and sent them flying toward Harry. 

Harry, of course, who expected something like this, noticed, and sent his invisible fruit loops hurling toward the Headmaster. He ducked when the invisible cornflakes were about to hit him, and they instead hit Sirius. Harry laughed, and then watched Albus.

Of course, Albus didn't have the power that Harry did, so he didn't know when the fruit loops were about to hit him. Harry purposely had them levitating in the air for a few seconds. He thought to Albus, purposely lying of course, 

Darn! I missed.

Albus laughed madly, but then a loud splat was heard as fruit loops hit the Headmaster in the face. He was stunned for a second, then started laughing again. The whole school was looking to see who was the attacker who dared to hit the Headmaster in the face. Harry pretended to be searching too. Sirius was still wiping the cornflakes from his hair, and said, 

" What's going on?" Harry turned to look at Albus just in time to see a bowl of lucky charms aimed directly at his head. He muttered a spell, and the cereal turned around and headed to Albus. Albus, who could not see invisible charms like Harry could, didn't realize that it was coming, and another wet splat was heard. Harry muttered another spell, and Albus, wiping the milk off his beard, stood up and sang, 

" Hearts, Stars, and Horseshoes! Clovers and Blue Moons! Pots of Gold and Rainbows, And me Red Balloons!" He did a small jig, and found himself wearing typical leprechaun clothing. 

The Hall was stunned. No one spoke. The Headmaster, they thought, was clearly insane. Then, Harry, who could not hold it any longer, laughed. Tears fell down his cheeks. He fell on the floor, and rolled around, slapping the table. People didn't know what to do. Would they get in trouble if they laughed? Apparently not. 

Soon, the whole Hall, even Albus, was rolling on the floor laughing. It was pretty obvious that Potter was the one who pranked the Headmaster. After the laughter was finally subdued, everyone turned to Harry and Dumbledore.

" You have to admit, Albus, that was a good one!"

" Well, yes, but quite embarrassing."

" Hey, you started it! You were the one who sent the cornflakes at me!" 

" You know, you sound just like your father!" Harry gave him an evil smile.

" Oh, I'll do more than sound like him!" He snapped his fingers, and the Slytherins were standing on their table, all wearing pink dresses, singing a muggle Brittany Spears song.

"My loneliness is killing me!"

" Yes, now!" Sang Draco, slapping his butt. The other houses were rolling on the floor, laughing once again. Dumbledore looked at Harry, wide eyed and astonished at first, then he smiled.

" I must confess, I still believe"

" STILL BELIEVE!"

" If I'm not with you I loose my mind! Give me a sign!"

Draco ended the song " HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" When the song was over, and the Slytherins sat down, they remembered nothing of this. They gave the rest of the hall weird looks, as they were laughing so hard.

None of them could see that they were still wearing pink dresses.  Harry and Sirius raised their arms and took a bow. The rest of the hall (except the Slytherins) was clapping loudly for them. Ron and Hermione were stunned. Fred and George were bowing to them. 

" Still Marauders!" Sirius said, mainly to himself.

" You bet!" Harry said.

Albus walked up to him.

" Now we're all in trouble! The Marauders are back, and worse than before! You two are more dangerous than the Weasley twins! How did you do that?"

Harry smiled. " Simple. We asked the house elves to put special potions on the Slytherins' food. Dobby, whom I freed, does anything for me."

Albus, still smiling, walked off, muttering something about warning the elves not to talk to anyone who looks like Potter.

_For the rest of the day, classes were normal, and almost everyone was settled down. The only thing different was that every once in a while, Draco Malfoy would run screaming down the halls, yelling something about a heard of headless chickens chasing him._


End file.
